Hope, my little sister
by magiciselya
Summary: "Noir contre blanc. Amour contre Haine. Un événement brisera ces barrières menant le monde à sa destruction. Une naissance, en un mois d'un froid hivernal et glacial, deux âmes liées en une seule. Ce sera la fin de la protection de la magie Inklaya par le peuple de Salem. L'apodixis sera leur destinée." MAJ
1. PROLOGUE

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous et à toutes !

Voici ma nouvelle et première fiction postée sur **f a n - f i c . n e t**

 **HOPE, MY LITTLE SISTER**

 **\- Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à la talentueuse J.K Rowling, sauf le village de Salem et certains personnages qui sortent tout droit de mon imagination sans limite.

 **\- Characters :** OC. / HG x DM / HP x GW / RW x PP / BZ (C'est principalement une Dramione)

 **\- Rated :** T mais il y a de forte chance qu'il passa au M dans quelques chapitres...

 **\- Fréquence de publication :** Les chapitres sont postés le samedi.

 **\- Genre :** Dramédie / Mystère Familial

* * *

→ J'accepte toutes les critiques qu'elles soient positives ou négatives à condition qu'elles soient constructives et avec des arguments plausibles pour que je puisse m'améliorer par la suite.

→ Je réponds à toutes les reviews sans exception.

→ Si vous avez une quelconque remarque sur la fiction concernant les fautes d'orth. de gramm. etc. ou que vous avez juste envie de parler vous pouvez me contacter par MP.

 **↑ Vous trouverez plus d'infos sur moi dans ma bio ↑**

* * *

 **x**

 **HOPE, MY LITTLE SISTER**

PROLOGUE

 **x**

* * *

 **x**

 **Novembre 1998, Salem**

« _Noir contre blanc. Amour contre Haine. Un événement brisera ses barrières menant le monde à sa destruction. Une naissance, en un mois d'un froid hivernal et glacial, deux âmes liées en une seule. Ce sera la fin de la protection de la magie Inklaya par le peuple de Salem. L'apodixis sera leurs destinées._ »

La femme regarda celle qui lui faisait face, particulièrement perplexe. Une ligne barrait son front lui donnant un air particulièrement soucieux et ses sourcils étaient froncés ce qui était chez elle, un signe d'une intense réflexion. Elle fit tourner la boule lumineuse entre ses longs et fins doigts, sa peau métisse contrastant fortement avec la lumière qui émanait de celle-ci. La sphère répétait inlassablement la même tirade.

« _Noir contre Blanc. Amour contre Haine._ »

Elle posa avec une douceur totalement calculée, la boule sur son support. Elle s'assit sur un fauteuil en daim et lentement elle se massa les tempes, lasse. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'elle essayait, en vain, de déchiffrer cette prophétie. Les filaments lumineux qui dansaient dans cette petite sphère pas plus grande qu'une main, illuminés la pièce d'un magnifique bleu en un mouvement qui ressemblait étrangement à une vague.

« _Un événement brisera ses barrières menant le monde à sa destruction._ »

Elle tressaillit, comme elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'elle entendait cette phrase. Elle lui glaçait littéralement le sang. Une main se posa sur son épaule et la pressa légèrement. Ses yeux d'un bleu électrisant croisèrent ceux plus foncés de la femme qui était en face d'elle. Elle devait approcher timidement de la trentaine. Elle avait été touchée par sa détresse quand elle l'avait vu pour la première fois. Elle avait à peine dix-sept ans à cette époque et semblait plus perdue que jamais.

« _Une naissance, en un mois d'un froid hivernal et glacial, deux âmes liées en une seule._ »

Elle lui avait alors calmement expliqué qu'une guerre faisait rage en Angleterre mêlant un mage noir plus puissant que jamais contre des sorciers qui avaient qu'un seul objectif, la liberté. Elle l'avait écouté sans broncher même si elle était déjà au courant de ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique. Cette jeune fille, à l'époque, avait fui l'Angleterre de peur de mourir, de peur d'être du mauvais côté.

« _Ce sera la fin de la protection de la magie Inklaya par le peuple de Salem._ »

Sa famille était une fervente partisante du mage noire et elle, elle redoutait tout cela. Elle s'était mis sa famille à dos en leur expliquant qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de se battre pour des histoires de sang et de pouvoir, et encore moins face à ses anciens amis de son école de magie, Poudlard. C'était tout simplement contre ses principes. La plus grande de ses sœur, haineuse, lui avait craché de prendre la fuite comme la lâche qu'elle était, elle avait cette lueur de folie qui brillait dans ses yeux sombres et cet éclat d'obsession qui dessinait son visage quand on parlait du mage noir. Sa deuxième sœur, avait fui et était devenue un membre à part entière de l'Ordre du Phoenix tandis que son autre sœur, elle, avait également rejoint le côté sombre, elle n'était pas du genre à se rebeller et en tant que femme dévouée elle avait suivi son époux, non sans regrets.

« _L'apodixis sera leur destinée._ »

Elle posa sa main sur celle de sa protégée toujours posée sur son épaule et lentement elle se leva du fauteuil, sa main retombant mollement contre sa hanche. Elle l'a regarda et se dit qu'elle n'avait pas tant changé depuis qu'elle l'avait trouvé sur le pas de sa porte, elle avait juste vieillit et elle n'avait plus cette air de petite fille apeurée. Elle esquissa un léger sourire en se rappelant de cette jeune fille qu'elle avait trouvé si courageuse, cette jeune fille qui répondait au doux nom de _Pearl, Pearl Black_.

\- On trouvera et on protégera cette magie quoi qu'il en coûte, je t'en fais la promesse _Hanaya_. Lui promit ladite Pearl.

 **x**

* * *

Prologue mis à jour !

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Intéressant ou pas ?

Vous en saurez plus sur **Hanaya** et sur **Pearl** dans les prochains chapitres !

 _Elya._


	2. CHAPITRE I

Bonjour à tous et à toutes.

 **/!\ Suite à un gros gros beug, mes deux premiers chapitres ont été supprimés.**

 **Characters :** HG x DM / GW x HP / BZ / RW x PP / OC

 **Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à la talentueuse JK. R sauf mes petit O.C qui sortent tout droit de mon imagination.

Etant donné que je dois reposter mes deux premiers chapitres, j'en profite pour vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle pour certains et certaines, je vais reprendre la fiction "Life's game" de SWAGang (ma grande soeur) avec son accord bien évidemment, elle s'était arrêtée au deuxième chapitre pour manque d'inspiration et l'avait abandonné. Voilà voilà. Elle est toujours en ligne pour ceux qui veulent allé jeter un coup d'oeil. Bien évidemment elle sera postée à la fin de "Hope, my little sister", j'ai pris beaucoup beaucoup de retard suite à des problèmes familiaux et personnels, je m'en excuse.

Je tiens à préciser que ce premier chapitre contient pas mal de flash back, mais ils sont essentiel à la continuité de l'histoire.

Bon et bien il me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une agréable lecture.

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE UN**

 **x**

 **OoOo FLASHBACK oOoO**

 **22 Novembre 2000, QG de l'ordre**

 _« [...] Quoi qu'il en soit dans le présent et même dans un futur lointain comme proche, sachez que vous êtes la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée et que je vous aime du plus profond de mon cœur. N'oubliez jamais cela, vous êtes mon plus bel espoir.»_

 _– Hermione ?_

 _Elle leva la tête de son parchemin et posa la plume sur sa table de chevet. Elle esquissa un sourire quand elle vit Ginny, sa meilleure amie, son âme sœur, pénétrer dans la pièce en la couvant du regard avec cet air maternel qui lui allait si bien et qui, étrangement lui rappelait Molly._

 _– Hey Gin, je croyais que tu étais partie faire le triage après l'explosion d'hier soir ?_

 _Ginny Weasley Potter soupira simplement, elle vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le lit. Hermione la regardait tortiller une de ses mèches rousses en signe d'anxiété, elle faisait souvent ça après des batailles avec que très peu de survivant. Ses yeux vert étaient rouges de sang et tirés par la fatigue._

 _– Sur 10 il n'y a eu qu'un seul survivant, un certain Dick Warren apparemment, mais il a 90% du corps brûlé au troisième degré. Même si il est vivant, ça va être dur pour lui de vivre comme ça et dans ces conditions, avec la guerre qui fait rage là, juste à l'extérieur. Dit-elle tristement. Tu sais Mia, des fois j'ai peur que cette guerre ne finisse jamais._

 _Hermione devait admettre que Ginny n'avait pas tort, il y avait des vingtaines de morts presque tous les jours, elle avait l'impression que Voldemort gagnait du terrain un peu plus chaque jour. Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux fatigués de son amie et elle lui demanda simplement :_

 _– Penses-tu que nous sommes folles d'avoir des enfants en ces temps-là ? Des fois je me demande ce qui m'a pris. Nos enfants ne méritent pas de vivre dans un monde pareil. Dit-elle en baissant la tête._

 _Ginny esquissa un sourire triste et elle lui prit la main tentant de la rassurer du mieux qu'elle pouvait._

 _– Tu sais quand j'étais enceinte de Liam, je me suis dit exactement la même chose, même si à ce moment-là on ne pensait pas que la guerre durerait aussi longtemps. Mais quand je l'ai tenu dans mes bras pour la première fois, j'ai compris que même si actuellement ce n'est pas un monde pour un enfant, il fallait toujours garder espoir. Pour moi Liam était un signe d'espoir, parmi tous ces morts que l'on voit chaque jour, un petit être est venu à la vie. Ce n'est pas égoïste, on est jeune et on mérite d'être heureuse, d'avoir une famille. Depuis qu'on est enfant on est dans cette situation, depuis ta première année Voldemort s'est immiscé dans ta vie, tu mérites tout ça, crois-moi. Garde ça à l'esprit Mia._

 _Hermione n'eut même pas besoin de répondre, elle se contenta de l'enlacer essayant de lui transmettre toute l'affection qu'elle lui portait grâce à cette étreinte. Elle embrassa sa joue tapissée de taches de rousseur et la remercia d'être là, tout simplement._

 _– Merci, merci d'être là._

 _Et elles restèrent là, à se remémorer leurs souvenirs de Poudlard, ravivant un peu plus cette lueur d'espoir qu'elles gardaient profondément ancrée._

 **OoOoOoO**

 **x**

* * *

 **x**

 **Août 2015, Angleterre**

Hermione Granger secoua la tête tout en continuant de siroter son café noir sans sucre. Tous les matins elle se remémorait des souvenirs de cette si sanglante époque. Et chaque fois c'était la même chose, ses yeux la piquaient et sa gorge se serrait. Elle inscrivit un autre mot sur la grille de mots-fléchés de la gazette du sorcier, « Sœurs identiques » en sept lettres. Elle regarda ce qu'elle venait d'écrire et dans un élan de rage elle déchira le journal jusqu'à qu'il soit qu'un tas de petits morceaux éparpillés un peu partout dans la cuisine.

– Merde. Jura-t-elle.

D'un coup de baguette magique elle fit léviter tous les bouts de papier jusqu'à la poubelle. Elle jeta un œil à la pendule, en voyant qu'il était presque dix heures, elle se mit aux fourneaux elle prépara de délicieux pancakes, avec des œufs brouillés et deux tranches de bacon. Elle disposa tout ça sur la table d'un geste machinal, une habitude qu'elle avait depuis presque 11 ans maintenant. Elle rajouta l'élément manquant, le jus d'orange et cinq secondes plus tard une tornade blonde était déjà assise et dévorait son petit déjeuner.

– Coucou mon cœur, bien dormi ?

– Oui et toi ? Demanda-t-elle la bouche pleine de pancakes. Je vais aller voir grand-mère cette après-midi, elle est à Sainte Mangouste, apparemment elle a encore fais une crise, ils l'a gardent en observation pour la nuit.

– Je te préparerai un porte au loin et un petit panier de confiseries.

– D'accord pour le panier, mais le porte au loin ne sera pas utile il nous reste de la poudre de cheminette, dit-elle en débarrassant la table. Je vais me préparer.

Hermione la regarda s'éloigner avec un léger soupir. Éléa était tout ce qu'elle avait, elle était la prunelle de ses yeux. Elle ressemblait tellement à son père, a vrai dire c'était un vrai mélange d'elle et de Draco, elle possédait la même crinière qu'elle sauf qu'Éléa avait les cheveux blond cendré avec quelques mèches un peu plus foncées mais grâce au côté Malfoy ces cheveux étaient fins et donc bien plus facile à peigner, au plus grand bonheur d'Hermione. Elle avait hérité de ce magnifique regard grisé qui ne la rendait que plus belle.

Narcissa Malfoy était mal en point depuis deux ans maintenant, elle allait souvent la voir et elle espérait au plus haut point que tout irait bien car elle était la seule personne restante dans la famille Malfoy, Éléa avait déjà perdu son père, Draco Malfoy. A vrai dire elle ne l'avait jamais connu car il avait disparu en plein milieu de la guerre et il n'avait jamais été retrouvé, il avait donc était légalement, déclaré mort. Quand à Lucius Malfoy, son grand-père, ancien mangemort, avait été enfermé à Azkaban et était mort 5 ans plus tard.

La jeune fille se prépara tout en pensant à sa grand-mère, elle souhaitait vraiment qu'elle aille mieux, elle connaissait son passé difficile au sein des mangemorts, mais elle ne lui en avait jamais voulu, d'avoir été du côté des « méchants », au contraire. Pour elle, tout le monde pouvait faire des erreurs et puis c'était une personne très importante pour elle et c'était également la seule personne capable de lui raconter l'histoire de son père.

Elle sourit en repensant à toutes les anecdotes sur son père que Narcissa lui avait raconté. Instinctivement elle caressa le pendentif qui ornait son cou. C'était une plaque en or avec deux anges gravés dessus, c'était son père qui l'avait offert à sa mère. Hermione lui en a fait cadeau le jour de sa rentrée à Poudlard. Elle lui avait dit « si un jour je te manque, serre fort le pendentif et tu me sentiras là, tout près de toi, comme si je n'étais jamais partie ». Les deux anges représentaient Hermione et Draco, enfin d'après elle, car en réalité sa mère ne lui avait jamais donné la signification exacte.

Elle secoua la tête, balayant ses pensées loin d'ici et elle descendit dans le salon, elle se dirigea vers la cheminée puis elle disparut en un brouillard vert et en une explosion de poussière.

 **x**

* * *

 **x**

 **Août 2015, Thaïlande.  
**

\- Endoloris ! S'exclama une voix rauque.

Un cri retentit dans tout l'entrepôt, un homme se tordait dans tous les sens, se mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang, il avait un œil tuméfié, la pommette droite enflée, plusieurs contusions sûrement un bras cassé vu l'angle qu'il faisait et au moins deux ou trois côtes cassées. Il était dans un tel état de saleté que l'on voyait à peine sa chevelure blonde, la crasse avait l'air d'être incrustée.

Il luttait de toutes ses forces, mais l'envie d'exprimer sa douleur était plus forte que tout, les larmes au bord des yeux, il lâcha un cri, puis un autre et encore un… Alors il s'efforça de rester concentré sur un souvenir qui l'aidait à surmonter tout ça, à chaque fois.

* * *

 **OoOo FLASHBACK oOoO**

 **22 juillet 2000, QG de l'Ordre, Angleterre.**

 _Elle était là, sa tête posée sur ses genoux, ses cheveux étaient éparpillés atour d'elle, à cet instant-là elle ressemblait étrangement à un ange tombé du ciel. Elle dormait paisiblement en ayant une main posait sur son ventre arrondi. Il caressa ses cheveux avec une tendresse infinie. Il avait toujours eu du mal à s'attacher, il n'avait jamais aimé. Mais elle, elle avait tout fait changer, elle avait conquis son cœur, elle l'avait rendu tout simplement amoureux et il l'a remerciait chaque jour pour ça, pour ce cadeau. Il remerciait également la vie en elle-même de lui avoir permis de prendre conscience qu'il ne voulait pas être mangemort, mais qu'il voulait être quelqu'un de bien, avec des rêves et de l'ambition. Mais il avait eu encore plus que ça, une famille… Toujours dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux._

 _\- Draco ? Tu vas bien ? dit-elle en se frottant les yeux encore un peu endormie._

 _\- Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas j'étais seulement dans mes pensées._

 _Elle se redressa et s'assit en tailleur pour lui faire face._

 _\- Oh fait, j'ai un cadeau pour toi. Dit-il tout sourire. Retourne-toi._

 _Il la regarda se retourner et il balaya ses cheveux sur son épaule droite, il enlaça son cou d'un magnifique collier en or, accompagné d'un pendentif, c'était une plaque en or et dessus ornait fièrement une gravure de deux petits anges. Elle prit le pendentif entre ses doigts et sentit les larmes monter à une vitesse fulgurante, elle ferma les yeux un instant en serrant fort le pendentif. Elle regarda Draco des étoiles pleins les yeux, elle n'eût même pas le temps de le remercier qu'il prit la parole._

 _\- Hermione, nous deux ça n'a pas toujours était facile. Mais je me battrais pour toi, toujours, je te le promets. Prend ce collier comme un engagement envers toi, au début c'est vrai que j'ai hésité entre ça et une bague de fiançailles, mais j'ai bien réfléchis. On se mariera, mais après cette guerre. Garde ça en tête, et je tiens à préciser que ce n'est pas de la folie mais de l'espoir. Alors crois en nous. Et au cas où je…_

 _\- Draco. Le coupa-t-elle._

 _\- Laisse-moi parler s'il te plaît. Demanda-t-il en la regardant. Je disais, au cas où je meurs et qu'un jour je te manque, serre fort le pendentif et tu me sentiras là, tout près de toi, comme si je n'étais jamais parti._

 _Elle n'eût même pas besoin de répondre, elle prit son visage entre ses mains et elle l'embrassa avec toute la passion dont son cœur le lui permettait._

 **OoOoOoO**

 **x**

* * *

 **x**

\- Maintenant dis-moi où elle est ! Ordonna une horrible voix criarde. Ou on va passer à la méthode moldu.

\- Va te faire foutre Dolohov. Cracha Draco avec toute la haine qu'il ressentait à son égard.

Il reçut un coup de botte en plein dans le nez, il sentit son os se briser et le sang couler à flot, un horrible goût métallique lui envahit la bouche. Dolohov l'attrapa par les cheveux et colla sa joue barbue contre son oreille et il murmura :

\- Si ce soir tu ne m'as pas dit où elle est, je te jure Malfoy, que cette journée sera la dernière que tu passeras.

Et il partit. Draco, essayait de se concentrer mais la douleur était tellement intense qu'il avait vraiment du mal, tout son corps lui faisait mal, particulièrement son dos et ses nombreuses fractures. Il ferma les yeux et respira par la bouche le plus lentement possible pour calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur.

\- Aller Draco tu peux le faire. Chuchota-t-il à lui-même.

« Episkey », il sentit le sang arrêter de couler et les os de son nez se remettre en place ainsi que son bras fracturé. Il souffla et remercia son cher parrain de lui avoir appris les sortilèges informulés même si il ne connaissait que les sorts de premiers secours et bien sûr il pouvait utiliser ces sortilèges que par petite quantité étant donné qu'il puisait directement à la source, c'est-à-dire dans sa magie corporelle. Il allait se redresser quand il entendit plusieurs bruits de pas se rapprocher. Il fit semblant de dormir et il entendit des voix.

\- Il a indiqué l'Australie, Dolohov le voulait mort.

\- Dolohov commence à me faire chier, je lui planterai bien ma baguette entre les deux yeux.

\- Ferme là, il a des yeux et des oreilles de partout, maintenant jette le corps à côté de l'autre, il sera mort dans deux minutes.

Draco sentit un corps tomber à côté de lui, il attendit que les deux gardes partent et il prit la tête de l'individu entre ses mains, son visage était taché de sang, décidément ils n'y étaient pas aller de main morte.

\- Monsieur, ouvrez les yeux. Chuchota-t-il. Ouvrez les yeux, s'il vous plaît.

L'homme papillonna des yeux très difficilement.

\- Regardez-moi. L'homme tourna les yeux vers lui. Il faut que vous me disiez qui est en Australie, c'est vraiment très important, vous comprenez ?

Il regarda Draco et en voyant son état il sut que c'était quelqu'un de confiance.

\- Pearl… Black. Dit-il en peinant à respirer.

Le sang de Draco ne fit qu'un tour.

\- Black comme Sirius Black ? L'homme acquiesça difficilement. Pourquoi l'a recherche-t-il ?

\- La… fille. Dit-il avant de lâcher son dernier souffle.

Draco avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer, il comprit tout, elle était là, pas loin, seulement en Australie et ils sont au courant, ils vont aller la chercher. Il se redressa et se mit à établir un plan plus déterminé que jamais, il allait la retrouver, il fallait qu'il la retrouve avant eux, il le devait, c'était son devoir. Mais il se demandait qui était cette fameuse Pearl Black, cette femme qui portait le même nom de famille que sa mère...

 **x**

* * *

 **x**

 **Août** **2015, Angleterre**

Le chemin de traverse, Éléa adorait cet endroit depuis qu'elle y avait posé le pied pour la première fois, elle devait avoir 7 ans. Tout avait été refait après la guerre et d'après sa mère c'est encore plus magique qu'avant, les boutiques étaient merveilleuses en particulier celle de son oncle George, la boutique de Farces & Attrapes. Ce jour-là, Éléa se promenait sur le chemin de traverse avec ses amis proche, sa deuxième famille. A sa droite se tenaient Callie et Liam Potter, enfants de Ginevra et Harry, ils avaient tous les trois étaient élevés ensemble, à Santa-Maria en Corse pendant la guerre noire. Callie était sa meilleure amie, sa sœur, elles savaient tout l'une de l'autre.

\- J'ai hâte de retourner à Poudlard. S'extasia la jeune Potter avec une voix guillerette. On rentre enfin en cinquième année et on va passer nos BUSES.

\- On n'est même pas encore à Poudlard que tu penses déjà aux examens, et puis les BUSES c'est vraiment quelque chose de, facile, je dirai. S'enquit Liam.

\- Facile, tu dis ? C'est pour ça que tu n'as eu qu'un seul Optimal ?

Liam allait lui dire clairement le fond de sa pensée quand Éléa les interrompit.

\- Fermez-la tous les deux. Dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Allez venez on va manger une glace.

Les deux enfants Potter avaient l'habitude de se chamailler mais à chaque fois Éléa se retrouvait au milieu comme la fois où Callie soutenait que les Canons de Chudley avaient perdu avec 250 points de retards alors que Liam, lui, était persuadé que c'était seulement avec 100 points d'écart et bien sûr il avait mêlé Éléa à tout ça. Elle avait bien évidemment soutenue Callie, solidarité féminine oblige et Liam lui avait fait la tête pendant une semaine, alors depuis, elle s'était promis de se tenir le plus loin possible de leurs disputes fraternelles.

Ils étaient devant le glacier, Callie, elle, commandait sa glace tandis que Liam venait de croiser un de ses camarade de chambre, mais Éléa, avait l'impression que quelqu'un la dévisagé, elle se retourna et aperçue quelque chose derrière le camion de glace, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Ce visage, elle l'avait déjà vu auparavant, quand elle était petite. Homme trapu, avec une longue barbe et regard sombre et perçant. Mais impossible de se rappeler où. L'homme dépassa le camion le plus vite qu'il lui était possible et il baissa sa manche gauche qui était légèrement relevé non sans jeter un coup d'œil glaciale et profond à la jeune Malfoy. Éléa retint un petit cri d'horreur quand elle vit l'affreuse marque noire qui ornait le bras de l'individu. Elle baissa la tête et réfléchit un instant. Un nom s'imposa de lui-même dans son esprit, par automatisme. Dolohov. Et pourtant elle ne savait où est-ce qu'elle l'avait vu auparavant.

Elle releva la tête, mais il était trop tard, Dolohov était sorti de son champs de vision. Il était en cavale depuis plus de dix ans, les aurors n'avaient jamais réussi à mettre la main dessus, il y avait à son encontre, un mandat d'arrêt magique internationale.

\- Éléa, t'es sûr que ça va ? dit Callie en la voyant en pleine réflexion.

\- Oui… Oui. C'est rien, j'ai juste cru voir quelqu'un que je connais.

Plus elle pensait à lui plus son visage s'imposait dans son esprit comme un réel souvenir, comme si elle l'avait vu de près. Elle cogitait depuis plus d'une demi-heure tandis que ses deux amis mangeaient leur glace tout en discutant et elle eut un éclair de lucidité. Dolohov était la raison pour laquelle ils étaient partis en Corse. A l'époque l'ordre du phénix avait élu domicile dans l'aile Ouest de Ste-Mangouste, la seule partie restante du bâtiment. Éléa devait avoir seulement 18 mois, elle marchait à peine, Padma qui était chargée de la surveiller et elle se promenait dans un des couloirs. Mais, rien ne se passa comme prévu, en moins de deux minutes, Padma reçut un « endoloris » malgré les multiples protections qui entouraient le QG tandis que l'auteur de ce sort, Dolohov, s'approchait de la petite Éléa. Il n'eut à peine le temps de frôler un seul de ses cheveux qu'Hermione débarqua de nul part et lui lança un « sectumsempra » bien placé avant de transplanner avec sa fille et Padma au manoir Wickley là où les blessés de l'Ordre étaient soignés étant donné que Ste Mangouste avait perdu son statut d'hôpital. Mais malgré son jeune âge Éléa n'avait jamais oublié ce qu'il lui avait glissé avant de recevoir le sort de sa mère : « plus qu'une ». En effet il y a des traumatismes qui ne partent et qu'on n'oublie jamais, à n'importe quel âge.

Elle s'était toujours demandée ce que ces mots signifiaient et quelques années après elle avait demandé à sa mère qui lui avait simplement répondu « je ne sais pas mon cœur, mais on trouvera », mais bien sûr, ils n'avaient jamais trouvé ou alors sa mère le savait et ne lui avait tout simplement jamais dis. Éléa secoua simplement la tête histoire de balayer toutes ses pensées négatives.

\- Où est Aria ? demanda soudainement Liam.

\- Euh, à vrai dire j'en sais rien, je lui ai envoyé plusieurs lettres mais elle ne m'a pas répondu, elle doit surement être encore en camps de vacance.

\- Comme tous les ans. Cette année Serpentard remportera enfin la coupe de quidditch ! J'ai hâte de voir la tête des Gryffondors. Dit Callie plus enthousiaste que jamais.

Liam leva les yeux au ciel et soupira d'exaspération.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra, oublie pas que je suis le meilleur attrapeur des Gryffondors, après papa bien sûr mais je reste l'un des meilleurs.

\- Peut-être que tu es le meilleur chez les Gryffondors mais je suis la meilleure chez les Serpentard depuis plus d'un siècle. Dit Éléa la tête haute arborant son rictus typiquement malfoyen.

\- Je capitule votre majesté Granger. Lui répondit Liam accompagné d'une courbette royale.

Et ils éclatèrent de rires, ensemble, comme depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Cette guerre avait été une des plus destructrices que le monde magique n'ai jamais connu, et pourtant elle avait créé un lien si fort entre eux, un lien qui ne pourra jamais être brisé. Ils sont liés à jamais.

 **x**

* * *

 **x**

 **Août** **2015, Thaïlande**

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il essayait, en vain, de faire apparaître son patronus par un sortilège informulé. Mais c'était bien plus compliqué que ce qu'il pensait. Heureusement que Dolohov était trop bête pour faire de la vie d'un otage un véritable enfer. Malgré les coups Draco mangeait tous les deux jours et à sa faim, il avait le droit à deux verres d'eau par jour et merci Merlin, il y avait une fenêtre, ce qui l'aidait à se repérer par rapport au temps, cela faisait un peu plus de 182 jours qu'il était enfermé ici mais une question restait en suspend dans son esprit, « Pourquoi Dolohov ne l'avait toujours pas tué ? ».

Il avait entendu deux des sbires de Dolohov dire qu'il était Angleterre pour un repérage, mais il n'en savait pas plus ce qui avait le don de le mettre en rogne. Il espérait de tout cœur que l'homme de la semaine dernière n'avait pas prononcé le nom de « Pearl Black » devant Dolohov. Sinon son seul espoir de la retrouver vivante serait littéralement foutu.

Il se rappela alors du cours que Remus Lupin leur avait donné sur les patronus en troisième année, il fallait penser à un souvenir qui nous tenait particulièrement à cœur, un souvenir heureux. Mais le problème c'est qu'il ne savait pas lequel choisir, il avait beaucoup de souvenirs qui lui tenaient à cœur, comme la première fois où Hermione lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait, quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle était enceinte... Mais il perdit le fil de ses pensées quand il entendit les pas des gardes se rapprocher.

\- Cet objet est en Australie, c'est Dolohov qui l'a dit.

\- Ferme-là Lawrson, c'est la fille qui est en Australie, pas l'objet.

\- Les deux sont en Asutralie je te dis ! Dit le fameux Lawrson.

Draco tendit l'oreille pour essayer d'entendre la suite de leur conversation.

\- Quand on aura l'apodixis, cette puissance sera la nôtre.

Mais les pas s'éloignèrent et les voix suivirent. Et oui les mangemorts étaient au courant de tout, à propos de la prophétie, de l'apodixis et des filles. Hanaya l'avait prévenu qu'un jour ou l'autre ils seraient au courant, alors il repensa à sa première rencontre avec Hanaya…

 **x**

* * *

 **x**

 **oOoOo FLASHBACK oOoOo**

 **12 juin 2005, Salem, USA.**

 _De la verdure, de partout. Salem était une magnifique ville, ce jour-là le ciel était d'un joli bleu turquoise, les oisillons chantaient à tue-tête, le soleil tapait sur les épaules des enfants torse-nu qui jouaient au football, les hommes étaient dehors à bricoler, à boire une bière ou à discuter tout en préparant un barbecue. Les femmes étaient entre elles, profitant du soleil en sirotant de la limonade et en discutant des potins du quartier._

 _Draco était impressionné cette ville ressemblait à n'importe qu'elle autre ville moldu et pourtant elle renfermait une grande communauté magique. Aucun moldu ne pouvait rentrer à Salem, seulement des personnes surnaturelles le pouvaient, comme des sorciers ou des gobelins, des géants…_

 _Draco regarda les cabanes qui ornaient la longue rue et il décida de se renseigner auprès du gérant du bistrot du village._

 _\- Bonjour, j'espérai que vous pourriez m'aider. Dit-il en souriant, essayant de paraître aimable._

 _\- Que puis-je pour vous ?_

 _\- Je voudrai savoir où je pourrai trouver Hanaya ?_

 _L'homme le regarda quelques secondes et se décida à lui dire où on pouvait la trouver._

 _\- Vous pourrez la trouver dans la grande maison en bois tout au bout de la rue._

 _\- Merci beaucoup. S'exclama Draco avant de partir pour la maison d'Hanaya._

 _Après avoir parcouru quelques centaines de mètres, il arriva au bout du chemin et devant la grande maison en bois que l'homme du bistrot lui avait indiqué. Pour être grande elle était grande, il se fit craquer la nuque pour se détendre et il emprunta les escaliers qui le mèneraient directement à la porte d'entrée. Avant même qu'il n'eut le temps de toquer, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même, comme-ci la maîtresse des lieux l'attendait déjà. Il pénétra lentement dans la maison, restant sur ses gardes sa baguette serrée entre ses doigts._

 _\- Je t'attendais, Draco. Dit une magnifique voix chantante._

 _Draco releva la tête, devant lui, dans le grand hall d'entrée, se tenait une grande femme assise sur un fauteuil, une tasse de thé à la main. Le hall était immense et très luxueux, quand on voyait la maison de l'extérieur on n'imaginait pas le marbre qui décorait l'intérieur et les cadres en or accrochés aux murs. La femme qui se tenait devant lui était sublime, elle était très grande et fine, une magnifique peau métisse, des yeux bleu électrisant et une longue chevelure d'un noir ébène._

 _\- Vous m'attendiez ? C'est-à-dire ? s'enquit le jeune Malfoy._

 _Hanaya le regarda en souriant malicieusement._

 _\- Je suis Hanaya. Se présenta-t-elle. Matriarche de la communauté magique de Salem, nous sommes chargés de protéger et de veiller sur la magie inklaya._

 _\- Inklaya ? La coupa Draco._

 _Mais elle fit comme-ci elle ne l'avait pas entendu._

 _\- Nous avons entendu une prophétie autre fois, une prophétie qui pourrait causer la perte du monde magique. Cette prophétie est la plus destructrice qui n'ait jamais été créé. Elle permet de délivrer un objet, un objet très puissant qui existe depuis la nuit des temps. L'apodixis. Si l'on délivre la magie contenue dans l'apodixis, cela pourrait être mortel pour nous comme pour les moldus. La magie inklaya dort dans cet objet depuis de très très longues années, et en aucun cas elle doit en sortir, cela serait vraiment catastrophique._

 _Draco était bouché bé, pour lui la guerre noire avait été quelque chose de vraiment destructeur, mais plus il écoutait ce qu'Hanaya disait plus il avait peur, oui, il devait l'avouer, cela le terrifiait. Cette magie était destructrice pour tout le monde entier. Mais la question qui restait toujours en suspend dans son esprit était « En quoi cette prophétie le concernait-il ? »_

 _\- Vous avez beaucoup de choses à apprendre à propos de cela Monsieur Malfoy. Lui dit-elle comme-ci elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Je vous invite donc à rester ici quelques jours, nous serions très heureux de vous accueillir._

 _Curieusement, il savait que ce n'était pas une invitation mais une obligation. Il trouvait cette histoire étrange et il voulait en apprendre plus, alors il hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation._

 _\- Si vous permettez, laissez-moi vous montrer votre chambre._

 _Ils montèrent au premier étage de la grande maison, il devait se l'avouer cette Hanaya avait un excellent un goût niveau décoration. Cette maison était tout bonnement magnifique. Alors histoire de faire la conversation il se permit de lui demander quelque chose._

 _\- Vos escaliers sont-ils en marbre lustré ?_

 _Il adorait ce marbre, les escaliers du Manoir Malfoy étaient tous faits de marbre lustré. Elle eut un léger rire cristallin._

 _\- Vous savez Monsieur Malfoy, Salem est une ville magique et elle renferme de nombreux trésors comme cette maison par exemple. Personne ne la voit de la même manière. En réalité chaque personne entrant dans cette maison la voit comme il voudrait qu'elle soit. Donc en effet pour vous les escaliers sont en marbre lustré mais pour moi ils sont entièrement en bois. Cette maison nous montre que les choses peuvent être perçues différemment suivant l'envie de chaque personne._

 _Draco était estomaqué, c'était certain, il adorait cette ville._

 _\- C'est fantastique, vous savez à Poudlard quand nous étions jeunes nous avions une salle du même style, on l'appelait…_

 _\- La salle sur demande. Je sais. Le coupa-t-elle. Allez suivez-moi. Je vais vous montrer vos appartements._

 _Et il la suivit des étoiles pleins les yeux et pour une fois l'espoir était toujours là et plus fort que jamais. Cette Hanaya saurait l'aider, il le savait._

 **oOoOoOoOo**

 **x**

* * *

Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils mettent la main dessus, il fallait absolument qu'il arrive à envoyer un patronus. Il ferma les yeux, inspira une grande bouffé d'air frais et il se concentra sur sa tâche. Il n'eut même pas besoin de réfléchir à un souvenir heureux qu'il s'imposât de lui-même dans son esprit.

* * *

 **x**

 **oOoOo FLASHBACK oOoOo**

 **2 Octobre 2000, QG de l'Ordre**

 _Draco était assis sur un grand lit à baldaquin et il lisait paisiblement. Hier avait été une journée particulièrement compliquée, Voldemort se doutait de quelque chose il en était sûr. Bien sûr il n'en avait pas parlé à Hermione pour ne pas l'inquiéter, sinon elle lui aurait dit de quitter son poste d'infiltré mais il ne pouvait pas. Malgré que ses relations avec l'ordre ne fussent pas particulièrement au beau fixe, l'ordre comptait sur lui. Il jouait un rôle clef. Il se devait de continuer sa mission, quand il avait accepté cette offre que Potter lui avait faîte il connaissait les risques et le fait que celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom était au courant était également un de ces risques._

 _Mais la voix d'Hermione le coupa dans ses pensées._

 _\- Draco, t'as finis le dentifrice ? Criait Hermione depuis la salle de bain._

 _Il secoua la tête tout en lâchant un petit rire moqueur._

 _\- Non, il est tout simplement rangé dans le placard chérie. Lui criait-il en retour._

 _Quelques minutes plus tard Hermione fit son apparition dans la chambre, les cheveux enroulés dans une serviette et elle portait un affreux peignoir jaune criard qui faisait ressortir son ventre de femme enceinte. Quand il l'a vit arriver dans cette tenue il ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. Elle prit un coussin et lui envoya en pleine face._

 _\- Va te faire voir Malfoy, j'adore mon peignoir. Dit-elle en s'affalant sur le lit à côté de lui._

 _Il lui embrassa le front tout en gardant son rictus moqueur._

 _\- J'ai rien dit ! Moi aussi j'adore ton peignoir._

 _Il reçut un deuxième coussin et se mit à rire franchement._

 _\- Quand on habitera dans notre propre appartement tu devras t'habituer à mon peignoir jaune !_

 _Il leva les mains en l'air._

 _\- Très bien Granger, j'accepterai le peignoir jaune mais les pantoufles en lapin, c'est hors de question de toute manière ça sera écrit dans notre contrat de mariage._

 _Hermione le regarda interloqué comme-ci il venait de dire la pire erreur de sa vie, elle fronça les sourcils et se mordit les lèvres, signe qu'elle était très énervée._

 _\- Un contrat de mariage ? Tu te fous de moi Malfoy ?_

 _\- Tu sais que c'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Et puis d'abord, un appartement, sérieux ? jamais un Malfoy n'habitera dans un appartement._

 _Cette fois, les yeux d'Hermione étaient semblables à des billes de loto._

 _\- Non mais quel macho je rêve, moi je préfère un appartement !_

 _\- Non non, une maison c'est mieux, comme ça nos enfants pourront gambader dans un grand jardin et ils pourront avoir une cabane dans les arbres._

 _Hermione le regarda avec un grand sourire et des étoiles plein les yeux. Elle prit sa main dans la sienne et la posa sur son ventre rebondi._

 _\- Je veux passer ma vie avec toi Hemione Granger, me marier avec toi et avoir des enfants avec toi. Je te veux toi, toute entière, je veux des matinées comme celles-ci à tes côtés pour le reste de ma vie. Lui dit-il en passant ses pouces sur ses joues pour lui enlever les larmes traîtresses qui s'étaient échappées sous le coup de l'émotion. Tu es mon tout mia._

 _Elle lui chuchota seulement un « je t'aime », elle était consciente de tous les changements que Draco avait fait pour elle mais également pour lui. Et elle devait se l'avouer elle était fière de lui. Il était devenu une bonne personne qui n'avait pas peur de dévoiler ses sentiments aux personnes qu'il appréciait. Et surtout, il l'a rendait heureuse comme jamais._

 _Et elle savait qu'il serait toujours là, à la soutenir et à la protéger comme il le faisait d'habitude. Elle espérait de tout cœur que tout se passerait bien. Alors discrètement, dans son dos, elle croisa les doigts et elle lui sourit, de son sourire si sincère et plein d'amour._

 **oOoOoOo**

 **x**

* * *

« _expecto patroum_ » Une magnifique panthère noir reproduite par les filaments bleutés du sortilège s'élevait dans les airs et gambadait avant de revenir vers Draco. Il avait enfin réussi, il était proche de son but, il allait enfin mettre un terme à tout ça.

\- Tu dois trouver Blaise Zabini...

* * *

Et voilà c'est la fin !

Alors qu'avez vous pensé de Draco, à votre avis pourquoi il a été **kidnappé** par certains mangemorts ? Et surtout que pensez vous d' **Hanaya** ? J'espère que vous l'aimez bien car elle sera un **personnage très important**. Bon alors on aura pas trop vu la nouvelle génération dans ce chapitre ( **Éléa, Callie, Liam** ) mais ils seront bien plus présent dans les prochains, ils sont également des **personnages clé**. A votre avis pourquoi Draco demande à son patronus de trouver Blaise Zabini, quel rôle va-t-il jouer dans le kidnapping de Malfoy ?

 _ **(**_ Le chapitre deux sera reposté demain ! ** _)_**

A vos claviers ! J'attend vos avis et vos suppositions avec impatience !

Bisous bisous, _Elya_.


	3. CHAPITRE II

Bonjour à tous et à toutes.

 **/!\ Suite à un gros gros beug, mes deux premiers chapitres ont été supprimés.**

 **Characters :** HG x DM / GW x HP / BZ / RW x PP / OC

 **Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à la talentueuse JK. R sauf mes petit O.C qui sortent tout droit de mon imagination.

Bon et bien il me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une agréable lecture.

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE DEUX**

 **x**

 **Août 2015, Poudlard**

Blaise marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs de Poudlard saluant les tableaux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin, c'était bientôt la rentrée et en tant que professeur de potions il se devait d'être là au moins une semaine à l'avance pour préparer ses cours. Ce jour-là, il ne se doutait pas que le reste de sa journée allait prendre un tout autre tournant. Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir emprunté les escaliers qui n'en faisaient qu'à leurs têtes, il arriva enfin à ses appartements. Les professeurs n'étaient pas obligé de loger à Poudlard mais étant donné que sa fille Aria, était une des élèves, il avait préféré habiter au château pour pourvoir la surveiller et être plus proche d'elle. Après la mort de sa mère, il s'était promis de prendre soin d'elle et d'être le meilleur père possible. Mais comme tous parents, cette tâche était plus compliquée à faire qu'à dire.

Il s'affala sur le grand canapé en cuir vert bouteille qui prenait place dans le petit salon, il enleva ses chaussures et posa ses pieds sur la petite table basse en bois brut qui logeait devant le canapé. Il prit sa baguette de sorte à ce qu'il puisse sortir une bière au beurre du frigo sans pour autant être obligé de se lever.

Blaise était un professeur mais pas que, il était également le directeur de la maison Serpentard ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Quand il voyait ses élèves, ils lui rappelaient lui quand il était jeune, toujours accompagnés de ses deux acolytes Draco et Pansy. Il souffla, et oui, c'était la bonne époque.

Il fit parvenir sa mallette jusqu'à lui à l'aide de sa baguette, quand il l'ouvrit il n'eut qu'une envie la refermer et la brûler comme si elle n'avait jamais existé, mais hélas il ne pouvait pas, il avait promis à Draco qu'il l'aiderait même si ils étaient bien loin de réussir cette mission. Dans cette mallette se trouvait de nombreuses brochures découpées dans des journaux internationaux, des lettres envoyées par Draco lui expliquant l'avancé de leur mission et des photos, des plans…

Il sursauta quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir à la volée, il referma aussitôt la mallette, personne devait être au courant, vraiment personne. Il sourit quand il reconnut la touffe brune qui avait fait irruption dans son appartement, elle grimaça quand elle vit les couleurs vertes qui étouffaient l'appart, comme elle le faisait à chaque fois.

\- Ma chère Hermione, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

Elle vint s'affaler à côté de lui sur le sofa et elle souffla d'épuisement.

\- Je viens juste d'arriver, j'ai dû monter mes valises moi-même, je ne voulais pas que les elfes le fasse à ma place.

Il rigola se foutant ouvertement d'elle mais elle ne s'en offusqua pas, c'était tout le temps comme ça entre elle et Blaise.

\- Sais-tu que grâce à moi, McGonagall leur verse un salaire et qu'ils peuvent s'acheter de nouveaux vêtements. Ils en font déjà assez, je ne suis pas une assistée pour qu'on monte mes valises à ma place.

Blaise arrêta de rire mais ne perdit pas son sourire moqueur pour autant. Bien sûr qu'il le savait que les elfes avaient un salaire, elle lui répétait tous les ans depuis qu'il travaillait ici. C'était d'ailleurs grâce à Hermione qu'il travaillait ici, elle l'avait recommandé auprès de la directrice quand le professeur Slughorn avait décidé de prendre sa retraite. Blaise avait toujours adoré les potions et il savait qu'avec son passé « d'apprenti mangemort corrompu » elle aurait surement refusé même si Hermione lui certifiait que si il n'avait pas été emprisonné à Azkaban, c'est qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher, et que par conséquent il pouvait exercer le métier qu'il souhaitait dans l'enseigne qu'il désirait.

A vrai dire McGonagall avait plutôt était ravie d'apprendre qu'il voulait prendre sa vie en main, oublier son passé sombre et vivre au jour le jour en pratiquant un métier qu'il adorait. Et puis après sa période d'essai, elle s'était rendue compte qu'il était très doué avec les enfants, dorénavant la matière des potions était l'une des plus demandée par les élèves de sixième année.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans cette mallette ? Demanda Hermione avec un air innocent.

Blaise tressaillit quelques secondes mais il essaya de rester impassible.

\- Euh, c'est rien, n'y touche pas, c'est… euh… personnel.

Hermione leva les mains en l'air résignée à ne pas y toucher même si l'air qu'avait adopté Blaise lui laissait présager que quelque chose se tramait et ça avait l'air d'avoir un lien avec cette fameuse mallette.

\- Tu savais qu'il y a un nouveau prof de défense contre les forces du mal cette année ? Apparemment c'est un homme, j'ai pu soutirer quelques infos à Minerva.

\- Même après la guerre noire ce poste reste un poste maudit, elle devrait penser à supprimer cette matière.

Hermione le tapa sur l'épaule.

\- N'importe quoi, s'il y a une nouvelle guerre, les élèves auront besoin de connaissances sur la défense contre les forces du mal. Enfin bref, alors c'est un homme, il vient d'Amérique et sa fille va également être scolarisée ici. Dit-elle.

Une heure passa, pendant laquelle ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, notamment de leurs enfants qui étaient de grandes amies, ce qui n'était pas étonnent étant donné qu'elles étaient toutes les deux dans la même maison.

\- Bon Blaise, on se voit ce soir au dîner il faut que je range mon appartement, mes affaires traînent de partout.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte prête à partir.

\- Et n'oublie pas petite moldu, que tu peux utiliser ta baguette pour ranger à ta place ! Lui cria-t-il depuis le canapé.

\- Va te faire voir Zabini ! Dit-elle en partant sans se retourner, claquant la porte derrière elle.

Il ricana. Quand il entendit la porte claquer, il se décontracta un peu plus, Hermione n'avait jamais été aussi proche de cette mallette. Il allait la rouvrir quand il vit un patronus traverser la porte de ses appartements, une panthère noire. Un nom s'imposât d'amblé dans son esprit.

\- Draco. Souffla-t-il.

Il s'approcha doucement du Patronus dont les filaments argentés brillaient de milles feux, éclairant la pièce et l'animal se mit à parler.

« Blaise, c'est Draco, je suis en Thaïlande. Des mangemorts me retiennent en otage. »

Cela faisait plus de 4 mois qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de lui, franchement, il y croyait plus. Mais là, ça ne pouvait être que lui, il était le seul à avoir un patronus en forme de panthère noire, du moins à sa connaissance. Son coeur se mit à batte un peu plus rapidement que d'habitude et il se sentit pâlir, ce qui était un fort euphémisme étant donné la noirceur de sa peau qu'il tenait des origines africaine de ses parents.

Il ne réfléchit même pas un instant et il s'affaira à préparer sa valise destination la Thaïlande pour aider son ami de toujours dans sa quête. Et merde, la rentrée était dans une semaine il devait prévenir McGonagall de son départ sans lui en donner les vrais raisons, ce qui risquerai de mettre leur mission en péril.

En fin de soirée, il sortit de ses appartements, sa valise à la main et il se dirigea vers le bureau de la directrice. Quand il pénétra dans celui ci, il salua Dumbledore qui le regardait avec des yeux malicieux comme s'il était au courant de tout - même mort, cet homme le surprendrait toujours. Il salua également Minerva et prit son courage à deux mains.

\- Je suis désolé mais je dois partir, seulement pour deux ou trois semaines, une histoire de famille.

L'air pincé qu'arborait Minerva avait l'air d'être encore pire que d'habitude.

\- Hum, très bien mais je dois vous dire, Monsieur Zabini, que ceci ne m'arrange pas, je vais devoir vous trouver un remplaçant et à la dernière minute et ça risque d'être très compliqué.

\- Un remplaçant, pourquoi faire ? Demanda Hermione en refermant la porte du bureau derrière elle.

Blaise était vraiment déstabilisé, il n'avait pas prévu que Granger débarquerait à l'improviste, elle avait cette fâcheuse manie d'apparaître au mauvais moment.

\- Monsieur Zabini doit s'absenter pour des affaires familiales Miss Granger, nous chercherons donc un remplaçant pour assurer ses cours pour la rentrée.

Hermione haussa un sourcil et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Mais je croyais que tu n'avais plus de famille après la mort de ta mère ?

\- Euh… En fait c'est par rapport à Aria. Il y a eu un problème dans son groupe de vacance et je dois m'y rendre immédiatement.

\- Ah oui ? Quel genre de problème.

Tous les yeux présent se braquèrent sur lui - y compris les tableaux, attendant impatiemment sa réponse et il décida qu'il était temps qu'elle sache, il devait lui dire, de toute manière il aurait besoin d'aide parce que trouver un sorcier dans un aussi grand pays qu'était la Thaïlande, n'était pas une mince affaire. Mais elle avait également le droit de savoir, après tout il était le père de sa fille.

\- Hermione, est-ce que je peux te voir en privé quelques minutes ?

Elle acquiesça et ils sortirent sous le regard soupçonneux de la directrice. Blaise faisait les cents pas devant la porte, Hermione l'observait se gratter la nuque toutes les deux minutes.

\- Ecoute, Hermione je dois te dire quelque chose de très important et tu risques de m'en vouloir à mort mais je ne peux pas te le cacher plus longtemps, je me sens déjà assez mal comme ça.

A chaque parole qu'il prononçait Hermione blêmissait un peu plus redoutant ce qu'il allait lui avouer.

\- Draco est en vie. Lâcha-t-il, telle une bombe.

 **x**

* * *

 **x**

 **Août 2015, Godric's Hollow**

Ce soir, Éléa dormait chez les Potter étant donné que sa mère était partit à Poudlard pour s'installer comme tous les ans vu qu'elle occupait le poste de professeur d'arithmancie. Ils étaient enfin rentré du Chemin de traverse, elle avait tellement mal aux pieds, elle soupira de plaisir quand elle enleva enfin ses chaussures. Elle repensait toujours à Dolohov, elle n'arrivait pas à se le sortir de la tête. Elle était sûre que c'était lui, mais beaucoup de questions se bousculaient et franchement, elle n'y trouvait aucunes réponses. Pourquoi serait-il revenu en Angleterre alors que c'est un mangemort nationalement recherché ? Et puis pourquoi maintenant ? Que préparait-il ? Elle ne savait plus quoi penser.

Elle était assise sur le lit de Callie tout en réfléchissant elle observait la chambre de son amie. Elle était dans les tons de vert anis et blanc avec quelques touches de gris clair, cette couleur lui ressemblait tellement, vive mais douce, exactement comme Callie. Presque tous ses meubles étaient en bois blanc, le vert anis recouvrait les deux plus grands murs tandis que les deux murs restant étant les plus petits, étaient, eux couvert de peinture blanche.

Les derniers rayons de soleils disparurent, au même moment où Callie entra dans la pièce. En voyant la nervosité d'Éléa, elle vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

\- Éléa t'es vraiment sûr que tout va bien ? S'enquit la jeune Potter, inquiète.

Elle hésita un instant mais elle finit par tout lui raconter, en passant par la première fois qu'elle avait vu Dolohov, ce que sa mère lui avait dit sur lui et le fait qu'elle l'ai vu aujourd'hui sur le chemin de traverse.

\- Wahou, mais il n'est pas recherché depuis genre quoi, 10 ans ?

\- Si, justement, c'est ça qui me tracasse, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Il doit préparer un truc c'est obligé, il ne serait jamais revenu alors qu'il risque la mort.

Callie réfléchit un instant, la jeune Malfoy eût l'impression de voir passer un éclair de lucidité dans les iris émeraudes de son amie.

\- Et si tout était lié ? Et si le fait qu'il soit ici avait un quelconque rapport avec toi ?

\- Tu veux dire que Dolohov serait ici pour moi ? Et tu penses que ça a un lien avec l'histoire à Ste Mangouste, c'est pour ça qu'il a dit « plus qu'une » ?

\- Franchement, je pense que ça doit avoir un lien, peut-être qu'en disant ça il parlait de toi.

Éléa commençait à avoir des sueurs froides, elle sentit un frisson remonter tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

\- Callie, c'est insensé ! Pourquoi moi ? Je ne le connais même pas. Et puis cette histoire date de plus de dix ans.

\- Oui je sais c'est ça qui cloche, on ne connaît pas son mobile.

Elle eût un petit rire et secoua la tête, exaspérée.

\- Toi, tu regardes trop Sherlock Holmes.

Elle regrettait de lui avoir fait découvrir cette série car depuis, Callie se prenait pour une véritable détective.

\- Mais non, c'est ça ! Il nous manque le mobile, on doit juste le trouver par nos propres moyens.

\- Tu délires !

Et Éléa se leva, elle sortit de la chambre et descendit les escaliers.

\- Mais où est-ce que tu vas ? Cria Callie depuis le premier étage.

En arrivant dans le salon elle vit son oncle Harry et sa Tante Ginny assis sur le canapé devant la télé. Harry n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis la fin de la guerre, il avait seulement prit quelques rides et il avait quelques cheveux blancs mais il possédait toujours sa paire de lunette ronde et il avait toujours ce petit éclat dans son regard. Ginny elle, a par quelques rides au coin des yeux, elle possédait toujours cette chevelure de feu et avait par chance, échappé aux cheveux blancs. Elle restait la même, toujours aussi étincelante de beauté.

\- Oncle Harry, est-ce qu'on peut parler ?

Harry la regarda avec son regard bienveillant et acquiesça en lui indiquant de venir s'asseoir avec eux. Après la guerre, il avait décidé de consacrer sa vie à aider les autres, il avait donc réussi le concours des Aurors haut la main et maintenant il en était le chef et elle se devait de lui dire à propos de Dolohov.

\- Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose. Je crois que j'ai vu Dolohov aujourd'hui sur le chemin de traverse. Dit-elle un peu anxieuse en tortillant une de ses mèches blonde entre ses doigts.

\- Dolohov ?! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Tu es sûr que c'était lui ? Demanda sa tante Ginny une inquiétude se peignant sur son visage en pensant à ces enfants et à sa filleule qui s'étaient retrouvés à quelques mètres du mangemort.

\- Oui j'en suis sûr, j'ai même vu la marque sur son bras, tu sais l'espèce de tatouage en forme de tête de mort et j'ai déjà vu son visage de très près même si j'étais petite, je m'en rappelle, à vrai dire je n'ai jamais vraiment oublié.

Harry réfléchit un instant et prit un parchemin, il y écrivit quelque chose et il demanda à Ruby, leur chouette de l'envoyer aux bureaux des Aurors.

\- Écoute Éléa, tu vas remonter et te reposer. J'ai informé le bureau, dès demain matin on commencera les recherches et je te tiendrais au courant de ce qu'on trouvera, d'accord ? Mais surtout ne t'inquiète tu es en sécurité ici, et dans moins de deux jours tu seras à Poudlard. Dit-il en lui ébouriffant ses long cheveux blonds.

\- Oui d'accord merci oncle Harry, merci tante Ginny.

Elle les enlaça avec tout l'amour qu'elle leur portait et elle se rendit au premier étage. En rentrant dans la chambre elle vit Callie assise en tailleur par terre, une dizaine de parchemin autour d'elle, de l'encre un peu partout sur les mains en train de torturer une plume, qui pourtant ne lui avait rien fait. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et elle l'imita en s'asseyant par terre en face d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Et arrête de torturer cette plume !

\- Je cherche un mobile plausible, mais pour le moment j'ai rien trouvé de concret mais surtout rien de cohérent et toi qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

\- Pas étonnant ! Je suis allez le dire à ton père. Répondit-elle en redoutant la réaction de son amie.

\- C'est plutôt intelligent, quand on en saura plus on pourra un peu plus creuser la dessus. D'ailleurs j'ai une idée, demain ma mère et mon père travaillent on pourra un peu fouiller la maison pour voir ce qu'on peut trouver, Liam nous aidera, vu qu'il a 17 ans il pourra utiliser la magie et ensuite étant donné que ta mère est à Poudlard on ira un peu fouiller chez toi ça te vas ?

Elle réfléchissait un instant en se disant que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée même s'il n'y avait aucune chance que Dolohov lui veuille du mal, enfin ça c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

 **x**

* * *

 **x**

Hermione criait, tapait et pleurait depuis environ une bonne heure sans s'arrêter. Il devait avouer que ce n'était pas une chose facile. Il venait tout juste de lui avouer que Draco Malfoy, le père de sa fille, n'était pas mort mais bel et bien en vie capturé par des mangemorts et gardé prisonnier en Thaïlande. Il n'écoutait même pas ce qu'elle disait à force de réfléchir à un moyen de trouver Draco dans tout un pays, seules quelques bribes parvenaient à se faufiler un chemin jusqu'à ses oreilles « Tu m'as menti pendant toutes ces années » « Cet espèce de fumier est en vie » « Je vais le tuer de mes propres mains ». Ladite Granger était blême, la seule chose qui raisonnée dans son esprit était comment elle allait annoncer à Éléa.

\- Écoute Hermione je sais que c'est compliqué et surtout très difficile à avaler, je dois trouver un moyen de le trouver dans tout un pays entier, je devrais déjà être partit à sa recherche à l'heure qu'il est et je comprendrai que tu m'en veuilles.

\- C'est bon il ne va pas mourir il doit avoir sa baguette. Dit-elle sans réfléchir les yeux rouge sang, signe d'avoir trop pleuré.

Blaise ce tapa le front avec la paume de sa main.

\- Je sais que t'es un peu dépassée par les événements mais s'il te plaît réfléchis si il avait sa baguette il ne serait pas encore retenu prisonnier, ça ferait belle lurette qu'il se serait échappé.

\- Oh je vois, sortilège informulé. S'enquit-elle inquiète.

\- Exactement, et ce patronus a dû le vider de toute son énergie, il est super dur de faire un patronus avec une baguette alors sans baguette. Son quota de magie corporelle doit être vraiment très faible. Voilà pourquoi je dois le retrouver, sinon ça pourrait le tuer.

Mais ça, elle le savait déjà. « Tuer » ce mot résonna dans l'esprit d'Hermione une bonne trentaine de fois. Et ils se turent pendant cinq longues minutes, elles étaient si longue que Blaise cru qu'au moins une heure c'était écoulée. Tous les deux cherchaient un moyen de pouvoir le trouver facilement sans avoir à traverser tout le pays. Malgré le fait qu'il se soit enfui sans la prévenir alors qu'Éléa n'était qu'un nouveau né à l'époque. Elle sentait la rage et la tristesse lui brûler les entrailles. Mais elle se devait d'aider Blaise et Draco également, malgré toute cette histoire il restait quelqu'un d'important pour elle.

Sa raison lui criait de le laisser se dépatouiller de cette situation tout seul pour avoir lâchement abandonné sa fille mais son coeur lui criait de l'aider, car malgré toutes ces années elle l'aimait comme au premier jour. Même si en ce moment même, elle le détestait plus qu'autre chose. Elle secoua la tête histoire de balayer ses pensées. En génie qu'elle était Hermione avait une idée, et lui savait qu'elle pourrait l'aider, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il s'était décidé de lui dire la vérité, même si à chaque fois qu'il lui mentait à propos de Draco il se sentait mal pendant des jours mais il avait toujours espéré que ce soit son meilleur ami qui lui raconte tout ça.

\- La bibliothèque ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Après avoir traversé tout Poudlard en empruntant les escaliers qui n'en faisaient qu'à leurs têtes ils arrivèrent enfin à la bibliothèque, Mrs Pince n'était pas la pendant les vacances d'été, elle revenait seulement deux jours avant la rentrée. Blaise regarda dans tous les rayons, métamorphose, potions, tout était bon à prendre. Hermione elle avait une idée plus dirigée, elle alla tout simplement dans la réserve bien qu'elle n'aimait pas trop cet endroit. Trop sombre à son goût. Elle parcourra deux étagères mais elle ne trouvait rien qui pourrait l'aider mais dans la troisième par contre…

Elle prit un énorme grimoire très poussiéreux, elle du souffler dessus pour tout enlever. La couverture était sublime, ce livre était intégralement en or. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas l'avoir vu avant, cela faisait plus de 25 ans qu'elle venait dans cette bibliothèque presque tous les jours. Elle secoua la tête pour effacer ses dernières pensées, après tout, ça n'importait peu elle n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir à de telles futilités. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle était furieuse au plus point, elle en voulait à Blaise certes, mais elle le connaissait et elle connaissait Draco – en tout cas elle croyait le connaître, ils devaient sûrement avoir une bonne raison de lui avoir caché le fait qu'il était vivant depuis toutes ces années. Elle se demanda si elle pourrait lui pardonner un jour.

\- Blaise, je pense que j'ai trouvé quelque chose ! Cria-t-elle.

En deux minutes à peine Blaise était là, Hermione posa le gros grimoire sur une des tables prévues à cet effet, et ils s'assirent, la nuit s'annonçait longue, très longue.

Après vingt bonnes minutes d'analyse du grimoire ils trouvèrent enfin quelque chose qui pourrait les aider.

\- Franchement je comprends rien à ce grimoire, c'est quoi cette magie sans baguette ? Demanda Blaise passablement agacé.

Hermione ricana, comme quoi toutes les heures qu'elle avait passé à la bibliothèque lui avaient servis contrairement à d'autre. Blaise, sentant venir le reproche à trente kilomètres la devança.

\- Je sais j'aurai du plus souvent aller à la bibliothèque. Dit-il en roulant des yeux.

\- En fait, ce grimoire parle de la magie de Salem, c'est une magie totalement différente de la nôtre. A l'époque, les sorcières de Salem pratiquaient la magie devant les moldu quand cela s'est su, ça a fait scandale, elles ont été massacrées. Depuis Salem est une ville protégée, seules les personnes surnaturelles comme les sorciers peuvent y entrer, les moldu ne la voient pas. Cette magie est en effet, une magie sans baguette, ils ont plus de facilité à utiliser leur magie corporelle mais par exemple avec une baguette ils seraient totalement incapables de pratiquer la magie.

\- Mais pourtant nous on peut pratiquer la magie informulée, la magie sans baguette.

\- Sauf que notre magie ne reste pas la même, la leur est plus destructrice. Apparemment il y a une légende qui parle d'une magie très destructrice, la plus destructrice en fait, la magie inklaya.

Blaise tiqua, bien évidemment il était au courant de tout à propos de la prophétie, de la magie inkalaya, de l'apodixis…

\- Ah bon ? Demanda-t-il en faignant l'ignorance de tout ça.

\- Et oui, je rêve d'aller à Salem depuis que je connais son existence ! Regarde là il explique qu'avec la magie de Salem on peut mettre en place un sort de localisation. Dit-elle en pointant du doigt un passage du grimoire.

\- Et tu peux m'expliquer comment veux-tu faire ça ?

Et il avait raison Hermione ne savait pas utiliser la magie de Salem et elle ne savait même pas si c'était possible. Elle passa sa main dans ses boucles indisciplinés et soupira. Encore plus compliqué, la formule était écrite en latin, elle s'y connaissait mais pas suffisamment pour pouvoir la traduire sans aucunes fautes.

\- Tu sais quoi, on va tout simplement essayer. Il faut qu'on trouve un dictionnaire latin – anglais.

\- Je m'en charge pour l'instant essaye de décoder le reste. Dit-il en s'en allant d'un pas déterminé.

Hermione avait trouvé quelques mots comme « sang » « famille » « objet » mais rien qui ne pourrait les aider à effectuer le sortilège. Elle se demanda si ils n'allaient pas devoir abandonner cette méthode et en trouver une autre.

\- C'est bon je l'ai ! S'écria-t-il.

Ils mirent plus d'une heure et demi à traduire la formule et maintenant il fallait qu'il l'a test, mais il était vrai que cette magie était vraiment bizarre.

\- Alors il est écrit que pour que le sort de localisation fonctionne il faut une carte ou une boussole et le sang d'une personne proche (principalement de la même famille) ou de la personne elle-même ou un objet auquel la personne tient particulièrement.

\- Alors Miss-je-sais-tout, comment on essaye pour voir si ça fonctionne ?

\- On a qu'à le tester sur Éléa, elle est chez Harry.

\- Et tu vas me dire que t'as souvent le sang de ta fille sur toi ? Dit Blaise ironiquement.

\- Et bien figures toi que oui, j'ai le sang de ma fille dans mes appartements. Dit-elle mais quand elle vit le regarda choqué de Blaise elle eut besoin de se justifier. Après tout on ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver, pour la plupart des potions qui guérissent on a besoin du sang du patient et je te rappel que ma fille est attrapeuse dans ta stupide équipe de quidditch.

Cette fois Blaise éclata franchement de rire. Hermione était vraiment un phénomène, elle était unique en son genre il n'y en avait pas deux comme elle.

\- Accio sang d'Éléa. Dit-elle faisant virevolter sa baguette magique.

La fiole de sang arriva sans une seule égratignure.

\- Bon on a la carte, le sang, les bougies et les incantations, je pense que l'on peut commencer.

Ils placèrent la carte du Royaume Uni sur la table et allumèrent les bougies en les plaçant de part et d'autre de la map, Hermione se mit debout et se plaça en face de la carte. Elle prit la fiole de sang dans sa main et elle ferma les yeux. Elle fit le vide dans son esprit et elle sentit une force entrer en elle, une espèce d'énergie magique. Lentement elle laissa tomber une goutte de sang sur la carte tout en ayant les yeux clos et lentement elle prononça :

\- Invenies quod amissum, invenies quod amissum, invenies quod amissum.

Sous les yeux ébahit de Blaise, les bougies se ravivèrent et la goutte de sang se déplaça sur la carte jusqu'à atterrir sur un point fixe. Quand Hermione ouvrit les yeux, elle se sentait bien, très bien même, comme-ci cette magie l'avait revigorée et au même moment les bougies s'éteignirent d'elles-mêmes.

\- Ça a fonctionné ? demanda-t-elle encore émue de ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Euh, je ne sais pas.

Hermione regarda attentivement la carte et elle fit un grand sourire à Blaise, il se sentit tout à coup plus léger, maintenant il ne leur restait plus qu'à réitérer ce sortilège sur Malfoy et le sortir de ce pétrin.

\- Godrics Hollow, la goute s'est arrêté là-bas et Harry habite à Godric's Hollow, ça a fonctionné Blaise, tout a fonctionné. Il faut qu'on récupère tout ça, on fera le sortilège quand on sera en Thaïlande, ça sera plus précis.

\- Tu… Tu viens ? T'en est sûr ? Dit-il en plongeant son regard sombre dans le sien, bien plus chaleureux.

\- Ecoute Blaise, il est vrai que je vous en veux énormément et il y a de fortes chances que je ne lui pardonne jamais, mais ça reste Draco le père de ma fille et un peu d'adrénaline ne me fera pas de mal. Il faut aussi que j'en parle à Harry. Et au moins je pourrai m'expliquer avec lui.

\- Non tu ne peux pas en parler à Potter Hermione. Et rappelles moi de t'enlever ta baguette quand tu seras face à lui, je ne veux pas être témoin d'un meurtre surtout qu'en Thaïlande les Avada sont moins contrôlés qu'ici, beaucoup moins.

Elle lui lança le regard le plus noir qu'elle avait en réserve et il sut que même si il le lui interdisait elle lui dirait quand même. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en entendant sa réflexion, mais il est vrai qu'elle avait peur de ne pas se contenir si elle se retrouvait face à lui et ses iris d'un gris acier. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre qui lui indiqua qu'il était plus d'une heure du matin.

\- Je lui en parlerai Blaise, au moins à propos des mangemorts, il doit y avoir Dolohov dans le lot. Je te propose qu'on aille se coucher et qu'on parte demain soir ça te dit ?

Zabini acquiesça et ils partirent tous les deux se coucher tout en sachant que demain serait une grosse journée et que plusieurs autres s'enchaîneraient sans leur laisser de répit.

 **x**

* * *

 **x**

Le lendemain quand Éléa ouvrit les yeux, les rayons du soleil traversaient les rideaux et elle entendait déjà les oiseaux chanter. A peine avait-elle émergé qu'elle se rappela des événements de la veille tout en regardant l'état de ses mains pleine d'encre. Callie, elle, dormait toujours et d'ailleurs elle avait une grosse tâche d'encre sur la joue gauche, ce qui la fit rire discrètement. Elle regarda Callie un instant, c'était une très jolie fille, elle avait les cheveux mi-long noir de jais exactement comme son père sauf qu'ils étaient raide comme ceux de sa mère, elle avait les yeux marrons clair avec quelques reflets émeraude et une bouche pleine.

Elle adorait Callie, pour elle c'était son tout, sa sœur, son âme sœur. Elle donnerait sa vie pour elle, elle ressentait ce lien si fort qui les unissait et c'était la seule chose capable de combler le vide qu'elle sentait dans une partie de son cœur depuis sa tendre enfance. Elle sortit de ses pensées et se décida de descendre déjeuner, alors elle sortit de la chambre sans faire de bruit, en descendant les escaliers elle regarda les photos qui ornaient les murs. Il y en avait pas mal, on pouvait en voir une de Harry, Ron, et sa mère ils devaient avoir 12 ans par-là, il y en avait une de Ginny et Hermione enceinte toutes les deux, sur une autre on pouvoir apercevoir Ginny, Ron, Harry et sa mère, c'était une photo prise à Ste Mangouste, sa mère portait déjà le collier qu'elle lui avait donné. Discrètement elle prit le cadre et descendit dans la cuisine.

Oncle Harry et tante Ginny devaient déjà être au travail, alors elle pénétra dans la cuisine mais elle retint un sursaut quand elle vit Liam adossé contre le plan de travail, vêtu seulement d'un bas de pyjama, il avait les cheveux en bataille « un peu comme oncle Harry » pensa-t-elle et ses yeux émeraude étaient à moitié ouvert, elle supposa qu'il venait juste de se lever. Ses yeux glissèrent accidentellement sur le torse nu du jeune homme et elle sentit ses joues rosir quand elle vit ses abdominaux finement dessinés. Liam, lui, eut un sourire plutôt satisfait à la vue de ces joues roses.

C'était très rare qu'Éléa soit intimidé par Liam, ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient petit, elle l'avait vu dans tous ses états, à l'époque ils prenaient même des bains tous les trois. Mais il y a quelques temps elle s'était rendu compte que ses sentiments pour lui avaient changé, ils étaient plus fort, en réalité cela faisait quelques mois qu'elle s'était avouée à elle-même être amoureuse de lui. Personne n'était au courant, pas même Callie.

\- Tu veux déjeuner ? Demanda Liam avec ce petit sourire en coin qui l'a faisait craquer.

\- Euh, juste un verre de jus d'orange s'il te plaît. Dit-elle.

A vrai dire Éléa ne savait plus où se mettre, elle détestait ne plus avoir le contrôle de son corps et par-dessus tout elle détestait rougir, et encore plus quand il s'agissait d'un garçon. En réalité elle n'était jamais vraiment sorti avec un garçon, elle avait déjà eu des petites amourettes, notamment quand elle partait en vacances en France avec sa mère et une fois à Poudlard avec Blake Higgs mais rien de très sérieux. Mais elle savait que Liam était un garçon différent des autres. Il était doux, marrant mais surtout il l'a connaissait mieux que personne.

\- Tiens. Dit-il en lui donnant son verre de jus d'orange. Oh fait j'ai déjà quelques idées pour l'histoire de Dolohov.

\- Callie t'as déjà mise au courant ? C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Éléa avec curiosité.

\- Ta mère t'a déjà parlé de Dolohov ? Essaye de t'en rappeler.

Éléa réfléchit un instant, en effet sa mère lui en avait déjà parlé une fois, elle devait avoir 3-4 ans, ils étaient déjà en Corse mais elle lui avait seulement dis que si un jour un monsieur avec une marque noire sur le bras l'accostait elle devait courir le plus vite possible sans s'arrêter et sans se retourner. Bien sûr ça n'était jamais arrivé et elle n'avait jamais vraiment su si elle parlait de Dolohov. Elle raconta donc tout ceci à Liam.

\- De toute manière dans mon salon on ne trouvera rien, si vraiment on veut trouver quelque chose il faut qu'on fouille la chambre de mes parents.

Éléa faillit s'étouffer avec son jus d'orange.

\- Non mais t'es malade ? On ne va pas fouiller la chambre de tes parents ! S'écria-t-elle choquée qui lui propose un truc pareil.

Liam eu un petit rire moqueur, Éléa détestait les plans foireux comme celui qu'il venait tout juste de lui proposer.

\- Ils ont un coffre dans leur chambre, fermé par un sortilège, ça veut bien dire qu'ils ont des choses à cacher ? Dit-il en arquant un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Non ça veut seulement dire qu'ils n'ont pas envie que certains viennent fouiller dans leur vie privée ! Lui répondit-elle en insistant sur le "certain".

\- Écoute, c'est le seul moyen qu'on a pour le moment. Donc si tu veux savoir…

\- Mais c'est insensé ! Pourquoi Dolohov voudrait me faire du mal, a par cette histoire qui s'est passée quand j'étais petite, on n'a aucune preuve !

\- Justement on va en trouver et j'espère n'avoir aucune preuve et penser qu'il est là pour autre chose. Dit-il en haussant les épaules. Si on trouve rien, ça prouvera qu'on a pas à s'inquiéter.

Éléa secoua la tête désespérée. Dans le fond il y avait une petite partie d'elle qui lui disait que son retour avait sûrement quelque chose avoir avec elle mais une autre partie lui disait que c'était du grand n'importe quoi. Mais elle décida d'écouter « la petite partie d'elle ».

\- Bon très bien, au fait il y avait ce cadre dans le couloir, ma mère porte le collier qu'elle m'a donné, peut-être que dans les affaires de tes parents on trouvera sa signification.

Liam acquiesça et ils montèrent au premier étage. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre des Potter, Éléa se sentit mal, comme-ci elle était une cambrioleuse qui venait fouiller dans la vie privée des gens. Elle secoua la tête pour balayer ses pensées négatives très loin de Godric's Hollow. Liam était en train de sortir une énorme malle du placard de ses parents. C'est vrai que caché une malle dans un placard et la verrouiller avec un sortilège était assez suspect.

\- _Alohomora_. Prononça Liam sa baguette en main.

Ils entendirent le cliquetis de la serrure du coffre, ils s'accroupirent et entamèrent leurs recherches. Il y avait un peu de tous des lettres, des parchemins, des photos et des bijoux. Ils fouillèrent le coffre et quelques minutes plus tard Éléa trouva une photo. C'était une toute petite photo, dessus il y avait deux bébés pas plus grands que 3 pommes. Elle retourna la photo mais rien n'était inscrit. Elle trouva cela vraiment bizarre, il n'y avait aucun jumeaux parmi eux tous.

\- Tu penses que c'est qui ? Demanda Éléa à Liam en lui montrant la photo.

\- Aucune idée, je connais aucun jumeaux, c'est peut-être toi et Callie non ? Regarde on voit ta tache de naissance sur ta main. Dit-il en passant son regard de Éléa à Callie qui venait tout juste des les rejoindre, sa tâche d'encre encore présente sur sa joue.

Éléa regarda la photo de plus près et en effet un des deux bébés avait exactement la même tâche de naissance qu'elle sur la main droite. Mais l'autre bébé ne pouvait pas être Callie, elles avaient deux mois d'écart, et la différence était très voyante entre un nouveau-né et un bébé de deux mois. A ce moment-là, de nombreuses questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête comme par exemple « est-ce vraiment elle sur la photo ? » «Pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais vu cette photo auparavant ? », mais seulement une raisonnait plus fort que les autres. « Qui était ce bébé à côté d'elle ? ».

 **x**

* * *

Et voilà c'est la fin du deuxième chapitre...

Bon que pensez vous de mon p'tit **Blaise** ? Et de mon mini-Potter ( **Liam** )? Et oui Éléa craque sur lui, ah la la le charme des Potter... Je vous vois venir, le charme Malfoyen n'est pas comparable ! Passons aux choses sérieuses. A votre avis pourquoi Draco à **simulé sa mort** et surtout pourquoi il n'a pas prévenu l'amour de sa vie, Hermione ? Tout en sachant qu'il avait une fille ? **Mystère mystère.** Bon on voit pas trop Harry et Ginny dans ce chapitre mais un peu plus tard il y aura une partie dans un des chapitre consacrée au couple. Mais surtout, qui est ce **bébé à côté d'Éléa** sur cette photo ?

J'attends vos avis avec impatience !

On se voit samedi prochain pour le troisième chapitre qui sera fort en rebondissements, entre un **face à face virulent** et des **réponses qui ne seront pas au goût de tout le monde** , ce chapitre promet d'être fort en émotion.

 _Elya_.


	4. CHAPITRE III

Hello guys !

 **Je reviens en force avec le troisième chapitre fort en rebondissements et en émotions.**

 **Characters :** HG x DM / GW x HP / BZ / RW x PP / OC

 **Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à la talentueuse JK. R sauf mes petit O.C qui sortent tout droit de mon imagination.

 **Petite surprise :** d'habitude mes chapitres font environ 5000 mots mais celui-ci en fait le double !

Bon et bien il me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une agréable lecture.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE TROIS**

 **x**

 **Août 2015, Thaïlande**

Hermione avait expliqué à Blaise qu'il fallait en parler à Dumbledore pour qu'il apaise la situation, déjà que Minerva était passablement agacée du départ de Blaise moins un jour avant la rentrée alors si elle lui disait qu'elle partait avec lui, elle aurait sûrement fait une syncope. Elle était donc en mission secrète dans le bureau de McGonagall. Quand Dumbledore la vit entrer il eut ce sourire malicieux qui lui était habituel. Elle alla vers son tableau et elle entama un résumé de tout ce que Blaise lui avait raconté hier soir à propos de Draco et de sa captivité. Il accepta de les couvrir auprès de Minerva, mais l'attitude qu'il adoptait lui mit la puce à l'oreille, elle avait l'intime conviction qu'il en savait plus que ce qu'il prétendait comme à son habitude; mais elle décida de ne pas s'attarder là-dessus et elle le remercia avant de filer à toute vitesse.

Pendant ce temps Blaise était dans la grande salle en train de dîner avec McGonagall, en réalité il tentait de faire diversion pendant qu'Hermione parlait au tableau de Dumbledore. Il l'écoutait parler depuis vingt bonnes minutes des nouvelles techniques de métamorphose avec les objets moldu de haute technologie, franchement il pensait que c'était le pire dîner de toute sa vie. Boire son hydromel et manger son dessert en écoutant la vieille chouette n'étaient pas vraiment sa tasse de thé. Pendant que Minerva déblatérait sur divers sujets plus inutiles les uns que les autres il vit Hermione dans le coin de la grande porte lui faire signe de venir. Il leva la tête et plaqua ses mains l'une contre l'autre, en fait il remerciait Merlin- ou plutôt Hermione, de l'avoir fait sortir de cette conversation qui lui avait donné un mal de crâne pas possible.

Il s'excusa auprès de McGonagall prétextant qu'il était l'heure pour lui de partir pour son fameux voyage et il partit aussitôt rejoindre Hermione sous le regard suspicieux et l'air pincé de Minerva.

\- Bon on est bon. Dit-elle en lui tendant un petit sac agrandi par magie. Prend ça, il y a tout ce dont on a besoin là-dedans.

Rapidement elle fit une liste de tout ce qu'elle devait faire avant de partir pour vérifier si elle n'avait rien oublié.

\- Je suis allée voir Dumbledore, j'ai écrit et envoyé une lettre à Éléa ainsi qu'à Harry et j'ai toutes nos affaires. On peut partir mais par contre, c'est moi qui gère le transplannage je veux arriver en Thaïlande avec tous mes membres.

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel. C'était du Hermione tout craché, elle voulait toujours tout gérer.

\- Bon allez c'est parti. Lança-t-elle. Prend ma main.

Il prit sa main dans la sienne et Hermione ferma les yeux pour bien se concentrer, elle avait un endroit très précis en tête. A vrai dire cette nuit elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, et elle avait passé sa soirée a faire pas mal de recherche sur la Thaïlande ainsi que sur leur communauté magique, mais étant donné qu'ils ne savaient pas trop où chercher, elle avait installé leur QG dans une chambre d'hôtel au centre de Bangkok. Elle souffla un dernier coup et ils disparurent en un tourbillon avec l'habituel « CRAC » du transplannage.

Ils atterrirent sans aucune égratignure sur les places prévues à cet effet. Ils étaient enfin arrivés à Bangkok. Hermione regardait autour d'elle des étoiles pleins les yeux. C'était tout bonnement magnifique. En réalité ils étaient au centre de la communauté magique de Bangkok. La rue était bondée de petits commerces plus magique les uns que les autres. Ça avait vraiment rien avoir avec l'Angleterre notamment par la température, la chaleur était étouffante ici. Des milliers de lanternes thaïlandaises ornaient le ciel, illuminant toute la ville. Même Blaise était émerveillé, il n'était jamais allé en Thaïlande auparavant mais c'était vraiment magnifique, à en couper le souffle. Ils continuèrent de remonter la grande rue, non s'en s'arrêter sur certains marchants pour acheter quelques souvenirs et des friandises. Hermione venait de s'offrir une barbapapa en forme de rose, elle était saupoudrée de sucre qui scintillait comme des étoiles.

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait un grand bond en arrière et d'avoir dix ans. Mais bien sûr toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin. Son retour à la réalité fut plus dur qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle leva les yeux et elle aperçut leur hôtel deux ou trois mètre plus loin, elle agrippa Blaise par le bras et l'entraîna au « Magic Chao Phraya ». Ils pénétrèrent dans l'hôtel qui lui aussi était magnifique, et ils se dirigèrent directement à l'accueil.

\- Wahou, cet hôtel est vraiment trop beau. Souffla Hermione à Blaise, émerveillée.

Il la regarda et acquiesça, totalement d'accord avec elle. L'homme de l'accueil arriva et quand Hermione vit qui c'était elle n'en cru pas ses yeux. Elle avait une chance sur mille de croiser quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait ici.

\- Dean ? Demanda Hermione complètement interloquée.

L'homme leva la tête et il fut aussi choqué qu'elle quand il les vit. Il vint les saluer, il n'avait pas changé toujours aussi grand, bien sûr il avait pris quelques rides mais à 35 ans rien d'anormal.

\- Hermione ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? ça fait longtemps ! S'exclama-t-il, ravi de voir une de ses anciennes camarades.

\- Euh… On est là pour une mission. Et toi que fais-tu là ?

\- Oh et bien, c'est mon hôtel. Après la guerre je suis venu faire mes études de droit magique ici pour être avocat*, et grâce à la bourse des combattants de la guerre noire, j'ai ouvert cet hôtel.

\- C'est super tout ça dis donc. Lança Blaise ironiquement.

Hermione lui lança une œillade meurtrière l'incitant à se taire avant que d'innommables noms de dragons fusent dans tous les sens.

\- Ne fais pas attention à cet abruti. Tu as des nouvelles de Seamus ?

\- Oui, on se parle très souvent. Il habite en Irlande et il a ouvert un pub avec sa femme.

\- C'est super, je suis vraiment contente pour vous deux.

\- Merci Hermione. J'ai appris que finalement tu t'étais dirigé vers l'enseignement. S'enquit-il curieux.

\- Oui, en effet je suis professeur d'arithmancie. Dit-elle avec une pointe de fierté.

Ils restèrent là pendant dix bonnes minutes à discuter de tout de rien, Blaise, lui s'impatientait. Après tout, Thomas n'était pas son ami, juste une connaissance de Poudlard qui ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde.

\- Bon Thomas, c'est pas que je t'aime pas mais on a beaucoup à faire, on pourrait avoir les clefs de notre chambre ?

Hermione lui fit un regard noir et lui mit une tape sur le crâne, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être enfantin des fois.

\- S'il te plaît. Rajouta Blaise se grattant l'arrière du crâne en grimaçant.

Dean regarda Hermione et il lui fit un sourire comme pour lui dire que ce n'était pas grave. Il leur donna la clef de leur chambre et ils partirent s'installer aussitôt.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce ils restèrent bouche bée par la beauté de la chambre. Des étoiles ornaient le plafond ressemblant étrangement au plafond de Poudlard, il y avait de grandes vitres qui donnaient sur tout Bangkok et c'était grand, très grand. La pièce était magique en elle-même, il suffisait juste de demander et tout arrivé à vous. Hermione posa son sac sur une grande table en verre et elle s'y installa prête à travailler.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait s'y mettre maintenant et aller le chercher ce soir. Dit-elle en sortant le grimoire.

\- Très bien. Pour le sortilège on prend ton sang ?

\- Hum, non. Dit Hermione en baissant la tête légèrement, gênée. J'ai pris le sang d'Éléa c'est plus sûr.

Blaise la regarda un instant, elle avait l'air comme mal à l'aise et un peu nerveuse. Il se demandait si toute cette histoire avec Draco en était la cause. Après tout, à l'époque Hermione et Draco étaient très amoureux, pour Blaise, ils étaient fait pour être ensemble, jusqu'au jour où il disparut. Blaise était un mangemort « corrompu », il aidait Draco qui lui était un espion, à obtenir certaines informations sur les missions données par Voldemort. Quand Malfoy disparut, Zabini n'était pas au courant du pourquoi du comment, jusqu'à l'année d'après quand il reçut une lettre de Draco qui lui expliquait tout, la prophétie, Salem, la magie inklaya…

Hermione était un peu déboussolée, Draco était en vie. Il avait disparu depuis presque quinze ans, le jour de la naissance d'Éléa, le 22 décembre 2000. Hermione n'avait jamais eu de nouvelles de lui, elle le pensait mort. Mais non il était en vie et n'avait même pas essayé de la contacter elle ou sa fille. Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Elle avait tellement de questions à lui poser, elle avait tellement envie de savoir pourquoi il l'avait abandonné, et surtout pourquoi il avait fait ça à sa fille, la chair de sa chair, son sang. Mais elle avait également tellement de rancœur mais surtout elle se sentait idiote, idiote d'avoir cru qu'il était mort alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais retrouvé son corps.

Bien sûr qu'elle en voulait à Blaise, mais elle n'en avait pas finis avec lui, elle voulait qui lui raconte tout sans omettre aucun détails sauf que lui pensait que si quelqu'un devait tout lui raconter, ça devrait être Draco.

A cet instant-là Hermione se remémora ce jour horrible, ce jour où sa vie avait basculé.

 **x**

 **oOoOo FLASH BACK oOoOo**

 **22 décembre 2000, Manoir Wickley**

 _Elle papillonna des yeux, elle était toute engourdie, son corps lui faisait atrocement mal et elle avait une affreuse migraine, elle sentait les battements de son cœur dans sa tempe surement dû à l'afflux sanguin. Elle avait l'impression qu'un dragon avait pris place dans son cerveau et crachait du feu à tout va. Ses yeux s'habituèrent lentement à la lumière artificielle de la pièce et elle reconnut cet endroit comme étant une des chambres médicales aménagées au manoir Wickley, là où l'Ordre du Phoenix s'occupait des blessés et tout ce qui touché du domaine médical._

 _Elle se remémora les événements de la veille, instinctivement elle posa une main sur son ventre arrondi mais désormais vide de toute forme de vie et elle paniqua, elle regarda autour d'elle, rien, personne à par deux couffins vides. Elle sentit ses yeux s'humidifiés prêt à laisser couler ses larmes de frustration, de tristesse, de fatigue mais surtout d'inquiétude._

 _Au même moment la porte s'ouvrit d'une douceur totalement calculée, laissant apparaître une Ginny épuisée avec le teint blafard mais avec un incroyable sourire plaqué sur son visage. Quand elle vit les bras de sa meilleure amie, la jeune Granger se calma aussitôt et ses larmes devinrent des larmes de joie. En effet, la rouquine tenait dans ses bras un nouveau-né un peu plus grand qu'une main emmitouflé dans un plaid rose qui dormait tranquillement, ses poings serrés contre ses joues roses._

 _Elle s'approcha de son amie et posa l'enfant délicatement dans ses bras pour ne pas la réveiller, même si elle était sûre qu'elle se serait rendormie aussitôt après. Hermione regarda sa fille, l'enfant qu'elle avait mis au monde quelques heures plus tôt. Elle l'observait essayant d'enregistrer le moindre détail en passant par son petit nez légèrement en trompette, les deux ou trois taches de rousseur qui parcouraient ses joues mais qui était à peine visible sur la peau marbrée du nourrisson, ainsi que ses longs cils blond qui lui donnaient un air de poupée, ses yeux étaient fermés mais elle devina aisément qu'ils devaient être d'un jolie gris d'acier, comme son père. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de cheveux mais ils étaient déjà bien blond mais moins que le reste de la famille Malfoy, plutôt un blond rappelant la couleur des champs de blé._

 _Elle lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts l'imaginant déjà gambader dans un joli jardin avec tous ses cousins. Ginny les regardait avec tant d'amour et tant de douceur qu'Hermione le sentit et elle releva la tête vers elle pour lui adresser un resplendissant sourire, comme pour la remerciait de l'avoir aidé à avoir mis au monde une si jolie poupée._

 _\- Comment vous allez l'appeler cette princesse ? Demanda-t-elle._

 _\- Elle c'est bébé A ? Ginny acquiesça. Alors ce sera Éléa Flora. Sourit Hermione en caressa sa minuscule main de son pouce._

 _Mais soudainement, la jeune Weasley perdit son sourire et cet éclat pétillant, elle reprit la petite des bras d'Hermione qui ne broncha pas tant elle était fatiguée et elle l'a déposa délicatement dans son berceau. Elle revint vers elle, prit sa main dans la sienne. Tellement qu'elle l'a serrait fort elle pouvait sentir son pouls battre contre son poignet. Hermione la regarda la peur ayant envahi ses iris d'ambre redoutant déjà ce que Ginny allait lui dire._

 _Elle inspira un bon coup et regarda son amie prête à lui annoncer la pire chose qui puisse arriver à une mère. Elle sentait déjà les larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux._

\- _Hermione je… je suis désolé…_

\- _Non… N-Non…Non… Sanglota-t-elle pendant que Ginny la prenait dans ses bras, ses propres larmes dévalant ses joues._

\- _Je suis désolé… Dit-elle en inspirant un bon cou sa gorge nouée due au fait qu'elle pleurait. Elle n'a pas survécu._

\- _Non ! Non ! Mon bébé ! Hurla Hermione comme dans un état second. Non… C'est pas possible… Non…_

 _Plus elle criait plus Ginny la serrait fort comme si elle avait peur qu'elle s'écroule. Hermione avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur l'empêchant de respirer, elle hurlait et pleurait, elle avait l'impression de mourir à petit feu, qu'on lui arrachait une moitié d'elle. Elle était dans un état second, affreusement blême, les yeux extrêmement rouge et elle avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Elle avait envie de tout casser, de tout brûler. On venait de lui arracher son bébé, son sang, sa chair, la sœur de sa petite Éléa, sa jumelle. Sa petite fille, son petit ange qu'elle avait porté pendant presque neuf mois, sa deuxième petite merveille. Toutes ses pensées s'embrouillèrent, elle n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir, la voix de Ginny résonnant comme un écho «elle n'a pas survécu »._

 _Elle ne pouvait plus respirer, ne pouvait plus parler et elle se sentit glisser, comme happée par une force obscure._

\- _Draco… Souffla-t-elle avant de s'évanouir, le cœur déchiré._

 _Ginny ne savait pas quoi faire, en entendant sa meilleure amie, son âme sœur, hurler d'horreur, d'une infinie tristesse et de peur. Elle la sentit se détendre dans ses bras et son pouls ralentir, elle venait de s'évanouir sous le coup du choc, du chagrin et de l'horreur de perdre un enfant, son enfant. La jeune Weasley n'en menait pas large, elle avait pleuré une bonne partie de la nuit et elle ressassait, ressassait, mais ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui avait bien pu arriver, redoutant comment elle allait lui annoncer, mais quoi qu'elle aurait dit sa peine et sa souffrance aurait été la même._

 _Elle savait que les grossesses gémellaires avaient des risques mais celle d'Hermione s'était incroyablement bien passée contenu du contexte de guerre, elle avait accouché presque à terme, trois semaines avant la date du terme exactement. Elle avait fait une hémorragie interne ce qui l'avait obligé à lui faire une anesthésie générale et finir l'accouchement par une césarienne, quand elle avait laissé les deux petites filles dans leurs couveuses magique elles allaient très bien, aucun problème cardiaque, aucun problème pulmonaire. Elle ne comprenait pas, la seule hypothèse était la mort subite du nourrisson, qui elle, n'avait aucune explication._

 _Elle secoua la tête, lasse de toutes ces morts. Cela ne suffisait-il pas ? Elle allongea Hermione correctement sur son lit de fortune et elle la couva d'un plaid. D'un coup de baguette, elle défit le sort d'insonorisation qu'elle avait lancé au berceau de la petite Éléa avant d'apprendre la nouvelle à sa meilleure amie et rapprocha le couffin du lit de celle-ci. Elle effleura la joue du nouveau-né du bout des doigts, elle était si triste, si triste que leurs enfants soient nés dans un monde pareil où la terreur et la peur régnaient. Elle embrassa doucement le front de la jeune Gryffondor avant de sortir de la pièce, elle avait besoin de parler de ses doutes à quelqu'un._

 _En arrivant dans le salon du manoir, elle se laissa tomber sur le vieux et grand canapé et elle passa une main sur son front d'un geste machinal. Elle avait les yeux bouffis d'avoir trop pleuré et la gorge nouée. Elle regarda le jeune homme qui dormait paisiblement sur le fauteuil d'en face, il semblait étonnement serein mais elle savait que lorsque le sommeil les emportaient, c'étaient les seuls moments où ils pouvaient se permettre de partir loin de ce monde, seulement bien sûr quand les cauchemars ne venaient pas prendre la place des rêves._

 _Elle se leva, étonnement faible étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas fermé un seul œil de la nuit essayant de trouver une réponse au décès prématuré du nouveau-né. Doucement, elle posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui avait élu domicile sur ce vieux fauteuil dont les ressorts ressortaient de part et d'autre et le secoua avec douceur pour le réveiller. Il grogna et papillonna des yeux et s'étira avec la souplesse d'un serpent. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant la rouquine penchée au-dessus de lui. En la regardant, il sût que quelque chose n'allait pas et il se redressa en frottant ses yeux de ses poings._

 _\- Théo, as-tu eu des nouvelles de Draco ? J'ai essayé par tous les moyens de le joindre et aucunes nouvelles je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter._

 _Ledit Théo plongea son regard bleu électrique dans celui de son amie, partageant son inquiétude. Il avait été d'astreinte cette nuit et avait dû se rendre à Manchester où les mangemorts avaient commencé une bataille sans merci et il n'avait pas croisé Draco. Il se gratta la tempe à l'aide de son index, soucieux._

 _\- Hier soir j'ai vu Blaise dans le camp adverse mais aucune trace de Draco. Dit-il en soupirant lasse de cette stupide guerre d'idéaux._

 _\- Tu penses que tu-sais-qui est au courant ? Dit Ginny blêmissant à vue d'œil._

 _Il l'a regarda incertain, a vrai dire il n'en savait rien. Il passa une main sur son visage réfléchissant à toute allure._

 _\- Tu en as parlé avec Hermione ? Demanda-t-il. Je sais qu'avec sa grossesse elle ne doit pas subir de stress mais peut-être qu'elle en sait un peu plus que nous._

 _La jeune rouquine baissa la tête sentant les lames affluaient derrière ses paupières._

 _\- Elle a accouché cette nuit et… Commença-t-elle une larme traîtresse s'échappant jusqu'à s'écraser dans son cou et la voix tremblante. Un des bébés n'a pas survécu._

 _Théo la regarda longuement essayant de savoir si c'était une blague ou si elle était sérieuse, il prit son visage dans ses mains la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux, en voyant ses larmes il sut que non, ce n'était pas du tout une blague. Il sentit sa gorge se resserrer tel un étau._

 _\- Tu veux dire que…_

 _Il ne put finir sa phrase, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Il ferma les yeux un instant et Ginny fut surprise de voir des larmes perler au coin des yeux du serpentard. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne encore sur sa joue comme pour lui donner le peu d'énergie et de courage qui lui restait._

 _Quelques jours passèrent, Hermione était assise sur un des fauteuils du grand salon du manoir Wickley, elle portait une longue robe noire agrémenté d'une cape noire également avec quelques détails dorés et son visage trahissait la douleur et la tristesse qu'elle portait en elle depuis le décès de son enfant. Elle avait les yeux bouffis et rouge d'avoir trop pleuré, le visage pâle et les lèvres gercés tant elle les avait mordillées. Draco n'avait toujours pas refait surface ni donné signe de vie et elle en avait marre d'être constamment inquiète, de se demander où il était si il lui était arrivé quelque chose ou si il était seulement en mission sans avoir pris la peine de l'avertir. Il n'était même pas au courant de la naissance de ses filles._

 _Son meilleur ami, son frère, Harry Potter, n'était pas franchement proche du jeune Malfoy mais il savait qu'il était fou amoureux de la Gryffondor, il savait qu'il donnerait sa vie pour sa meilleure amie mais également pour ses filles, enfin sa fille… Il espérait qu'il soit en mission mais plus les jours passèrent, plus il était inquiet, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés et noir de jais tentant de les recoiffer même si au final ce geste était plus devenu une habitude qu'autre chose._

 _Ses yeux émeraudes habituellement pétillant avaient perdu de leurs éclats, ils semblaient ternes et vitreux à cause de cette guerre mais également par rapport à l'horrible événement qui avait touché sa meilleure amie, sa petite sœur. Instinctivement il prit sa main entremêlant ses doigts aux siens, il voulait lui donner du courage pour affronter cette dernière épreuve. Après cela elle pourrait faire son deuil, à sa manière certes, c'est à dire en se plongeant dans le travail et dans les bouquins pour chercher des nouvelles méthodes médicales moldu mais au moins, elle pourrait faire son deuil tranquillement._

 _Ce petit ange qui aurait dû être sa filleule n'avait même pas un enterrement digne de ce nom, ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque de se retrouver dans un vrai cimetière, tous les morts appartenant à leurs camps étaient enterrés dans le grand domaine qui entouré le manoir. Quand il vit que tous les gens présents se dirigeaient vers le jardin, il regarda Hermione qui était tout simplement éteinte. Son regard était vide et ses mains tremblaient il pouvait le sentir ayant toujours sa main dans la sienne. Sans un mot il embrassa le sommet de son crâne et l'entraîna dehors suivant les autres. Elle ne broncha même pas suivant Harry comme une automate._

 _Après avoir parcouru quelques mètres, ils arrivèrent devant une petite pierre tombale entièrement faîte de marbre lustré sous une arche garnit de roses blanches. Il sentit son amie se tendre et il serra sa main un peu plus fort de peur qu'elle s'écroule. Il ferma les yeux sentant les larmes gonfler derrière ses paupières. Elle ne méritait tout simplement pas cela et il se dit que Merlin ou la nature – il ne savait en qui croire en ce moment, leur avait réservé une vie bien tragique._

 _Elle était droite, le regard éteint et le teint livide. Elle regardait cette pierre tombale sans même la voir, sa petite fille allait reposer ici dans cet horrible partie du jardin qui lui rappelait tous les jours que cette vie était bien morbide, Ginny avait voulu égayer tout cela en ajoutant des fleurs ainsi que des pétales qui virevoltait au-dessus du trou dans lequel le cercueil où reposait son ange allait être enterré. Sur cette pierre on pouvait voir des étoiles qui brillaient de mille feux. Sa meilleure amie la connaissait mieux que personne et elle savait qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler « ma petite étoile » lorsqu'elle était enceinte._

 _Elle ne voulait aucun discours, de toute manière qu'aurait-elle pu dire sur ce petit être qu'elle ne connaissait à peine et qu'elle avait pourtant porté pendant neuf mois ? Elle sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue pour finir sa course dans le creux de sa clavicule et d'autres suivirent, sans s'arrêter. Elle se sentait trembler prête à s'effondrer à tout moment. Mais elle se l'était promis, elle serait forte pour elle mais également pour Éléa. Draco, l'amour de sa vie n'était pas là et il n'était même pas au courant de tout ce qui s'était passé cette dernière semaine, il avait simplement disparu, il s'était volatilisé sans donner signe de vie et elle espérait de tout cœur que rien ne lui était arrivé même si sa raison lui criait le contraire mais elle s'efforçait de na pas y croire refusant de perdre deux des amours de sa vie en même pas une semaine._

 _Quand le cercueil arriva magiquement au-dessus du trou prévu à cet effet, elle sentit son cœur se déchirait à nouveau et très sérieusement elle se mit à penser que jamais il ne rebattrait comme avant, il lui manquerait toujours quelque chose et elle savait que jamais cette impression de manque ne partirait._

 _Elle était désormais en larme quand le cercueil fut pratiquement enterrée, elle s'avança, Harry, Ronald et Ginny la soutenant par les épaules, elle ne pouvait parler, ne pouvait les remercier d'être là alors elle posa ses mains sur les leurs en signe de gratitude avant de s'emparer d'une rose qui virevoltait autour d'elle, elle regarda une dernière fois ce cercueil ne mesurant pas plus de soixante centimètre, elle sentit sa gorge se resserré peinant à respirer, alors elle s'approcha, ferma les yeux laissant le doux vent balayait son visage. Et elle sut qu'il était tant de dire adieu à cette petite fille qu'elle aimait tant alors elle lança la rose et ses yeux se posèrent sur cette petite pierre tombale ou le nom de son enfant s'était gravé magiquement au moment où la rose avait touché le coffre en chêne et on pouvait y lire :_

 _Hope Dracie Malfoy_

 **oOoOoOo**

 **x**

Désormais des larmes dévalaient ses joues et elle sentait ses mains trembler. Blaise ne l'avait pas lâché du regard tout le long où elle était dans ses pensées, il avait vu son visage passait par toutes les couleurs, il savait à quoi elle pensait, il passa sa main sur son visage, fatigué. Il s'approcha d'elle et vint se placer dans son dos entourant ses épaules de ses bras. Elle se détendit légèrement mais ça ne fit pas passer la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie en repensant à tous ces mauvais souvenirs.

Elle essuya rageusement ses larmes en repensant à ce qui l'avait amené ici, elle se leva brusquement bousculant Blaise au passage lui arrachant une grimace et elle releva la tête pour se redonner une certaine contenance.

\- Faisons ce sort de localisation et retrouvons Draco. Ordonna-t-elle la voix plus dure que ce qu'elle aurait voulu.

Blaise ne broncha pas au ton qu'elle avait employé, il savait que quand elle repensait au décès de sa fille, elle n'était plus du tout elle-même. Ils préparèrent tout le matériel nécessaire pour mener à bien ce sort de localisation sans un bruit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le sort était enfin réalisé. Hermione leva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de Blaise.

\- Il est dans une ville appelée Rayong. Souffla-t-elle.

\- On doit se préparer. Dit Blaise dont la voix était sans appel.

Hermione acquiesça vivement même si elle était une Gryffondor et que ça lui arrivait d'agir sans réfléchir - même si ça restait très rare contrairement à Harry et Ron, ils avaient besoin d'un plan d'attaque. Peut-être qu'il y avait une vingtaine de mangemorts ou alors peut-être juste trois, ils n'en savaient rien. Il fallait qu'ils se préparent. Après tout on était en Thaïlande, peut-être qu'ils avaient recruté des sorciers ici et dans ce cas-là ils n'auraient aucune chance.

\- On a besoin de renfort. Dit-elle connaissant déjà la réaction de Blaise.

\- Il en est hors de question.

Elle secoua la tête et claqua sa langue contre son palet, il commençait vraiment à l'agacer.

\- Ils sont peut-être trente Blaise, réfléchis un peu. S'exclama-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Je sais que tu es un bon sorcier qui s'y connait beaucoup en magie noire, mais partir à deux, c'est du suicide !

Blaise soupira avant de se laisser tomber sur le grand canapé en cuir qui siégeait dans le salon. Il gratta nerveusement sa barbe naissante tout en réfléchissant. Il en avait marre de tout ça, si son ami avait tout dit à Hermione depuis le début ils n'en seraient pas là. Il secoua la tête histoire de balayer ses pensées, il n'avait pas le temps de critiquer les choix de son meilleur ami il devait d'abord le sortir de là.

Il devait avouer qu'elle n'avait pas tort, aller là-bas tous les deux, c'était carrément se jeter dans la gueule du dragon.

\- Très bien. Soupira-t-il. Préviens Potter et toute la troupe.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour l'ancienne Gryffondor alors elle transplanna et disparut en un tourbillon.

Elle se trouvait juste devant la maison des Potter qu'ils avaient fait construire à Godric's Hollow après la fin de la guerre. Elle ne perdit pas une seconde après tout elle n'avait vraiment pas le temps de s'éterniser, elle se dirigea vers le perron, gravit celui-ci et toqua à la porte sans ménagement, elle savait qu'il était très tard mais sur le moment elle s'en fichait, trop stressée pour faire preuve d'une quelconque politesse.

Elle attendit quelques minutes mais personne ne vint, elle s'apprêtait à toquer une nouvelle fois quand elle entendit le bruit d'une clef dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit sur un Harry Potter aux cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais, les yeux tirés par la fatigue et ses lunettes rondes posées négligemment sur son nez. Il s'apprêtait à lancer toutes sortes de nom de dragon à la personne qui osait le déranger à une heure du matin mais il se retint quand il vit sa meilleure amie plus angoissée que jamais.

\- On a besoin de renfort. Souffla-t-elle s'excusant d'un regard.

Il acquiesça simplement et se décala pour la laisser rentrer. Il déposa un chaste baiser sur son front et en un haussement de sourcil, il lui demanda des explications. Alors elle lui expliqua et il lui assura que bien évidemment il était de la partie, il connaissait déjà le début de l'histoire en ayant lu la missive qu'elle lui avait envoyé un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

\- Prend toi un truc à boire, je vais réveiller Gin et les enfants. Dit-il en montant les escaliers.

Hermione soupira, elle n'avait pas envie de boire trop angoissée pour avaler quoi que ce soit. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de réfléchir plus longuement qu'une tête blonde lui sauta dans les bras. Elle resserra son étreinte, caressa les cheveux de sa fille humant l'odeur de vanille qui s'emmenaient de ceux-ci. La jeune Éléa se détacha et planta son regard gris dans celui de sa mère et lui lança un sourire resplendissant malgré la fatigue qui berçait son visage.

\- Tu es enfin rentrée ? Je me faisais du souci, tu es restée assez évasive ans ta lettre. S'exclama-t-elle en s'éloignant un peu.

Elle soupira pour la énième fois et prit la main de sa fille dans la sienne.

\- Je repars juste après mon ange, je suis venu chercher du renfort.

Éléa haussa un sourcil, soudainement inquiète.

\- Pourquoi du renfort ? Dit-elle l'inquiétude transperçant sa voix.

Hermione prit son visage entre ses mains et embrassa le sommet de son crâne.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas chérie, ce n'est rien d'important. Mentit-elle.

Éléa n'était pas dupe mais ne dit rien, de toute manière elle savait qu'elle devrait se contenter de cette réponse. Des pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers, Harry suivit de sa meilleure amie Ginny et de leurs deux enfants Callie et Liam. La jeune Potter avait un sac avec des changes tout comme son frère qui lui en avait deux, il en tendit un à la jeune Malfoy qui le remercia d'un regard et il vint embrasser sa marraine.

\- Vous trois, vous allez chez votre grand-mère. Ordonna Ginny d'un ton qui se voulait sans appel.

Elle vit Callie ouvrir la bouche prête à répliquer qu'ils étaient assez grand pour se garder tout seul mais d'un seul regard, sa mère lui intima de se taire ce qui provoqua un rictus narquois à son grand frère qui se moquait ouvertement d'elle.

\- Mamie Molly va nous tuer de débarquer chez elle à une heure du matin. Grommela Callie dans sa barbe inexistante, apparemment pas ravie de passer la nuit au terrier.

\- Non je l'ai déjà prévenue. Souffla Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel.

Éléa embrassa sa mère une dernière fois et elle suivit ses cousins qui se dirigeaient vers la cheminée d'un pas traînant. Hermione remarqua la lueur d'inquiétude et de panique qui s'était allumée dans le regard de sa fille. Elle détestait lui mentir alors elle détourna les yeux pour éviter son regard. Sinon elle savait qu'elle allait flancher et lui raconter toute la vérité mais le lendemain elle partait pour Poudlard et elle ne voulait surtout pas l'inquiéter.

Quand les enfants disparurent de l'antre de la cheminée, la rouquine se tourna vers son amie de toujours et vint la prendre dans ses bras sentant son stress à des kilomètres.

\- Harry m'a tout raconté, comment vas-tu ? S'enquit-elle la mine inquiète.

Hermione haussa les épaules, elle n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur ses états d'âmes.

\- On en parlera plus tard, il faut qu'on y aille Blaise nous attends.

Personne ne broncha, elle agrippa leur main leur lançant un regard pour savoir si ils étaient prêts, les époux Potter se regardèrent et acquiescèrent et ils disparurent en un tourbillon suivit du bruit habituel du transplannage.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre d'hôtel elle ne put retenir un sourire quand elle entendit le « Wahou » de sa meilleure amie. En effet cette chambre d'hôtel était tout bonnement magnifique. Blaise qui était toujours assis sur le canapé se leva d'un coup et vint à leur rencontre, il enlaça la rouquine et serra la main du brun.

\- J'ai trouvé l'endroit où Draco pourrait-être. S'exclama-t-il en étalant une nouvelle carte sur la grande table. C'est une carte de la ville de Rayong. Pour tout vous dire, là-bas c'est la campagne. Le seul lieu possible serait cet entrepôt qui m'a l'air abandonné. Dit-il en pointant du doigt le bâtiment qui se dressait devant deux.

En voyant leur surprise, il leur confirma leurs pensées.

\- Oui c'est un carte en 3D, ils sont fantastiques ces thaïlandais. Donc je disais, cet entrepôt a trois entrées et une sortie de secours. Il faudrait qu'on soit posté à chacune d'elle.

\- Donc logiquement, si ils sont intelligent il devrait avoir environ deux mangemorts ou peut-ête plus à chaque entrée et d'autres à l'intérieur ? Demanda Hermione, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

\- Ça serait plausible en effet, dans tous les cas il y en aura, je pense que ce plan sert à rien. Dit Potter redoutant la réaction de ses amis.

Blaise haussa un sourcil.

\- Et pourquoi ça Potter ? Demanda Blaise sans s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Parce que dans tous les cas on ne sait pas combien ils sont. Acheva Hermione et Harry acquiesça suivit par sa femme.

Blaise leva les mains en signe d'abandon de toute manière ils étaient trois lions contre un serpent. Il n'avait aucune chance.

\- Alors on y va à l'aveugle ? Demanda Ginny plus déterminée que jamais.

\- On y va à l'aveugle. Affirma Hermione en soupirant pour ce qui lui semblait être la millième fois.

 **x**

* * *

 **x**

A plus de 1000 kilomètres de la Thaïlande, trois adolescents étaient assis en tailleur à même le sol, il était très tard mais aucun d'eux n'arrivaient à fermer l'œil. Leur parents les avaient envoyé au terrier chez leur grand-mère Molly Weasley, une jeune blonde qui était assise près de la fenêtre, son dos reposant sur un énorme pouf, regardait les étoiles l'inquiétude se peignant sur son visage de poupée. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le dire pour que cela se comprenne, elle tapait nerveusement du pied contre le plancher et se rongeait les ongles, habitude qu'elle adoptait en toute situation d'angoisse.

Sa mère ne lui avait pas dit où elle allait et elle devait admettre qu'elle était vraiment inquiète, bien sûr sa génitrice était une personne très intelligente, elle avait été major de sa promo et élue miss-je-sais-tout par son propre père. Un léger sourire vint se dessiner sur son visage à cette pensée. Elle tourna la tête pour observer la pièce.

Ils étaient dans l'ancienne chambre de Ginny dont le orange recouvrait la moitié des murs, Callie et Liam étaient assis autour d'un vieux tronc d'arbre coupé qui faisait office de petite table basse devant un bocal où reposait une flamme en guise de lampe de chevet. Ils semblaient en pleine discussion qui se voulait intense au vu des gestes que son amie faisait. Elle manqua presque de fouetter son frère d'un revers de la main. Elle regarda les joues de Liam s'empourpraient –génétique Weasley oblige, signe qu'il commençait à s'énerver. Éléa secoua la tête et pouffa devant de telles gamineries.

En entendant son rire ils se retournèrent vers elle.

\- Tu es enfin sortit de ta contemplation des constellations ? Se moqua gentiment le jeune homme Potter.

Éléa ne répondit pas, mais elle lui adressa un sourire franc. Elle avait toujours voulu avoir une sœur ou un frère même si elle savait que pour ça, il fallait que sa mère refasse sa vie. Plusieurs fois elle avait poussé l'ancienne Gryffondor à avoir des rencards pour aller de l'avant, pour avancer tout simplement. Elle n'était pas célibataire ni divorcée, mais elle était veuve. Elle méritait d'être heureuse avec un homme qui prendrait soin d'elle.

Elle mit ses mains dans les poches de son sweat à capuche s'enfonçant un peu plus dans ce pouf qui lui paraissait si confortable. Elle sentit ses doigts glisser sur le papier glacé qui occupait sa poche droite, instinctivement elle sortit la photographie où deux bébés étaient représentés et elle la contempla à nouveau comme pour ne pas oublier. Sa mère avait l'air tellement pressée et stressée tout à l'heure qu'elle n'avait pas du tout pensé à lui montrer ou lui en parler et puis même si le moment aurait été opportun elle ne l'aurait pas fait étant donné qu'ils avaient volé cette photo dans le coffre de son oncle et de sa tante. Callie se contentait de dire « emprunter » mais la jeune Malfoy n'était pas du tout de cet avis-là. Pour elle c'était du vol pur et simple, et à chaque fois qu'elle y repensait elle s'en voulait terriblement.

Les deux jeunes Potter regardaient leur amie faire tourner cette photo entre ses doigts, elle avait l'air tellement angoissée, Liam était sûr de pouvoir voir les rouages de son cerveau travailler sans relâche de là où il était, doucement il se leva et s'avança vers elle, il prit sa main dans la sienne en signe de soutien et avec la voix la plus douce il lui dit, tout simplement :

\- Quoi qu'il arrive suivant les réponses que ta mère te donnera, on sera là, on sera toujours là pour toi.

Callie s'approcha d'eux rajoutant sa main sur les leur et elle acquiesça vivement.

\- Pour toujours et à jamais. S'enquit Callie en souriant à son frère et à sa meilleure amie.

Éléa ne répondit pas mais elle serrait un peu plus leurs mains en les remerciant d'un regard. Et ils restèrent là, tous les trois, une bonne partie de la nuit à parler de Poudlard, hâte d'être le lendemain car ils retrouveraient leur deuxième maison, leurs amis et ils finirent la soirée en se remémorant les souvenirs qu'ils s'étaient créés, ensemble.

 **x**

* * *

 **x**

Ils étaient tous les quatre devant un bâtiment industriel visiblement abandonné, Blaise et Hermione étaient tous les deux caché derrière un énorme conteneur leur laissant une certaine visibilité sur la grande entrée de l'entrepôt tandis que Harry et Ginny eux étaient cachés un peu plus loin sous la cape d'invisibilité de ce dernier qu'il s'était permis de récupérer dans la chambre de son fils.

Ils étaient là depuis une bonne heure observant les allées et venues de deux mangemorts, l'ancien serpentard semblait les connaître ayant côtoyé le côté de Voldemort durant la guerre noire. Tandis que la brune elle, ne les avait jamais vu ou peut-être que si mais dans tous les cas ils ne l'avaient pas marqué plus de ça.

Il échangea un regard avec Hermione qui elle frotta le gallion qu'elle avait dans la poche de sa cape – gallion qu'ils avaient gardé depuis leur cinquième année bien qu'ils les avaient modifié de nombreuses fois. Harry sentit quelque chose vibrer dans sa poche et il sût que c'était le signal, alors dans une synchronisation parfaite avec l'ancien serpentard il raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette et il chuchota.

\- _Petrificus Totalus_.

Les deux mangemorts tombèrent totalement pétrifiés, en un bruit sourd. Blaise et Hermione furent les premiers à bondir hors de leur cachette, d'un rapide mouvement de tête ils observèrent les lieux, rien, personne. La brune fit un signe à son meilleur ami qui enleva sa cape et il la rangea dans la poche de celle-ci, il prit la main de sa femme dans la sienne et courut avec une certaine habilité sans faire le moindre bruit –habitude de guerre oblige, rejoignant leurs deux acolytes.

La grande porte du bâtiment semblait bloquée, Ginny tenta un « _alohomora_ » même si elle se doutait que ça ne fonctionnerait sans doute pas et ça ne rata pas la porte resta fermée. Blaise qui avait moins de patience que les trois lions qui l'accompagnaient décida tout simplement de la faire exploser, il leur intima de reculer, ce qu'ils firent et il prononça.

\- _Expulso_.

La porte explosa en mille morceaux, ils n'eurent même pas le temps de dire « ouf » qu'un éclair vert jaillit à travers le trou béant que l'explosion avait laissé. En voyant l'éclair vert se dirigeait à une vitesse fulgurante vers Hermione, ni une ni deux le serpentard fit jaillir sa baguette en lançant un « _protego_ » le sort ricocha et s'abattit sur plusieurs cartons et box en bois qui traînaient dans l'entrepôt et ils explosèrent ne laissant que des confettis.

Fou de rage Blaise entra dans l'entrepôt et s'avança vers le mangemort qui tentait de s'échapper, la rage déformant son visage, ses yeux étaient encore plus sombres qu'à l'accoutumé faisant frémir l'homme à la cape noir. Il leva sa baguette et prononça, la voix hachée par la colère.

\- _Sectumsempra_.

Le mangemort s'écroula à terre sentant sa peau se déchirer de part et d'autre lui arrachant un cri qui vint briser le silence qui avait suivis après le sort lancé par l'ancien serpentard. Blaise s'approcha de l'homme qui se tordait de douleur par terre, il lui asséna un violent coup de pied au visage, puis un autre et encore un autre…

\- Blaise ! S'écria Hermione en courant vers lui. Blaise arrête, il est mort. On doit trouver Draco.

Son regard oscilla entre Hermione et les deux Potter qui le regardaient les ayant rejoint une minute plus tôt, il acquiesça, la lueur de haine dansant dans ses yeux s'atténuant légèrement. Elle posa une main sur son bras pour le calmer et elle le sentit se détendre.

Pendant plus de vingt minutes ils cherchèrent Malfoy quand ils le trouvèrent, il était par terre à même le sol, les yeux clos, extrêmement sale, ses vêtements étaient couverts de sang et déchirés à plusieurs endroits laissant apparaître plusieurs plaies et ses cheveux blond étaient à peine visible à cause de la saleté et le sang séché qui avait pris place parmi ceux-ci.

\- Draco. Souffla Hermione en se précipitant vers lui.

Elle prit délicatement son visage entre ses mains évitant soigneusement ses plaies. Sa peau était encore plus froide que dans ces souvenirs, elle sentit sa gorge se nouer. Elle reposa délicatement son visage après avoir enlevé sa cape qu'elle utilisa comme un coussin. Elle posa son index et son majeur contre sa jugulaire et soupira de soulagement quand elle sentit un pouls, faible certes, mais il était là. Elle ferma les yeux sentant ses larmes dangereusement prêtes à affluer.

\- Il a un pouls.

Blaise se sentit étrangement heureux même s'il n'avait jamais vu son meilleur ami en si piètre état même pendant la guerre, heureusement qu'ils étaient des sorciers dans deux jours à peine il serait vite sur pied. Il regrettait de ne pas être parti avec lui, de l'avoir laissé tout seul dans ce merdier. Il passa une main sur son visage ainsi que dans ses cheveux crépu, sentant la fatigue et la colère gagner du terrain.

Harry lui, avait le cœur au bord des lèvres, il avait toujours détesté voir les gens blessés, mais quand il avait vu Draco c'était pire que ça, il semblait… mort. Sur l'instant il n'aurait pas su comment réagir s'il aurait réellement été mort mais quand sa meilleure amie avait annoncé qu'il avait un pouls il avait senti un énorme poids s'envolait de son estomac.

Ginny, en tant qu'ancienne guérisseuse de guerre s'était approchée de Draco en même temps qu'Hermione. Elle n'avait pas osé le toucher sachant que sa meilleure amie le ferait, c'était à elle de savoir, à elle découvrir si il était toujours là, en vie, après toutes ses années. Quand elle entendit le soupir de soulagement d'Hermione elle sut qu'il était en vie extrêmement faible mais en vie et à ce moment là c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Blaise sembla sortir de ses pensées car il prit la parole.

\- On devrait transplanner avant que d'autres n'arrivent.

\- On ne peut pas transplanner, je ne pense pas qu'il tienne le choc. Il faut qu'on prenne un taxi magique. Dit Hermione.

Zabini entreprit de porter son ami aidé par le brun aux yeux d'émeraude.

\- Ça va aller mon pote. Dit-il en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne l'entendait pas, étant inconscient.

Une demi-heure plus tard ils étaient enfin arrivée à l'hôtel, Draco était déjà allongé dans le lit Hermione à son chevet essayant de soigner ses nombreuses fractures, elle l'avait lavé et avait refermé la moitié de ses plaies. Il paraissait biens plus serein et grâce à sa baguette magique elle avait réglé son problème de déshydratation.

Harry et Ginny s'étaient d'abord assuré qu'il allait bien avant de retourner chez eux épuisés, bien qu'ils aient tous les deux pris leur journée et pour cause demain – enfin aujourd'hui, on était le premier septembre, c'était la rentrée des enfants à Poudlard.

 **x**

* * *

 **x**

 **Septembre 2015, King's Cross**

En ce jour de rentrée, le quai 9 ¾ était bondé, il y avait des enfants d'à peine onze ans qui siégeaient sur la bordure du quai, rentrant sûrement en première année ils possédaient tous un éclat d'émerveillement et de peur qui dansait dans leur iris, les plus vieux qui eux, étaient déjà habitués attendaient le Poudlard Express avec impatience, les familles réunies s'enlaçaient jusqu'à en perdre haleine sachant qu'ils ne se reverraient qu'aux vacances de Noël et des éclats de rires transperçaient la foule, décidément, Éléa adorait la rentrée. Elle était néanmoins un peu déçue car d'habitude, sa mère l'accompagnait tout le temps même si elle vivait à Poudlard en tant qu'enseignante et qu'elle transplannait directement dans l'établissement, c'était un petit rituel qu'elles s'étaient créées.

Mais la lettre que son oncle Harry - qui d'ailleurs s'était montré assez mal à l'aise en sa présence, lui avait donné lui avait redonné du baume au cœur, en bref sa mère disait qu'elle était désolée de ne pas pouvoir être là, qu'elle pensait fort à elle et qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Ce jour-là presque toute sa famille était réunie en passant par les Potter qui étaient accompagnés de leurs enfants Callie qui était dans la même année qu'elle et Liam qui rentrait en septième année, il y avait également les Weasley dont son oncle Ron qui était accompagné de sa femme, Pansy Parkinson et leurs trois enfants : Mercy âgée de onze ans, qui elle, rentrait en première année, Nora qui elle avait cinq ans et le petit denier Ethan qui avait tout juste dix-huit mois il y avait également son oncle George et sa femme Angelina avec leur deux enfants, Nolan treize ans en deuxième année et April qui avait seulement neuf ans. Bill et Fleur eux, habitaient en France, leurs trois enfants allaient donc à Beauxbâtons tandis que Charlie, lui, était toujours en Egypte avec sa femme et leurs quatre enfants et Percy, lui, était un célibataire endurci.

Biologiquement parlant, ils n'étaient pas vraiment sa famille mais elle avait grandi avec eux et elle n'avait jamais senti une différence entre eux, ils s'étaient toujours considérés comme cousins et cousines. Elle n'eût pas le temps de réfléchir une seconde de plus, qu'une tornade brune vint prendre place dans ses bras. Après une longue étreinte la brunette se détacha de la jeune Malfoy. Éléa l'observait pour voir si quelque chose avait changé pendant ce long mois d'Août où elles ne s'étaient pas vues, comme tous les ans.

Elle passa en revu sa peau chocolat au lait – elle avait l'impression qu'elle avait un peu bronzé, ses yeux d'un bleu étrangement foncé qu'elle avait hérité de sa défunte mère ainsi que ses longs cils, son nez qu'elle tenait de son père bien qu'il était moins imposant, ses cheveux étaient également plus long que d'habitude, elle avait fini par abandonner le carré-long car dorénavant sa chevelure d'ébène lui retombait en dessous de la poitrine mais surtout, elle avait bien pris au moins cinq centimètres, la dépassant légèrement. Éléa avait toujours dit qu'elle pouvait être mannequin avec le corps qu'elle avait, elle possédait une silhouette fine et svelte, comme-ci elle avait pratiqué la danse classique toute sa vie.

\- Je suis trop contente de vous voir ! Vous m'avez tellement manqué. S'exclama-t-elle en adressant un sourire resplendissant à ses deux meilleures amies.

Et c'est là qu'elle le vit, le fameux piercing.

\- Tu t'es fait percer la langue ? Parrain va te tuer. Grimaça-t-elle à l'attention de son amie.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et fit claquer sa langue contre son palet légèrement agacé du fait que son père était beaucoup trop protecteur.

\- Ce qu'il ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de mal. Lança-t-elle en adressant un clin d'œil à Callie qui pouffa. Et puis je suis une Zabini je te rappelle, la manipulation, je l'ai dans le sang.

Cette fois ce fût à Éléa de lever les yeux au ciel, elle était comme ça un peu vaniteuse sur les bords mais c'est ce qui faisait tout son charme.

\- Aria ! S'exclama une voix derrière elle.

Elle vit sa tante Pansy s'approcher d'elle et la prendre dans ses bras, venant aux nouvelles, elle lui demanda comment c'était passée ses vacances et si elle n'avait pas trop fait de bêtise. Aria ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer que « bien sûr que non marraine, je ne fais jamais de bêtise » mais celle-ci la coupa.

\- Ton père va littéralement te tuer. Dit-elle en pointant du doigt la boule en acier chirurgicale qui décorait sa langue.

Aria ne répliqua même pas et lança un sourire quelque peu narquois ce qui fit rire Pansy, elle ébouriffa ses cheveux lisse, faisant grimacer la jeune métisse qui grognait qu'elle allait lui pourrir son brushing avant de partir pour rassurer sa petite Mercy dont les joues avaient viré au rouge après que son cousin Nolan lui ait raconté tout ce qu'il se passait le soir dans la forêt interdite.

\- Où est mon père d'ailleurs ? Demanda Aria en arquant un sourcil surprise qu'il ne soit pas là pour l'accueillir après un mois d'absence.

\- En mission avec ma mère. Lui répondit Éléa en haussant distraitement les épaules.

\- En mission ? Répéta la jeune Zabini dubitative.

Mais elle n'obtint aucune réponse étant donné que Callie, elle, lui répondit par une autre question.

\- Éléa t'a raconté ce qu'on avait trouvé chez moi ? Chuchota-t-elle prenant garde à ce que les adultes qui discutaient un mètre plus loin ne l'entendent pas.

Aria fit un signe négatif de la tête et Éléa soupira, avec l'excitation de la rentrée elle en avait presque oublié cette histoire. Elle n'eût pas le temps de répondre que l'alarme stridente du Poudlard Express attira leur attention, signe qu'il était tant de partir. Elle chuchota seulement un « plus tard » avant d'aller embrasser ses oncles et tantes, suivit de peu par ses deux amies.

Ils empoignèrent leurs malles et partirent en direction du train Liam en tête, Callie elle, discutait avec Aria de ses vacances tandis qu'Éléa tenait Mercy par la main essayant de la rassurer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait suivit du petit Nolan qui grondait son crapaud lui ordonnant de ne plus s'enfuir. Et ils montèrent dans le Poudlard Express sous le regard nostalgique de leurs parents.

 **x**

* * *

 **x**

Draco papillonna des yeux, sa tête lui faisant atrocement mal et c'était sans parler du reste de son corps. Quand ses deux iris grises observèrent la pièce en prenant compte du lit anormalement grand et confortable dans lequel il se trouvait en passant par la décoration et les grandes baies vitrées qui donnaient sur un merveilleux paysage laissant les rayons du soleil s'infiltraient dans la pièce, lui brûlant les yeux, il se demanda où il était.

Lentement il découvrit son corps du drap de soie qui lui offrait une douce chaleur, il était en caleçon avec un t-shirt d'un blanc immaculé laissant entrevoir les quelques poils qui parcouraient son torse, lentement son regard descendit vers ses bras qui avaient un angle tout à fait normal et les plaies qui s'étalaient sur ceux-ci étaient toutes refermées laissant quelques pâles cicatrices sur sa peau d'albâtre. Il pouvait bouger ses jambes et ses bras avec douleur certes, mais sur une échelle de un à dix il se dit qu'il en était seulement à trois. Il se redressa, s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit. Il essaya de se lever en se tenant à la petite table de chevet qui trônait à côté du lit. Il sentit sa tête tourner et il fût pris de vertiges, il souffla sa gorge lui faisant atrocement mal et il s'assit, son corps n'étant pas prêt à faire le moindre pas.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée lui arrachant un sursaut, il se tourna lentement et un léger sourire vint éclairer son visage encore bien abîmé. Blaise. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, il n'avait pas tant changé que ça si il omettait les quelques signes qui montrait que son ami avait bien trente-cinq ans comme les petites rides à peine visible qui avait pris place au coin de ses yeux.

\- Alors mon pote, remit de tes émotions ? Dit Blaise en venant vers lui, il tira le fauteuil qui se trouvait vers la fenêtre et s'assit en face de son ami.

\- Difficilement. Dit-il sa voix encore enrouée due à sa récente déshydratation.

\- Content de te voir sur pied si on peut dire ça. Dit-il en constatant qu'il était toujours assis sur le lit, trop faible pour se lever.

Il tourna la tête vers la porte quand il entendit des pas, son cœur rata un battement et sérieusement sur le moment il croyait qu'il était mort, perdu dans son petit paradis personnel. Elle se tenait là, contre la chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle arborait un petit sourire plutôt un rictus qui essayait d'y ressembler mais il ne s'en formalisa pas, heureux de revoir se visage qu'il ne voyait que en rêve ou en souvenir depuis presque quinze ans. Ses boucles châtains étaient toujours en bataille un peu plus qu'à l'accoutumée il supposa que la fatigue y était pour beaucoup. Ses yeux habituellement pétillant avait un peu perdu leur éclat mais ils n'en restaient pas moins magnifique. Ses lèvres étaient mordillées comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire quand elle était nerveuse ou en colère. Son nez et ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés, elle n'avait pas changé d'un poil, toujours aussi magnifique.

Hermione n'en menait pas large, elle ne savait pas si elle devait pleurer, si elle devrait être en colère ou si elle devait rire devant la situation qui s'imposait devant elle. L'amour de sa vie et le père de ses filles disparu et supposé mort il y a quinze ans de cela, se trouvait là, juste devant elle, en vie. Elle s'approcha lentement, redoutant que toutes les émotions qu'elle ressentait lui explose à la figure, même si elle savait que sa marche, qu'elle soit lente ou pas, n'y changerai rien. Elle s'arrêta devant le lit son corps refusant de faire un pas de plus.

\- Draco. Souffla-t-elle le cœur battant à tout rompre.

\- Mia. Lui souffla-t-il en retour la voix raque.

Elle tressaillit légèrement en entendant ce surnom, surnom qu'il lui avait donné à l'époque. Elle ne craquerait pas devant lui, jamais, pas après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait vivre, il en était hors de question. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Blaise comme pour lui demander du soutien, il ne parla mais il lui renvoya un sourire plein d'encouragement avant de se lever et de sortir de la pièce, les laissant là, tous les deux.

Alors elle s'approcha néanmoins avec une certaine prudence.

\- Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle la voix blanche.

Elle avait tellement de questions à lui poser, tellement de choses à lui dire qu'elle ne savait même pas par où commencer. Elle était tellement fatiguée, tellement lasse de tout ça alors elle secoua la tête et se retourna prête à repartir ne se sentant pas prête à l'affronter tout de suite.

\- Il faut que je reparte. Chuchota-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour elle.

Quand elle entendit ce qu'il venait tout juste de dire, elle sentit son cœur battre furieusement dans sa tempe, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérant instantanément et son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines, elle le sentait, qu'elle allait exploser à un moment ou à un autre.

Elle fit brusquement volte-face, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans les paumes de ses mains tant elle serrait les poings, tellement que ses jointures devinrent blanche, tellement blême qu'on pouvait presque apercevoir ses articulations, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et elle possédait ce regard de fureur accompagné de la rougeur de ses joues. Il ne l'avait jamais vu autant en colère, la rage déformant ses traits et si seulement… Si seulement il pouvait tout lui expliquer.

\- Pardon ? Siffla-t-elle sa voix claquant dans l'air interrompant le silence de roi qui régnait après la déclaration de Draco.

Il sût qu'il n'aurait jamais dû dire ça mais il n'aurait jamais supporté qu'elle parte comme ça sans qu'ils aient eu la moindre chance de parler.

Hermione le regardait, il avait beaucoup changé, ses cheveux longs d'un blond presque blanc lui tombaient dans les yeux donnant une certaine intensité à ce regard d'acier qu'elle avait tant aimé autrefois. Son nez légèrement pointu semblait la narguer et sa maigreur qui était plus qu'inquiétante, mais après quatre mois de captivité ce n'était rien d'anormal et il possédait une barbe touffu sans forme.

Il ne releva pas et ne pût empêcher la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, de sortir, spontanément.

\- Comment va Éléa ?

Il regretta d'avoir dit ça au moment même où cette interrogation avait franchi ses lèvres. Elle s'avançait dangereusement vers lui ses yeux laçant des éclairs.

\- Ne parle plus jamais d'Éléa, comment peux-tu te permettre de parler d'elle ? De ta fille que tu as tout simplement oublié ? Comment as-tu pu ? Comment as-tu pu disparaître ainsi ? J'avais cru à toutes tes belles paroles de fonder une famille et d'être ensemble pour le restant de nos vies. J'étais tellement conne à cette époque, je n'étais rien de plus qu'une gamine. Où étais-tu ? Criait-elle des sanglots dans la voix. Où étais-tu quand notre enfant, mon enfant est décédé ? Où étais-tu quand j'avais le plus besoin de toi, quand j'ai senti mon cœur se déchirer, où étais-tu tout ce temps ? Où étais-tu putain ? Pourquoi être parti sans même me prévenir ? Tu n'étais même pas la quand elles sont nées, tu n'étais même pas là quand… Souffla-t-elle sa voix se brisant à chaque mots qu'elle prononçait et les larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Quand Hope a lâché son dernier souffle, quand j'ai enterré mon bébé, notre petite étoile…

Il sentait son cœur se serrait et ses larmes enfler derrière ses paupières prêtes à s'échapper à tout moment. Et le pire dans tout ça c'était qu'il ne pouvait même pas lui répondre car s'il le faisait elle serait en danger ainsi que sa fille et jamais il ne laisserait ça arriver, jamais.

\- Mia… Chuchota-t-il, incertain.

\- Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça, tu as perdu ce droit quand tu es parti sans jamais donner signe de vie. Disait-elle le ton extrêmement dur et les mains tremblantes.

Il ne répondit pas la gorge trop nouée pour dire quoi que ce soit, lentement il enlaçant son poignet de ses fins doigts mais elle se retira brusquement, comme brûlée par ce touché qu'elle n'avait pas senti depuis des années et il sentit son cœur se briser peinant de plus en plus à respirer, la douleur envahissant son organe qui lui servait de coeur. Elle s'avança un peu plus vers lui, plus en colère que jamais.

\- Ne. Me. Touche. Plus. Jamais. Dit-elle la voix hachée par la rage. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir, Éléa te croit mort et c'est bien mieux ainsi.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de répondre qu'elle avait brusquement transplanné, elle avait raison et il le savait, en disparaissant il avait pris le risque de voir sa relation avec l'amour de sa vie, la seule femme qu'il avait aimé, disparaître avec lui.

* * *

Tadaaaam ! C'est la fin de ce troisième chapitre.

Alors que pensez vous de **ma petite Aria Zabini** ? Mais surtout qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de la partie avec **la naissance des jumelles** ? Et la mission périlleuse pour retrouver Draco ? Et aussi la **réaction d'Hermione face à Draco** ?

* Petite dédicace à Alfred Enoch qui joue Dean Thomas dans les HP et Wes Gibbins dans How to get away with murder ! (Tiens ça me donne une idée de fic d'ailleurs x))

 **1 Review** et **vous pourrez réconforter Draco** avec pleeein de câlins et pleeein de bisous.

N'hésitez pas à me contacter en MP si vous trouvez des fautes je me ferai un plaisir de les corriger ou si vous voulez parler, tout simplement.

Je vous dis à Samedi prochain pour le chapitre quatre !

 _Elya._


	5. CHAPITRE IV

Hello Everyone !

 **Characters :** HG x DM / GW x HP / BZ / RW x PP / OC

 **Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à la talentueuse JK. R sauf mes petit O.C qui sortent tout droit de mon imagination.

Bon et bien il me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une agréable lecture.

Enjoy !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE QUATRE**

 **x**

 **Septembre 2015, Poudlard**

Éléa s'affala lourdement sur un des grands canapés en cuir noir qui siégeait dans leur salle commune. Elle observa la grande pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait, il y avait de grandes fenêtres qui décoraient les murs en pierre, elle pouvait observer le lac par celles-ci bien que c'était dû à un sortilège, étant donné que la salle commune des Serpentard se trouvait dans les cachots. Il y avait de grands tapis qui recouvraient le sol habituellement froid, plusieurs poufs verts bouteille étaient entreposés devant la grande cheminée qui n'était pas allumée en cette période de l'année et il y avait également quelques tables qui servaient pour les devoirs ou encore pour jouer aux échecs version sorciers. Elle regardait avec un léger sourire les enfants de onze-douze ans qui s'émerveillaient en découvrant la pièce dans laquelle ils allaient passer leurs sept prochaines années.

Sa mère n'avait pas été si choqué qu'elle atterrisse à Serpentard, à vrai dire malgré sa gentillesse innée et son goût pour les devoirs, elle était très maligne et très ambitieuse mais également par rapport à son père et à sa famille qui étaient à Serpentard depuis de nombreuses générations. Depuis son plus jeune âge elle savait déjà quel métier elle voulait faire mais en plus de cela, elle avait un projet sur lequel elle travaillait depuis sa troisième année avec l'aide de sa mère et celle de son professeur de métamorphose. Bien sûr elle était encore trop jeune pour tout ce qui était budget et lois magiques mais elle avait déjà quelques idées, à vrai dire elle voulait devenir médicomage mais également chirurgienne dans le monde moldu, alors elle avait pensé ouvrir un hôpital moldu et magique après ses études, avec les avantages des deux mondes, ce qui était en soit une très bonne idée mais c'était bien plus compliqué que ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

Hermione essayait de créer un autre cursus de médecine à la faculté magique de Merlin à Londres. Une section où on pourrait apprendre la médicomagie et la médecine moldu. l lui manquait seulement des investissements financiers bien que McGonagall soutenait financièrement une partie de son projet et elle attendait la réponse du ministre de la magie qu'elle espérait être positive, ayant déjà obtenu l'accord du doyen de l'université, qui trouvait que c'était une idée innovante et, qu'elle permettrait une grande avancée dans la médicomagie.

Le professeur McGonagall avait mis en place une nouvelle matière qui consistait à concevoir un projet pour l'école ou pour leur réussite professionnelle et c'était également un bonus pour les BUSES et les ASPICS, elle n'était pas obligatoire mais par exemple pour les élèves qui avaient une quelconque difficulté dans une matière, elle s'avérait très bénéfique étant donné qu'elle rajoutait des points et qu'il était impossible d'en perdre. Bien qu'elle n'ait aucune difficulté dans aucune des matières elle avait quand même décidé de s'inscrire dans ce cours pour mener à bien son projet professionnel.

La répartition était passée depuis quelques heures déjà, il était presque vingt-trois heures et comme tous les ans, la fête de rentrée allait avoir lieu dans la salle sur demande avec toutes les maisons confondues. Bien sûr, les premièrs, les deuxièmes ainsi que les troisièmes années n'étaient pas conviés, les deux organisateurs de cette soirée les estimant « trop jeune ». A minuit tapante ils se retrouvaient tous devant la salle sur demande, cette soirée était clandestine bien qu'ils soupçonnaient fortement McGonagall d'être au courant sans se douter de tout ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur.

Elle sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté d'elle, en tournant la tête elle reconnut ses deux meilleures amies Aria qui s'était affalée sur le canapé et Callie qui elle était debout en train de manger une patacitrouille, toutes deux étaient déjà prêtes pour la soirée. La jeune Zabini avait remonté ses longs cheveux noirs en une haute queue de cheval, elle avait légèrement maquillé ses yeux d'un trait d'eye-liner et avait peinturlurait sa bouche d'un rouge à lèvre carmin. Elle portait une robe légère blanche lui arrivant au-dessus des genoux cintrée à la taille avec une petite ficelle argenté, elle avait agrémenté le tout de sandales style gladiateurs argentés également, elle ne portait pas de talon étant donné qu'elle était déjà assez grande, elle n'en avait vraiment pas besoin.

Callie elle, avait bouclé ses cheveux coupés en un carré-long qui habituellement étaient raides comme ceux de sa mère, elle avait maquillé ses yeux vert de marron et de beige et elle avait revêtue une jupe en daim couleur camel lui arrivant au-dessus des genoux également, tout ça accompagné d'un débardeur blanc, elle recouvrait le tout d'un perfecto en cuir noir et elle portait une paire de sandale.

Éléa elle, n'était pas du genre à porter des robes ou à a se maquiller, les seules fois où elle se le permettait c'était pour les grandes occasions du genre Noël, le Nouvel an ou quand elle allait rendre visite à sa grand-mère paternelle qui portait un regard assez important sur l'apparence – origine aristocratique oblige.

Aria jeta un regard désapprobateur sur son jean délavé et elle secoua la tête dépitée par le manque de style de son amie et son goût amer pour la mode.

\- Tu n'es toujours pas habillée ? Demanda la jeune métisse en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, visiblement mécontente.

La jeune Malfoy jeta un coup d'œil à sa tenue et haussa distraitement les épaules ne s'attardant jamais sur ce genre de détails. Tant qu'elle était à l'aise dans ses vêtements, c'était le plus important.

\- Je suis habillée, ça ne se voit pas ? Dit Éléa légèrement vexée.

Ses deux amies se regardèrent sceptique.

\- Non ça ne se voit pas on dirait que tu vas raboter des mandragores ! S'exclama Callie pendant qu'Aria la tirait par le bras l'amenant directement à la salle de bain des filles.

Elle pestait tandis que ses deux amis s'afféraient à la rendre « potable » comme elles le disaient si bien. Elles ignorèrent les dires d'Éléa qui leur expliquait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'être maquillée comme un balai volé pour aller à cette stupide soirée. Aria leva les yeux au ciel pendant qu'elle lui tressait ses cheveux blonds en épis et elle fit à un clin d'œil à la jeune Potter qui elle, lui soulignait ses yeux gris d'un trait de crayon blanc avant de lui mettre un léger coup de mascara.

Une fois qu'elle fût maquillée, Éléa jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir qui lui faisait face et elle devait avouer que avec un maquillage léger comme celui-ci elle était plutôt jolie, ça mettait son visage en valeur. Elle se retourna vers Aria quand elle sentit sa main tapoter son épaule, elle lui tendait une tenue avec un grand sourire.

\- Il est hors de question que je mette ça ! Cria Éléa, ses yeux semblaient sortir de leurs orbites.

Callie ne put retenir un rire. Son amie lui proposait une robe noire près du corps et extrêmement décolletée et elle savait qu'Éléa était plutôt du genre à porter des choses simple, à vrai dire elle évitait les décolletés comme la peste.

\- Mais si ! Tu seras super belle, enfile ça et dépêche-toi. S'enquit la jeune Zabini.

Éléa secoua vivement la tête de gauche à droite en signe de négation. Elle partit dans son dortoir sans leur demander leurs avis, il était hors de question qu'elle porte une telle robe. Les quatre autres filles qui dormaient avec elles dans leur dortoir étaient déjà parties. Elle ouvrit sa malle qui se trouvait contre son lit et fouilla pendant quelques minutes. Elle en sortit une longue robe plutôt décontractée, toute simple agrémenté d'un voilage au niveau de la poitrine, elle était d'une jolie couleur mint, elle lui arrivait juste au-dessus des chevilles et elle opta pour une paire de sandale plate.

Quand ses amies la rejoignirent dans le dortoir, elles virent qu'elle s'était enfin changée et Aria ne put retenir un sifflement appréciateur en la voyant dans cette robe. Callie, elle, leva son pouce en l'air agrémenté d'un clin d'œil. Apparemment cette robe faisait l'unanimité.

Après avoir parcouru un nombre incalculable de couloirs, montaient de nombreux étages grâce aux escaliers qui en faisaient qu'à leurs têtes évitant soigneusement Rusard et miss teigne ainsi que certains fantômes, elles arrivèrent enfin au sixième étage. Aria passa trois fois devant le mur et une porte apparut.

Quand elles entrèrent dans la salle sur demande, la fête battait son plein, la musique était assourdissante et un nuage de fumée de cigarette avait envahi la pièce, plusieurs élèves dansaient sur la piste aménagée, d'autres étaient assis sur des canapés et sur une petite table basse reposaient plusieurs cocktails et des bouteilles d'alcool en tout genre. Plusieurs personnes les hélèrent quand elles entrèrent, elles se dirigèrent donc vers cette petite tablée où la plupart de leurs amis avaient pris place.

Il y avait Liam bien entendu, qui était dorénavant en septième année, il avait simplement revêtu une chemise blanche avec un jean accompagné d'une veste en cuir qu'il avait nonchalamment posé sur le dossier du canapé. Ses cheveux noirs de jais étaient toujours aussi désordonnés, une petite mèche couvrait son front et s'arrêtait juste au-dessus de son œil droit ce qui lui donnait un charme certain.

A la droite du jeune homme Potter se tenait son meilleur ami appartenant également à la maison Gryffondor, Riley O'Brien tenant une bière* dans une main et une cigarette mentholée dans l'autre, sa peau blême contrastait fortement avec le costard noir qu'il arborait. Il était « le » séducteur de Poudlard. l possédait des yeux d'un bleu aussi pur que celui de l'océan et il avait de longs cheveux bruns lui arrivant aux épaules qu'il avait pour habitude d'attacher en une queue de cheval. Son sourire charmeur ne laissait presque aucunes filles indifférentes.

Une jeune fille se tenait à droite de Riley, elle riait à gorge déployée apparemment déjà complètement saoule, elle se nommait Thalie Goldstein. Elle faisait partie de la maison Serdaigle et elle était en cinquième année. La jeune Thalie possédait de longs cheveux qui chutaient au creux de ses reins d'une magnifique couleur auburn avec quelques reflets violine, ses yeux marron étaient pétillant à cause de l'alcool et ses lèvres carmin étaient anormalement gonflées, sûrement dû au fait que quelques minutes avant elle avait embrassé Riley à pleine bouche.

Et pour finir il y avait Neal Hayes, un américain qui était arrivé en troisième année et qui avait été placé à Gryffondor, il était très timide mais s'était très bien intégré au groupe. Il avait des cheveux blonds court qu'il ramenait sur le côté avec du gel, il avait les yeux verts avec quelques pépites bleu donnant une étonnante intensité à son regard. Un joint était posé entre ses fines lèvres et ses yeux vitreux montraient qu'il n'en était pas à son premier.

Aria alla s'asseoir entre Riley et Thalie, depuis la quatrième année un certain jeu de séduction s'étaient installés entre eux sans forcément que ça aille plus loin, mais elle ne supportait pas qu'une autre fille s'approche de lui-même si la jeune Serdaigle était son amie et elle désapprouvait totalement ce côté séducteur, qui pourtant lui sallait parfaitement bien. Vexée la jeune Goldstein s'en alla sur la piste de danse, non sans tituber.

Éléa secoua la tête devant tant de gamineries et elle demanda à Liam de se pousser pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir. Elle le regarda quelques instants et en voyant ses yeux rouge sang elle soupira, depuis l'année dernière il avait la fâcheuse manie de boire de l'alcool plus que de raison et de trop fumer d'herbe magique.

\- Combien ? Dit-elle la voix dure, carrément agacée par ses nouvelles addictions.

Il plongea son regard vitreux dans le sien, esquissa un léger sourire en coin et il secoua la tête, oubliant volontairement de répondre. Elle fit claquer sa langue contre son palet vraiment agacée par rapport à son comportement. Elle avait essayé plusieurs fois de lui dire quand il était sobre mais elle n'obtenait qu'un regard noir ou alors il changeait carrément de sujet. Il prit doucement sa main dans la sienne, caressant le dos de celle-ci avec son pouce. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, il était tout le temps comme ça quand il était sous l'emprise de l'alcool, tendre et très démonstratif.

Il tira une longue taffe sur un joint que lui tendait Riley sous le regard désapprobateur d'Éléa. Sans ménagement elle prit le pétard de sa bouche et elle le rendit au jeune homme aux cheveux longs en lui lançant un regard noir. Elle se leva et entraîna Liam hors de la salle sur demande sous les regards lourds de sens de Callie et Aria.

Quand ils furent devant la porte de la salle sur demande, il la regarda perplexe s'attendant déjà à une pluie de reproches.

\- Viens, t'as besoin de dormir.

Il haussa un sourcil apparemment étonné qu'elle ne le sermonne pas pour ses mauvaises habitudes. Il la suivit quand elle l'emmena en direction de sa salle commune. Il prononça le mot de passe et elle le poussa gentiment à l'intérieur. Ils montèrent les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir des garçons et ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce décorée de rouge et d'or, c'était le dortoir des septièmes années.

Il s'allongea sur son lit sans se déshabiller, trop fatigué - ou trop défoncé, pour mettre un pyjama. Il n'y avait personne dans le dortoir, ils étaient encore tous dans la salle sur demande. Étant la plus douée en métamorphose, d'un coup de baguette elle transforma son jean et sa chemise en un pyjama en coton, elle le couva du plaid aux couleurs de Gryffondor qui reposait au fond du lit.

Il l'a regardait, ses joues rosies par l'alcool. En cet instant il ressemblait à un enfant en manque d'attention alors lentement elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et machinalement il posa sa tête sur ses jambes. Elle glissa sa main dans ses cheveux foncés les caressant pour l'aider à s'endormir, quand elle sentit son souffle ralentir et son corps se détendre, elle sût qu'il s'était endormi alors elle s'autorisa à soupirer.

Elle quitta le lit et sortit de la pièce à pas de loups, même si elle savait que dans cet état rien ne pourrait le réveiller, elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et le regarda une dernière fois, elle se devait de l'aider mais le problème c'est qu'elle ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre.

 **x**

* * *

 **x**

 **Septembre 2015, Godric's Hollow**

Ginny Weasley était une de ces rares femmes qui avait fait partie d'une équipe de quidditch mondialement connu. Deux ans après la fin de la guerre, elle avait passé les sélections pour rentrer dans l'équipe des Harpies de Hollyhead qu'elle avait réussis avec succès. Trois ans plus tard lors d'un match pendant la coupe nationale de quidditch contre les Frelons de Wilbourne, elle avait été atteinte par un cognard qui lui avait fait perdre le contrôle de son balais et elle avait fait une chute de plus de vingt mètres mettant fin à sa carrière de joueuse. Depuis ce jour-là elle avait trouvé un poste de journaliste sportive au sein de Balais-Magazine. Cette chute lui avait causé pas mal de séquelles, elle avait perdu la sensibilité de son bras gauche et quand elle avait atterrit au sol en un bruit sourd le manche de son balais lui avait transpercé le bas ventre lui laissant une horrible cicatrice mais, cette chute avait également causé la ligaturation de ses trompes qui avaient été lourdement endommagées, lui empêchant de retomber enceinte. Cette fois la magie n'avait rien pu faire.

Après cet accident elle était tombée dans une lourde et profonde dépression qui avait duré plus d'un an. Soutenue par son mari, sa famille et sa meilleure amie, elle avait réussi à remonter la pente mais cette douleur restait présente au fond de son cœur. Plus ses enfants grandissaient plus elle avait envie d'avoir un autre petit bébé. Elle savait que dans un an son fils serait parti et que dans deux ans sa fille partirait également et ça la rendrait plus triste que ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

Elle n'avait pas fait part de son envie d'avoir un autre enfant à son mari, ayant peur de sa réaction. A vrai dire ils n'en avaient jamais reparlé, il n'osait pas étant donné ce qui lui était arrivée et il avait peur de faire remonter ses vieux démons à la surface, de peur qu'elle retombe dans une longue dépression. Ce matin quand elle avait accompagné ses enfants à la gare, elle se rendit compte qu'ils s'éloignaient un peu plus d'elle chaque jour, elle avait toujours voulu avoir une famille nombreuse mais malheureusement cet accident lui avait fait renoncer prématurément à ce rêve.

Quand elle en avait parlé à Hermione au début de l'été, celle-ci lui avait conseillé de se renseigner auprès des agence d'adoption et elle lui avait dit qu'il ne fallait jamais renoncer à ses rêves même les plus farfelues. Elle avait fait quelques recherche grâce à l'objet moldu « internet » mais également au sein de la communauté magique et elle devait avouer qu'elle avait envie de sauter le pas. De prendre soin d'un petit être qui n'avait pas eu la chance d'être aimé et qui n'avait pas eu de parents. Mais avant tout il fallait qu'elle en parle à son mari, c'était une décision qui se réfléchissait et qui se prenait à deux.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir qui décorait le mur carrelé de sa salle de bain et elle eut un léger sourire. Elle brossa sa longue chevelure de feu et enfila une nuisette en soie. Elle quitta la salle de bain qu'elle possédait dans sa suite parentale et elle alla s'installer dans le grand lit à baldaquin qui siégeait au milieu de la pièce, elle se glissa sous la couette qui était d'une jolie couleur beige sachant que son mari allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre avec le thé à la menthe qu'il lui préparait chaque soir avant de se coucher.

Et ça ne manqua pas, la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un Harry Potter en pyjama les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais, baguette en main, une tasse de thé virevoltant devant lui. Il s'approcha du lit et Ginny attrapa sa coupelle d'où s'échappait une douce odeur mentholée tandis que son mari venait s'allonger à côté d'elle. Il l'a regarda un instant et il vit qu'elle était particulièrement angoissée, elle faisait tournoyé une de ses mèche rousse entre son index et son majeur, geste qu'elle avait pour habitude de faire quand elle était mal à l'aise ou nerveuse. Il fronça les sourcils et caressa sa joue parsemée de taches de rousseur du bout des doigts.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'enquit-il légèrement inquiet.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui encore plus nerveuse qu'avant, en un geste plus lent qu'elle le voulait elle posa sa tasse sur la table de chevet en chêne qui reposait à côté d'elle.

\- Hum… Je me disais qu'étant donné que les enfants vont bientôt partir on pourrait…

Elle s'arrêta brusquement en plein milieu de sa phrase ne sachant pas trop comment lui annoncer cette envie qui lui tenait à cœur depuis pas mal de temps déjà. Elle lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil et en un sourire encourageant, il l'incita à continuer.

\- On pourrait avoir un autre enfant. Bredouilla-t-elle craignant sa réponse qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

Harry hausse un sourcil apparemment il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Il avait réfléchit mainte et mainte fois à leur avenir après le départ de leurs enfants pour la faculté mais avoir un autre bébé n'avait jamais fait partit de ses projets bien qu'il savait que sa femme avait toujours voulu avoir une famille nombreuse. Il se gratta la tempe à l'aide de son index, perplexe.

\- Un autre enfant ? Je croyais qu'après ton accident, il t'était impossible de tomber enceinte ? Demanda-t-il en grimaçant en se rappelant de cet affreux jour où il avait cru perdre sa femme.

Ginny Weasley-Potter n'était pas du genre à être timide ou peu sûre d'elle, mais en ce moment elle se sentait faible, elle avait vraiment peur de sa réaction.

\- Je pensais plutôt à l'adoption.

Cette réponse le laissa coi quelques secondes, la seule réponse qu'elle obtenu fût un « Oh » de surprise. Elle secoua la tête et sentit les larmes affluaient derrière ses paupières, oui en cet instant, Ginny se sentait vraiment faible.

\- Oublie, c'était stupide comme idée. Dit-elle la tristesse envahissant ses iris.

Elle se retourna se mettant dos à lui et rabattit la couverture jusqu'à son nez. Harry était toujours surpris, il se frotta les yeux derrière ses lunettes rondes et il secoua la tête pour reprendre contenance. Il attrapa une des mèches rousse de sa femme et joua avec pendant deux ou trois secondes.

\- Ce n'est pas stupide comme idée chérie. Je suis d'accord.

Elle se retourna vivement et un sourire naquit sur ses fines lèvres, elle prit sa main dans la sienne et elle lui demanda les yeux brillants.

\- C'est vrai ? Tu… Tu es d'accord ? Dit-elle sentant la joie l'envahir brusquement.

Il lui sourit sentant également l'émotion envahir son cœur. Il lui embrassa le front avant de répondre.

\- Oui, oui et oui, je veux avoir un autre enfant avec toi Ginevra Molly Potter. Dit-il en lui déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres qu'il aimait tant.

 **x**

* * *

 **x**

 **Septembre 2015, Thaïlande**

Il était encore là, la bouche entre ouverte encore choqué de ce qu'il venait tout juste de se passer et lentement il secoua la tête en passant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux qui avaient retrouvé leur couleur malfoyenne. Toutes ces barrières qu'il s'était construit en attendant de ce jour volèrent en éclat et cette carapace impassible qu'il avait essayé tant bien que de mal de garder, avait lâchement pris la fuite. Oh oui, bien sûr qu'il savait qu'elle ne lui aurait pas sauté dans les bras en le voyant, qu'elle ne lui aurait pas pardonné avant des mois voir même des années mais jamais, ô grand jamais, il aurait cru qu'elle le souhaitait mort et enterré. Il décida de retourner se coucher pour éloigner le plus loin possible ses sombres pensées.

Il venait tout juste de se réveiller et il se rendit compte qu'il avait dormi jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Doucement il se leva du lit non sans retenir une grimace de douleur, ses vertiges étant passés, il sortit de la chambre et se dirigea dans le salon où son ami de toujours était assis sur le canapé, un air réprobateur plaqué sur son visage.

\- Elle est partie. Dit Draco la gorge nouée.

Blaise plongea son regard sombre dans le sien étonnement clair et il lui dit simplement sans une once d'animosité dans la voix :

\- Je sais.

Malfoy soupira et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, ses mains tremblant toujours et le cœur lourd.

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi exactement ?

Il ne savait pas qu'elle serait là, il ne savait pas non plus que Blaise l'aurait trahit en lui disant. Mais il savait que son ami était une personne intègre et bien qu'il était un ancien serptentard, il détestait mentir et encore plus à ses amis.

\- A tout sauf à ça.

Blaise ne lui répondit pas, il secoua simplement la tête. Il savait qu'Hermione aurait très mal réagi au réveil du blond et ce qu'elle avait dit à son ami, ne le choquait pas plus que ça. Il aurait été interloqué si elle avait dit ça quinze ans en arrière mais la guerre avait changé les gens et encore plus Hermione qui avait perdu son enfant et qui croyait avoir perdu Draco également pendant cette sanglante époque.

Draco lui réfléchissait, son ami savait des choses sur sa quête mais il ne savait pas tout, il se devait de tout lui raconter car il allait avoir besoin d'aide. Cela faisait des années qu'il piétinait mais maintenant qu'il savait où elle se trouvait, il fallait qu'il continu, il ne pouvait pas abandonner, pas maintenant, pas si proche du but.

Il inspira un grand coup et ferma les yeux quelques instants comme pour se donner du courage. Il les rouvrit brusquement et se tourna vers Blaise qui apparemment lisait un livre sur les potions thaïlandaises.

\- Je ne t'ai pas tout dis. Dit-il la voix étonnement blanche.

L'homme à la peau noire le regarda en fronçant les sourcils se demanda ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Il fit un léger mouvement de tête l'incitant à continuer.

\- Je t'ai expliqué ce qu'Hanaya m'avait dit par rapport à la prophétie et à la magie Inklaya et je t'ai également dit que sa concernait quelqu'un de ma famille.

Blaise acquiesça.

\- J'ai eu de nouvelles infos pendant ma captivité. Des infos d'une très grande importance et je vais de voir repartir mais j'aimerai que tu viennes avec moi.

Il haussa un sourcil clairement agacé par le suspens qu'il laissait planer à la fin de chaque phrase.

\- Tu vas me dire que les mangemorts qui t'ont gardé en otage t'ont donné des infos ? Railla-t-il.

\- En effet, pas inconsciemment certes mais les sbires de Dolohov sont d'une débilité à faire pâlir de jalousie un troll.

Blaise se redressa et il le regarda inquiet.

\- Attend tu veux dire que c'est Dolohov qui mène cette troupe d'incompétent à la baguette ?

Cette fois ce fut au tour de Draco de froncer ses sourcils et il acquiesça.

\- Dolohov a été aperçu sur le chemin de traverse, Éléa l'a vue et elle en a parlé à Potter et…

\- Comment ça Éléa l'a vue ? Demanda Draco blêmissant à vue d'œil. Préviens Hermione, dit lui qu'elle est en danger.

Draco se leva et se gratta l'arrière du crâne tout en réfléchissant, son stress était palpable à des kilomètres à la ronde.

\- Drake qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Elles sont à Poudlard elles ne craignent rien.

Il parut soulagé l'espace de quelques instants avant de se rappeler la prochaine destination des mangemorts, l'Australie.

\- Il faut qu'on me trouve une baguette, il faut qu'on se casse d'ici et vite. S'exclama-t-il la voix grave et le regard dur.

Blaise s'était également levé quand il avait senti le stress qui habitait son ami depuis qu'il avait mentionné Éléa et Dolohov dans la même phrase.

\- Il faut qu'on aille où ? Calme toi et explique moi calmement ce qu'il se…

\- On n'a pas le temps ! Le coupa Draco le ton dur. On transplanne en Australie maintenant, elle est en danger.

 **x**

* * *

 **x**

 **Septembre 2015, Australie**

Non loin de la Thaïlande, une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années s'affairait aux fourneaux préparant du _Meat Pie_ ** un plat typiquement Australien. Elle avait l'habitude de préparer de nombreux petits plats tout simplement parce que sa nièce adorait sa cuisine. Chaque jour elle préparait un plat différent venant des quatre coins du monde. Aujourd'hui elle avait décidé de cuisiner le plat préféré de sa petite protégé. Des perles de sueurs avaient pris place sur son front à cause de la chaleur étouffante en ce début de mois de septembre mais également dû à la vapeur de la viande qui marinait sur le gaz.

Elle glissa une mèche brune qui lui tombait devant les yeux derrière son oreille et elle épongea son front avec un torchon humide. Ses cheveux bruns étaient attachés en un chignon lâche et ils avaient ondulés à cause de l'humidité que provoquait la cocotte qui fumait posée sur le rebord de la fenêtre un peu plus loin. On devinait aisément qu'elle n'était pas vraiment brune, en effet ses sourcils étaient bien plus clairs, à la limite du blond. Elle avait des yeux bleus mais on remarquait quelques tâches grisées autour de ses pupilles. Elle avait la peau pâle malgré le soleil australien et elle était vêtue d'une cape de sorcier à manche courte d'une couleur bleue nuit.

Quelques minutes plus tard quand le repas fût près elle disposa le tout sur la table d'un seul coup de baguette magique. Elle alla s'asseoir et elle observa la pièce en servant du jus de citrouille dans le verre placé stratégiquement en face du sien. Elle était particulièrement fière de cette petite maisonnette qu'elle avait construit elle-même, elle n'était pas très grande certes mais elle était chaleureuse et pour elle c'était le plus important. A l'extérieur elle était toute faîte de bois, une petite terrasse avait pris place devant la porte d'entrée et elle y avait entreposé de nombreux pots de fleur et un vieux rocking chair.

A l'intérieur plusieurs couleurs pâles s'entremêlaient comme le bleu, le vert ou encore le gris, il y avait de grandes baies vitrées qui laissaient les rayons du soleil s'infiltrer illuminant le rez-de-chaussée. Au premier étage il y avait quatre pièces, sa chambre et celle de sa nièce, une salle d'eau et une autre pièce dans laquelle elle exerçait la magie à l'abri des regards indiscrets. En bas il y avait seulement le salon, la cuisine et un cellier. Mais le point fort de cette maison était le fait qu'elle était seulement à cinquante mètre de la plage. Elle esquissa un sourire satisfait, fière de ses talents de décoratrice.

\- A table ! S'écria la femme.

Personne ne lui répondit, ce qui n'était pas inquiétant en soit étant donné que dans quelques secondes elle entendrait des pieds taper contre les marches d'escaliers en bois en un bruit assourdissant, ce qui bien sûr ne rata pas. Elle leva les yeux au ciel lui ayant dit mainte et mainte fois de ne pas descendre comme une furie.

\- Promis tante Pearl, la prochaine fois je descends à pas de loup garou. S'enquit une jeune fille au sourire légèrement narquois et au regard malicieux.

\- Ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne peux pas tenir jeune fille ! Dit-elle en la grondant faussement.

Ladite Pearl lui fit un clin d'œil pendant que la jeune fille s'asseyait à table. Elle avait les cheveux court lui arrivant aux épaules, ils étaient châtains clair avec quelques mèche plus clair d'un jolie blond cendré, ses iris ressemblaient à deux perles anthracite et elle était fine et grande. Elle glissa une mèche derrière son oreille et prit sa fourchette entre ses mains prête à entamer son plat préféré quand une alarme stridente lui fit lâcher celle-ci qui tomba au sol en un tintement sonore.

Elle plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles et serra les dents tant le bruit était assourdissant.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Cria-t-elle pour couvrir le bruit strident de l'alarme.

Sa tante se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, d'un coup de baguette elle ferma toutes les portes et toutes les fenêtres même si elle savait que n'importe qu'elle sorcier pouvait défaire ces sortilèges, elle essayait juste de gagner du temps.

\- Quelqu'un vient de briser certaines protections de la maison. Dit-elle en regard sa montre a gousset qui pendait, accrochée à une grosse chaîne qui ornait son cou. On a exactement cinq minutes avant que toutes les protections se brisent.

\- Mais… Mais on ne va pas partir ! S'exclama la jeune fille interloquée.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Ecoute je t'expliquerai tout quand tu seras en sécurité, maintenant prend ta baguette, on doit partir d'ici

La jeune fille n'eût pas le temps de répliquer qu'un éclair rouge jaillit et fit exploser la fenêtre du salon, elle l'attrapa par le bras et la fit se baisser pour éviter les autres sortis qui jaillissaient de tous les côtés. Finalement les protections avaient été brisées plus tôt que prévu. Elle lança un _stupéfix_ à l'aveugle tandis que sa nièce se levait et envoyait un _expelliarmus_ à un des hommes à noirs qui avait fait irruption dans la maisonnette.

Pearl vit un éclair vert se diriger droit vers sa nièce, elle lança un _protego_ qui fit ricocher le sort contre le sorcier qui l'avait lancé et il tombait au sol raide mort. La jeune fille resta planté là totalement interloquée par ce qui était en train de se passer mais elle sortit de sa torpeur quand elle entendit sa tante crier son prénom.

\- _Hope_ !

 **x**

* * *

 **Fin de ce quatrième chapitre !**

Alors, choqué, déçu ? Vous vous attendiez à quoi par rapport à **Hope** ? Pour ceux qui n'ont pas fait le rapprochement, effectivement **Draco est au courant** que la **mort de Hope n'est qu'une mise en scène** imaginée par... Désolé, mais ça vous le saurez dans un prochain chapitre ! Mouahahah oui je sais je suis **diabolique**. Je pense que quand Hermione va le savoir elle va le tuer (au sens figuré bien sûr ! Ou pas en fait... Vous verrez bien ! haha) Et la nouvelle génération ( **totalement dépravée** d'ailleurs) qu'en pensez-vous ? Petite question pour vous chers lecteurs, pensez-vous que je dois changer le rating de la fic en un rating M étant donné qu'il y a de la drogue et tout ça, je sais qu'il y a de très jeunes lecteurs alors... je me pose la question, je ne souhaite pas influencer qui que ce soit !

Et que pensez-vous du couple **Harry/Ginny** et de leur idée d'adoption ? Je sais qu'il y a pas mal de lectrices ou de lecteurs qui ne sont pas trop fan de ce duo et qui préfèrent le couple Harry/Pansy (moi la pemière). Mais j'ai décidé de faire une petite exception pour cette fic !

 ***** L'abus d'alcool et de drogue est très dangereux pour la santé, c'est à consommer avec modération ! Et pour la drogue évitez d'en consommer tout court. x)

 ****** Alors le Meat Pie c'est une sorte de tourte ou de tarte à la viande (boeuf ou poulet) et à la sauce tomate et c'est délicieusement bon !

Si vous voyez des fautes de grammaire, ou d'orthographe ou n'importe quoi d'autre merci de me le préciser en MP, des fois je me relis trois fois et je trouve encore des fautes alors x)

 **1 review** et tout ceux qui sont **Team Hermione pourront torturer Draco de toutes les manières possible et inimaginable** (quand je vous dis que je suis diabolique) ou sinon **1 review** pour la **team qui Malfoy qui ne pense qu'à protéger sa famille contre cette mystérieuse menace** !

A samedi prochain pour la cinquième chapitre !

 _Tendrement, Elya._


	6. CHAPITRE V

Hi !

Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je n'ai pas pu publier hier, je n'avais pas accès à mon ordinateur et étant donné que mes chapitres ne sont pas tous enregistrés dans le Doc Manager... Enfin bref, mille excuses !

 **Characters :** DM x HG / GW x HP / BZ / RW x PP / OC

 **Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à la talentueuse J.K Rowling.

Je tiens à préciser que dans ce chapitre on fait un bond en arrière, tout se passe en sixième année et il vous expliquera comment Hermione et Draco se sont rapprochés.

Bien sûr dans ce chapitre ils ne seront pas encore "amoureux" si je puis dire mais dans le chapitre sept (oui dans le sept car dans le chapitre six on retournera dans le présent, voilà pourquoi les dates sont vraiment importantes à la compréhension) j'expliquerai l'évolution de leur relation.

Donc pour finir, ce chapitre n'apportera rien de plus par rapport à Hope, Éléa et la prophétie mais je voulais faire plaisir aux lecteurs fan du Dramione à Poudlard !

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes dîtes Guest :**

 **De :** Magiciselya

 **A:** MissZabini

Hello MissZabini !

Pour ce qui est de Draco tu seras tout dans deux ou trois chapitres, ensuite pour Hope j'avoue qu'au début, quand j'ai commencé à écrire la fiction je ne savais pas trop comment j'allais la faire réapparaître ou si justement j'allais la faire réapparaître mais finalement je me suis décidée et la voilà, de retour et en pleine forme (du moins pour l'instant...). Liam est également mon préféré dans tous mes OC (Une petite voix dans ma tête me dit que c'est parce qu'il porte le nom de mon filleul x)). Et pour Blaise et bien tu seras servis, il sera un personnage très important étant donné qu'il est le meilleur ami de Draco, un des meilleurs amis d'Hermione et par dessus tout il est le parrain d'Éléa.

En tout cas merci pour ta review !

* * *

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE CINQ**

 **x**

 **3 Novembre 1996**

La nuit vint recouvrir le majestueux château qui répondait au doux nom de Poudlard laissant les élèves à leurs occupations nuptiales. Dans la salle commune des Gryffondor régnait une ambiance festive, en effet ils venaient tout juste de gagner un match de Quidditch. Des éclats de rire transperçaient la foule, plusieurs élèves firent tinter leur chope de bière au beurre en s'écriant « à notre victoire !» tandis que d'autres se remémoraient les figures effectuées quelques heures plus tôt comme le fantastique revers de cognard* de Jimmy Peakes.

Hermione elle, ne prenait pas part à la fête, elle était assise sur un des fauteuils et elle lisait un livre intitulé « _le Quidditch à travers les âges_ » essayant vainement de comprendre l'enjouement que ses camarades avaient par rapport à ce sport. Quand elle entendit les exclamations de la foule qui ressemblaient étrangement à des « Oh », « Ah », « C'est mignon » elle releva la tête et ce qu'elle vit la paralysa, elle sentit tous ses muscles se crisper et son cœur se serrer. Il était là, les joues rosies par l'émotion embrassant à pleine bouche une jeune blonde qui se tenait sur la pointe des pieds pour être à sa hauteur. Une jeune fille qui se nommait Lavander Brown.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux se demandant si elle était en train de cauchemarder ou si tout ceci était réellement en train de se passer. Quand elle prit conscience que l'homme dont elle était amoureuse depuis plusieurs années déjà embrassait une fille qui n'était pas elle et elle se leva brusquement refermant son livre en un bruit sourd qui paraissait pourtant faible étant donné la musique qui assourdissait la pièce.

Elle sortit de la salle commune en sentant ses larmes gonfler douloureusement derrière ses paupières. Elle se sentait tellement mal, tellement honteuse d'avoir pu croire une seule seconde que Ronald Weasley avait des sentiments pour elle. Elle se rendait compte que les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui n'étaient qu'à sens unique. Elle était pour lui qu'une simple amie.

Elle marchait sans trop savoir où elle allait, elle voulait juste partir le plus loin possible de la salle commune, mettre une grande distance entre elle et Ron. Elle leva la tête et vit qu'elle se trouvait devant la porte des toilettes des filles. Endroit où personne n'allait à cause des jérémiades et des pleurs incessant de mimi Geignarde, elle secoua la tête et pria Merlin pour que Mimi soit allée faire un tour. Elle poussa la porte, essuyant ses larmes avec la manche de son pull en laine, reniflant bruyamment.

Quand elle posa un pied dans les toilettes, elle se raidit quant au spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Un jeune homme se tenait contre un des grands lavabos, dos à elle, la tête baissée et sa baguette serrée entre ses doigts. Elle avança lentement et elle se crispa quand son pied glissa contre le carrelage mouillé, elle manqua de tomber et elle laissa échapper un petit « mince ». Le jeune homme se retourna brusquement, sa baguette pointée vers elle, il semblait plus en colère que jamais.

Hermione se gifla mentalement en pensant qu'elle était partit sans sa baguette. Elle observa minutieusement l'homme qui lui faisait face. Ses cheveux blonds platine habituellement bien coiffés sous une tonne de gel étaient étrangement désordonnés, quelques mèches tombaient devant ses yeux, qui eux étaient rouge sang et ses lèvres étaient pincées. Il s'approcha d'elle d'une démarche lente la rage déformant ses traits, la pétrifiant sur place, elle n'osa même plus bouger.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Granger ? Cracha-t-il la colère transperçant clairement sa voix.

Le regard de la Gryffondor se posa sur la main ensanglanté du blond et sur le miroir qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce, brisé en mille morceaux.

\- Tu saignes. Dit-elle simplement sans animosité dans la voix.

Il haussa un sourcil apparemment surpris qu'elle lui réponde calmement sans s'énerver au ton qu'il avait employé. Il regarda sa main pleine de sang et il sentit la colère remonter en flèche. Il serra les dents et il s'en alla sans oublier de claquer la porte la laissant là, toute seule et complétement déroutée.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux mais elle la retira bien vite en sentant les nœuds qui avaient pris place dans ses boucles brunes. Elle se laissa glisser contre la porte en bois repliant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, bloquant ainsi le passage, et elle prit son visage entre ses mains. Elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser guider par ses émotions mais cette fois ça avait été plus fort qu'elle. Elle se rendit compte que c'était son premier chagrin d'amour…

 **x**

* * *

 **x**

 **10 décembre 1996**

Une douce chaleur s'émanait du feu crépitant dans l'imposante cheminée qui siégeait dans la salle commune des rouge et or. Un jeune homme aux cheveux noir de jais et aux étincelants yeux émeraude était allongé sur un grand canapé en daim rouge, sa tête reposant sur les genoux de sa petite amie à la chevelure de feu. Il avait un livre de potions dans les mains et il semblait concentré dans sa lecture. Une jeune femme brune aux boucles désordonnées était assise au bout du sofa, un gros livre et un parchemin reposant sur ses jambes.

Elle regarda le livre de son meilleur ami d'un œil réprobateur apparemment agacée.

\- Harry il faut que tu jettes ce livre.

Ledit Harry se redressa et haussa un sourcil visiblement mécontent.

\- Non, je te l'ai déjà dit Hermione, ce livre est plein d'annotations très intéressante.

Elle claqua sa langue contre son palet, posséder ce livre était de la triche à ses yeux. La personne à qui il a avait appartenu, ledit « _Le prince de sang mêlé_ » était remplit d'annotations qu'il avait soigneusement écris à chaque recette de potions, ce qui les rendaient bien plus facile à réaliser. Depuis que le jeune Potter possédait ce livre il passait d'Optimal en Optimal, note la plus haute au sein de Poudlard ce qui était fort étonnant étant donné qu'il était nul en potions et qu'il détestait cette matière, néanmoins ses notes rendaient le professeur Slughorn complètement euphorique.

\- Tu sais, Malfoy n'était encore pas là ce soir, ça fait plusieurs jours qu'il n'est pas présent au dîner. S'enquit Harry soucieux.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, il était obsédé par Malfoy depuis qu'il l'avait vu chez Barjow & Burk sur le chemin de traverse avant la rentrée.

\- Et alors ? Le dîner n'est pas obligatoire à ce que je sache. Ginny dis-lui que ça tourne à l'obsession cette histoire avec Draco.

La rouquine retint un sourire au vu de la dispute fraternelle qui commençait déjà à prendre forme entre son petit-ami et sa meilleure amie. Elle leva les mains en l'air, ne voulant aucunement prendre le parti des deux personnes qui se trouvaient à côté d'elle.

\- Je ne me mêle pas de votre querelle !

Harry se rassit complètement, ferma son bouquin et il lui mit une légère tape sur la main faussement mécontent que la plus jeune des Weasley ne le défende pas.

\- Je suis sûr que c'est un mangemort. Chuchota-t-il pour que les autres personnes présentes ne puissent l'entendre.

Il est vrai que depuis la rentrée Malfoy agissait vraiment bizarrement, il ne venait plus dîner, c'était très rare qu'il soit là au petit déjeuner, il avait quitté l'équipe de quidditch et plus surprenant encore étant donné son bon niveau scolaire, il séchait certains cours.

\- Malfoy est trop lâche pour être un mangemort. Répondit Ronald en arrivant vers eux ayant parfaitement entendu Harry bien qu'il avait chuchoté, une jeune fille pendue à son bras comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Hermione pinça ses lèvres et elle se leva brusquement, laissant la mauvaise humeur prendre place sur son doux visage.

\- J'ai soudainement la nausée.

Et elle quitta la salle commune pour se rendre directement dans son dortoir sous le regard surpris de Ronald.

 **x**

* * *

 **x**

 **22 décembre 1996**

Le froid était glaçant et le château avait recouvert son grand manteau blanc. Plus de trente centimètres de neige recouvraient chaque parcelle du parc de Poudlard tandis que le lac lui, était totalement gelé. Personne n'osait sortir tellement qu'il faisait froid et pourtant si on regardait par une des fenêtres on pouvait voir une jeune fille remonter l'allée jusqu'au château, son écharpe rouge et or était remontée jusqu'au-dessus de sa bouche, tandis que plusieurs boucles s'échappaient de son bonnet, son nez était rougi par le froid et ses mains décoraient d'une paire de gant s'enfonçaient dans son manteau y cherchant un peu de chaleur.

Quand elle fut enfin arrivée au château elle soupira d'aise sentant la chaleur s'infiltrait de part et d'autre dans son corps détendant peu à peu ses muscles endoloris par le froid. Qu'elle idée elle avait eu d'aller voir Hagrid dans un froid pareil. Cette année elle avait décidé de rester au château pour Noël notamment parce qu'elle avait pas mal de devoirs qui nécessitaient sa baguette, en métamorphose par exemple, elle voulait prendre de l'avance pour pouvoir passer ses vacances d'hiver tranquille chez ses parents, mais également parce qu'Harry voulait rester pour surveiller Malfoy mais elle l'avait poussé à aller passer Noël chez les Weasley pour se concentrer sur ses cours avec Dumbledore qui reprendraient dès la rentrée et elle lui avait donc promis de le surveiller.

Elle décida donc d'aller à la bibliothèque pour lire un livre à l'eau de rose, ce qui lui changerait les idées, elle avait nullement envie de retourner dans la salle commune et écouter Lavander expliquer à ses amies à quel point Ron-Ron était surprenant et amusant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle arriva enfin à la bibliothèque. Elle ne fut pas étonnée quand elle pénétra dans celle-ci et qu'elle se trouvait vide de toute forme de vie, de plus Mrs Pince n'était jamais là pendant les vacances, Rusard était le seul à venir vérifier si rien n'avait été cassé, abîmé ou brûlé le soir avant de clore les portes. Elle alla donc s'asseoir à une des tables qui précédaient le rayon des romans moldu et sorcier, elle parcourra l'étagère du regard cherchant un quelconque livre qui pourrait lui faire oublier le temps de quelques heures le mal être qui l'étouffait depuis quelques jours déjà.

Elle attrapa un roman moldu qu'elle avait lu et relut de nombreuses fois depuis sa tendre enfance, Roméo et Juliette, du célébrissime Shakespeare et elle alla se rasseoir. Elle se débarrassa de la tonne de vêtement qu'elle avait soigneusement choisis pour éviter d'avoir trop froid et elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa chaise déjà très concentrée dans sa lecture.

Elle en était qu'au cinquième chapitre quand un bruit sourd la fit sursauter, elle lâcha son livre sur le coup de la surprise avant de froncer les sourcils, soucieuse. Personne n'était là, elle était seule dans la bibliothèque depuis qu'elle y avait posé les pieds et à ce qu'elle sache elle n'avait vu personne pénétrer dans celle-ci. Elle se leva lentement, prenant sa baguette qui se trouvait dans la poche de son manteau et s'approcha de la pièce d'où venait le bruit, elle déglutit difficilement, ça venait de la réserve, pièce qu'elle détestait, elle était bien trop sombre et elle cachait de nombreux livres sur la magie noire.

Elle resserra ses doigts sur sa baguette et elle poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit en un grincement. Elle s'avança avec prudence dans la pièce sombre et elle prononça délicatement : « _lumos_ ». Une lumière jaillit au bout de sa baguette et quand elle vit la personne qui se tenait devant elle, elle éclata de rire oubliant momentanément la peur qui lui avait brûlé les entrailles.

Il était là, allongé par terre sous une multitude de livre qui avait l'air bien plus gros que lui mais le pire c'était la tête qu'il faisait en ce moment-là. Il avait les yeux qui semblaient sortir de leurs orbites, sa bouche était grande ouverte et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle vit ses joues prendre une belle teinte rosée.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, Sang de bourbe. Cracha-t-il, son visage redevenant impassible et il avait vite reprit sa teinte blanchâtre habituelle.

Même l'insulte qu'il lui lança ne la coupa pas dans son éclat de rire, au contraire elle reprit de plus belle. Elle se tenait les côtes tellement qu'elle riait et de petites larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Une ou deux minutes passèrent, son hilarité s'envola et pour le jeune homme qui était toujours allongé contre la dalle froide, il semblait qu'une heure venait de s'écouler à partir du moment où la Gryffondor s'était mise à rire.

Il l'a regarda un instant, elle avait les yeux brillants d'avoir trop rigolé, ses joues étaient roses tandis que ses boucles brunes étaient encore plus désordonnées qu'à l'accoutumé. Elle se racla la gorge et son rire s'était transformé en un sourire narquois qui ressemblait étrangement au sien. Il lui lança un regard noir et essaya de se relever, mais peine perdu, décidément ces livres étaient bien plus lourd que lui et en plus sa baguette était restée sur la petite table en bois juste en face.

\- Besoin d'aide peut-être ? Railla-t-elle en haussant un sourcil, moqueuse.

Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite en signe de négation. Non il n'avait pas besoin d'aide, enfin si mais il ne voulait pas de son aide à elle. Sauf qu'on était en pleine vacance de Noël et qu'aucun de ses camarades de maison n'étaient là, enfin pas ceux qu'il pouvait supporter en tout cas. Ils étaient tous au manoir Malfoy prêts à être marqué par le seigneur des Ténèbres. Il se rembrunit ostensiblement en repensant à ça et il soupira essayant d'éloigner ses sombres pensées.

\- Non, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel agacée qu'il puisse être si borné.

\- Très bien, bonne chance pour te sortir de là. Lança-t-elle en se retournant prête à partir.

Décidemment ces Gryffondors voulaient sa peau.

\- Ok Granger, il faut que tu… Hm… Dit-il ne trouvant plus ses mots.

Elle fit volte-face un sourire aux lèvres, elle savait qu'il allait céder. De toute manière il n'avait pas le choix, il n'allait pas rester ici jusqu'au retour de Mrs Pince sinon il serait mort de froid, de faim et de déshydratation et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre il avait une tâche à accomplir, une bien lourde de tâche d'ailleurs, trop lourde pour un jeune homme de seize ans.

\- Que je t'aide ? Répondit-elle en insistant lourdement sur le mot « _aide_ », son sourire railleur s'agrandissant un peu plus.

Il acquiesça réellement mécontent que ça soit elle qui l'ait trouvé dans cette posture honteuse. En même temps qui d'autre pouvait venir à la bibliothèque en pleine vacance de Noël à part Hermione Granger ? D'un coup de baguette elle fit léviter tous les épais livres qui s'étaient abattis sur lui sans lui demander son avis et ils allèrent tous se remettre à leur place originelle. Il épousseta sa cape de sorcier et passa ses fins doigts dans ses cheveux blonds essayant de les recoiffer.

Il ne la remercia pas et fila à toute vitesse, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, il fallait qu'il trouve un fichu moyen de faire fonctionner cette armoire à disparaître. Hermione elle, qui était toujours dans la réserve marmonna dans sa barbe inexistante « _non mais quel ingrat_ ».

 **x**

* * *

 **x**

 **24 décembre 1996**

C'était le réveillon de Noël, pendant les vacances les élèves restant dînaient tous ensemble dans la grande salle. L'immense pièce était magnifiquement décorée, des flocons artificiels tombaient du plafond magique et ils fondaient avant même d'avoir touché le sol, de grandes guirlandes blanche décoraient les grandes fenêtres tandis que deux grands sapins avec des boules et des guirlandes lumineuses des couleurs des quatre maison siégeaient devant les portes de la grande salle.

Trois tables avaient disparu, il n'en restait qu'une pour le peu d'élèves qui restaient pour les vacances, plusieurs bougeoirs étaient entreposés sur le chemin de table blanc aux paillettes argenté ainsi que des assiettes dorées accompagné de plusieurs gâteaux et autres entremets qui avaient l'air plus délicieux les uns que les autres. Il y avait trois élèves de Serdaigle, cinq élèves de Pouffsoufle, deux élèves de Serpentard et quatre élèves de Gryffondor présents au dîner.

Hermione était assise à côté des sœurs Patil tandis que Lavander était en face d'elle à sa plus grande déception, le jeune Malfoy lui se trouvait à deux places à côté de la jeune fille Brown. Elle mangeait sa dinde farcie avec un certain plaisir, ce repas était tout bonnement délicieux même si elle savait que les elfes avaient travaillés toute la journée pour ce festin et elle se mordit la langue, coupable. Le blond lui, triait son assiette sans grande conviction apparemment il n'avait pas d'appétit.

Lavander elle, était en train de discuter avec les deux indiennes de choses plus futiles les unes que les autres. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en entendant leur conversation vide de sens sous le regard curieux de Draco. La petite amie de Ronald regarda la jeune Gryffondor et elle eut un petit sourire en coin avant de parler du sujet qui la faisait sortir de ses gonds.

\- Apparemment Ron m'a offert un bracelet en or pour Noël. Dit-elle satisfaite de pouvoir énerver la jeune Granger.

Quand elle entendit ça, Hermione faillit s'étouffer avec son jus de citrouille et elle retint un rire. Ronald n'était vraiment pas doué avec les cadeaux et il n'avait pas les moyens de lui acheter un bracelet en or comme elle le croyait si bien, il lui offrirait sans doute des chocolats ou des bonbons de chez HoneyDukes. Draco eut un sourire narquois, il se dit que finalement ce repas allait être plus intéressant que ce qu'il avait pensé, et dire qu'il ne voulait pas venir. Il se repositionna sur sa chaise et il posa ses deux coudes sur la table et logea son menton sur ses mains entrelacés.

\- La seule chose que tu vas avoir comme cadeau, c'est un cerveau Lavander. Lui dit Hermione sarcastique avec un sourire purement hypocrite.

La jeune fille Brown la regarda les yeux ronds, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui dise quelque chose de si méchant, ce n'était pas son genre. D'habitude elle était calme, posée, réfléchie et d'une gentillesse inégalable. Le sourire du Serpentard s'agrandit un peu plus quant à la réponse de Granger, voilà pourquoi il aimait l'embêter, elle avait de la répartie et elle ne se laissait pas démonter. La rouge et or fronça les sourcils avant de lui répliquer.

\- Tu es juste jalouse parce qu'il ne t'aime pas et qu'il m'a choisie.

Hermione sentit la colère remonter en flèche, cela faisait deux jours qu'elle n'y pensait plus et il fallait qu'elle lui renvoi ça en pleine face. Elle mordit sa lèvre et elle se leva brusquement la rage prenant le dessus sur la raison, elle prit sa coupe de jus de citrouille et sans plus de cérémonie elle lui lança à la figure.

\- Va te faire voir Brown. Cracha-t-elle avant de sortir de la Grande salle.

Toutes les conversations s'étaient arrêtées et tout le monde regardait Lavander en attendant patiemment sa réaction. Ses joues étaient rouge de colère et de honte, tandis que ses cheveux qu'elle avait lissé grâce à un sortilège se mettaient lentement à friser à cause du liquide orange qui avait pris place dans ceux-ci et elle avait la bouche entre ouverte apparemment choquée. Parvati et Padma s'affairaient à la nettoyer à l'aide de leurs serviettes de table oubliant à quel point une baguette magique était utile dans ces cas-là.

Draco lui, était franchement amusé, ce repas était vraiment un des plus divertissants qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il se leva à son tour et décida de suivre Granger étant donné qu'il savait déjà où elle se trouvait car cela faisait un mois qu'ils se croisaient régulièrement dans les toilettes des filles. Elle ne lui posait pas de question quant à sa présence et lui non plus, ce qui l'arrangeait grandement. Et il se dit qu'il ne l'avait jamais autant vu en ce moment que ces cinq dernières années. Il restait quand même choqué de ce qu'avait dit Lavander quelques minutes plus tôt, Granger était amoureuse de Weasley, une grimace déforma son visage en pensant à cela. Bien que la Gryffondor était loin d'être son amie il l'a pensait plus intelligente, elle était tout de même sortie avec Victor Krum, un grand joueur de Quidditch.

Dire qu'elle était en colère était un euphémisme, elle l'a détestait de plus en plus et elle avait du mal à ne pas lui lancer une réplique acerbe à chaque fois qu'elle l'a voyait. Elle s'enferma dans un des WC et elle s'assit sur la cuvette, dépitée. Quand il s'agissait de ses sentiments, elle éprouvait une certaine difficulté à contrôler son corps et ses réactions. Elle soupira quand elle entendit une voix qu'elle entendait peut être trop souvent en ce moment.

\- Granger ?

Elle décida de ne pas répondre comme ça il croirait qu'elle n'était pas là et il partirait, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'entendre ses moqueries en cet instant. Mais bien sûr Draco Malfoy n'était pas dupe, il savait qu'elle était là tout près dans une de ces cabines.

\- Granger, je sais que t'es là.

Elle soupira et passa une main dans ses boucles brunes essayant d'y remettre un peu d'ordre. Elle lissa son uniforme et elle sortit. Il se tenait juste devant la porte du wc d'en face, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine et un sourire amusé aux lèvres, ce qui donnait un éclat à son visage étonnement éteint depuis quelques temps. Depuis la rentrée il avait beaucoup maigri, ses joues étaient creuses et des cernes violacés prenaient place sous ses yeux gris. Il semblait extrêmement fatigué et sa maigreur était telle qu'on aurait dit qu'il pouvait se casser s'il se prenait le moindre coup.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil furtif, elle semblait bien moins énervée que tout à l'heure. Depuis la mission que lui avait confiée le Seigneur des ténèbres il ne vivait plus, il survivait. Rare étaient les fois où il avait envie de manger ou même de dormir, il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait voir dans ses rêves, ou plutôt ses cauchemars. Il savait qu'il avait beaucoup maigri mais il ne s'en formalisait pas, il y avait bien plus important en jeu que son apparence. Granger était sa seule source de distraction, la seule personne qui pouvait lui faire oublier ses tracas et ce poids qui pesait un peu trop lourd sur ses épaules.

\- Bravo. Dit-il en applaudissant.

Elle haussa un sourcil apparemment elle ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il voulait dire. Il soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être lente à la compréhension quand elle le voulait.

\- Pour Brown, cette fille est encore plus insupportable que toi.

Elle lui lança un regard noir et croisa elle aussi ses bras sur sa poitrine, mécontente.

\- Si je suis tant insupportable, pourquoi t'es là ? Lui répondit-elle une lueur de défi dans le regard.

Son sourire amusé se transforma en un sourire railleur et il se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle.

\- T'embêter est un de mes passe-temps favori Grangie. Dit-il en haussant distraitement les épaules.

\- Ravie d'être la première chose à laquelle tu penses le matin. Railla-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel avant de se retourner prête à partir.

Il eût un vrai sourire, il adorait quand elle lui lançait ce genre de piques, ça en était encore plus excitant. Voilà pourquoi, l'embêter était son passe-temps favori car contrairement à Potter qui lui, ne prenait même pas la peine de lui répondre et à Weasley qui a part rougir et dégainer sa baguette ne faisait pas grand-chose d'autre, elle, elle avait toujours cet air de défi et elle ne se laissait jamais faire, ce qui avait le don de lui donner encore plus envie de la taquiner.

\- A demain Granger. Souffla-t-il quand elle était sur le pas de la porte.

Elle s'arrêta devant la porte quand elle entendit sa dernière phrase mais elle ne se retourna pas pour autant. Elle secoua la tête et s'en alla, le laissant seul face à ses sombres tourments.

 **x**

* * *

 **x**

 **31 décembre 1996**

C'était le réveillon du nouvel an et dans quelques heures on serait officiellement en 1997. Ce soir-là les élèves étaient autorisés à sortir à Pré-au-lard pour fêter dignement cette nouvelle année. Hermione était dans le dortoir des filles, elle était en train de se préparer pour cette soirée qui s'annonçait particulièrement réjouissante car ses amis venaient la rejoindre aux trois balais. Elle avait opté pour une tunique bordeaux agrémentée d'une ficelle dorée qui marquait sa taille, elle avait revêtu une paire de collant en laine opaque et noir en raison du froid qu'il faisait dehors, la neige étant toujours présente, elle avait accompagné cette tenue d'une paire de bottine plate et noire également. C'était simple mais élégant, elle n'aimait pas en faire des tonnes et cette tenue lui ressemblait.

Elle avait essayé vainement de coiffer ses boucles folles mais peine perdu alors elle les avait simplement tressé laissant quelques mèches ondulées encadrer son visage. Elle ne s'était pas vraiment maquillée, elle avait juste mis une légère touche de gloss au milieu de sa lèvre inférieur ce qui étrangement mettaient ses lèvres en valeur. Une astuce que Ginevra lui avait apprise lors de la fête d'anniversaire d'Harry qu'ils avaient célébré au terrier. Elle se couvrit de son long manteau en feutrine noir et elle accompagna le tout d'une écharpe bordeaux également sans oublier de ranger sa baguette dans la poche conçue spécialement pour ça dans sa manche par Mrs Guipure et elle partit en direction de Pré au lard.

Quand elle entra aux Trois balais, elle soupira d'aise en sentant la chaleur s'infiltrer dans les pores de sa peau envoyant le froid qui crispait ses muscles, valser. Elle salua d'un signe de tête accompagné d'un sourire Mrs Rosmerta la propriétaire des lieux et elle alla s'asseoir à une table qui se trouvait au fond du pub contre un mur en pierre. Un doux feu crépitait dans la cheminée qui n'était pas très loin du bar, diffusant une chaleur rassurante dans toute l'auberge.

Elle huma l'odeur du chocolat chaud que la propriétaire venait tout juste de lui amener et elle prit la tasse dans ses mains profitant de la douce chaleur qui s'émanait de celle-ci. Un tintement retint son attention et elle leva son regard sur la porte d'entrée qui laissait apparaître, Harry et Ginny suivis de Ron. Elle leur sourit, omettant volontairement de regarder le jeune Weasley. Elle avait toujours du mal à agir comme avant avec lui, même si techniquement ce n'était pas de sa faute, il n'était pas au courant des sentiments qu'elle ressentait à son égard.

Ils vinrent s'asseoir à sa table et ils commandèrent chacun leur boisson bien plus fortes comme un hydromel pour Ronald et un Whisky pur feu pour le jeune couple. Hermione finit son chocolat d'une traite se brûlant la langue au passage et elle le troqua contre un cocktail typiquement sorcier légèrement alcoolisé. Le pub était bondé, plusieurs habitants de Pré-au-Lard venaient fêter le jour de l'an ici, l'ambiance était chaleureuse et accueillante malgré le brouhaha. A partir de vint deux heures, la fête battrait son plan et Mrs Rosmerta avait prévu une soirée hors du commun pour cette nouvelle année.

 **x**

De l'autre côté de Poudlard, dans le Wiltshire un majestueux manoir se dressait sur un gigantesque domaine, une demeure à l'allure froide et hostile, elle était loin d'être accueillante. Les pierres anthracite contrastaient fortement avec la neige qui elle, recouvrait tout le terrain.

Dans un grand salon qui était fortement sombre seulement éclairé par un imposant chandelier de style baroque, se trouvaient seulement deux personnes. Un était fort imposant malgré son manque d'apparence humaine, une aura de puissance s'échappait de cet homme et ses iris d'une couleur rouge regardait la personne qui était devant lui avec tant d'intensité qu'il avait l'impression qu'il lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert ou pire, qu'il sondait son cerveau.

Le jeune homme vit tous ses souvenirs depuis la rentrée défiler devant ses yeux lui donnant un mal de tête affreux, il mit ses mains sur ses tempes ayant l'impression que son cerveau allait traverser sa boîte crânienne. Il se laissa tomber à genoux à bout de souffle quand le Mage Noir se retira avec une lenteur douloureuse et totalement calcul ée, de son esprit.

\- Alors jeune Malfoy, ta mission avance-t-elle ? Dit-il avec une voix aussi sifflante que celle d'un serpent.

Il releva les yeux vers lui et le seigneur des ténèbres parut satisfait en voyant la peur envahir les iris d'acier du jeune homme et lentement il acquiesça.

\- Oui maître. Répondit-il la voix tremblotante.

Le lord souffla entre ses dents ce qui créa un sifflement strident, il était apparemment mécontent, il osait lui mentir en le regardant dans les yeux. Il se dit qu'un doloris serait suffisant pour lui faire abandonner l'idée de lui mentir à nouveau mais il pencha pour une autre option qui le motiverait à accomplir sa mission avec plus de rapidité.

\- J'ai un petit cadeau pour toi. Susurra-t-il en tournant autour de lui. Quelque chose qui pourrait te motiver.

Draco le regardait totalement apeuré, il détestait par-dessus tout au monde, les cadeaux de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom car en général ils étaient très loin d'être des cadeaux, ils étaient ce que l'on redoutait le plus. La forme inhumaine claqua des doigts et un mangemort apparu, une femme fortement coincé entre ses bras, sa baguette pointée contre sa carotide. Le jeune blond tressaillit et il mima un mot de ses lèvres totalement incapable de parler, sa gorge était bien trop nouée. « Mère ».

\- Draco… Souffla-t-elle comme réponse, des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux.

Le mangemort enfonça un peu plus sa baguette dans son cou.

\- La ferme Narcissa. Grommela-t-il.

Le mage alla se rasseoir sur l'énorme fauteuil qui trônait dans le grand salon et qui ressemblait étrangement à un trône, satisfait de son moyen de pression. Il regarda sa baguette et la fit tourner dans ses longs doigts blêmes. Il regardait la scène qui se déroulait devant lui avec une nonchalance certaine, il avait trouvé un moyen d'obliger ses fidèles à faire ce qu'il voulait et il s'en délectait chaque jour, même si il savait que c'était plus de la peur et de la soumission que de l'idéalisme. Mais il ne portait pas d'attention sur cela, tant qu'il avait ce qu'il désirait, peu importé les moyens qu'il utilisait.

Le mangemort jeta Mrs Malfoy au sol sans plus de cérémonie, lui arrachant un petit cri de douleur quand ses genoux tapèrent durement sur le sol en marbre. Draco serra les dents en voyant cela, il avait osé. Il avait osé toucher sa mère et la blesser, il sentit la rage et la haine monter en lui comme une flèche oubliant la peur qui le faisait trembler de tous ses membres. La rage déchirait ses entrailles tandis que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs au mangemort. Si les yeux avaient pu tuer, le mangemort serait sans doute mort sur le coup. Le seigneur des ténèbres jeta un regard à la femme au sol qui essayait de ramper jusqu'à son fils et avec détachement il prononça.

\- Torture-là.

Draco n'eut même pas le temps de protester ou d'émettre le moindre mouvement qu'un éclair rouge jaillit de la baguette du fidèle et atteignit sa mère en plein dans le dos. Un cri vint déchirer le silence qui régnait au manoir, un cri effroyable. Narcissa se tortilla de douleur criant de plus belle, elle avait l'impression que sa peau se déchirait tandis que ses os se brisaient et se réparaient pour ensuite se refacturer, et ça dura plus de cinq minutes. Minutes qui paraissaient une éternité pour le jeune homme qui regardait sa mère se faire torturer sous ses yeux, impuissant. Une horrible nausée vint lui bloquer la gorge tandis qu'une larme traitresse roulait le long de sa joue.

La mage leva sa main en l'air et d'un coup de baguette le mangemort arrêta son sortilège, le corps qui était secoué de soubresauts s'immobilisa et la tête de la femme tapa lourdement contre le sol, elle était inconsciente. Draco se releva d'un coup et courra vers sa mère, il releva légèrement sa tête.

\- Alors, vas-tu enfin prendre ta mission au sérieux jeune Malfoy ?

Ledit Malfoy lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Je vais la faire votre putain de mission. Cracha-t-il avant de se retourner vers sa mère.

Le mangemort qui répondait au nom de Yaxley s'avança vers Draco prêt à lui donner une correction par rapport au ton qu'il avait employé face au maître. Il est vrai que Draco n'avait pas réfléchi, la colère contrôlait toutes ses réactions et son insolence avait repris le dessus. Le lord le dissuada d'un regard, ce jeune homme était arrogant et c'était un bon point pour être un mangemort digne de ce nom. Il esquissa un sourire narquois.

\- Maintenant disparaît Malfoy. Ordonna-t-il d'une voix sans appel.

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier, il releva tant bien que mal sa mère encore inconsciente et l'a pris dans ses bras avec quelques difficultés. Il se dirigea vers la cheminée qui se trouvait au fond du grand salon et il disparut en un tourbillon de flammes vertes…

 **x**

* * *

 **Voilà la fin du cinquième chapitre !**

Et oui, malheureusement Hermione était **folle amoureuse** de Ron à cette époque. Malfoy lui, a de **gros problèmes** à gérer notamment **cette mission** donné par _celui-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom-et-qui-ressemble-strictement-à-rien-et-qui-se-prend-pour-Hitler-car-il-veut-que-des-sang-pur-dans-le-monde-sorcier-alors-que-c'est-un-sang-mêlé_ (désolé je me suis un peu emportée ^^).

Et puis Lavander (oui je garde Lavander parce que j'aime pas trop Lavande Brown je trouve que ça sonne mieux en anglais) la **gourdasse de service** et Hermione qui perd totalement ses moyens quand elle parle de Ronald...

Bon alors ne me jetez pas des pierres, je sais que ce passage avec **Voldy** était vraiment bizarre j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire, je **savais pas trop comment le décrire**...

Mais bon j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu même si comme **je l'ai dit plus haut ↑** ce ne sont que des **flash-back** pour mieux comprendre l'évolution de la relation de Drake et Hermi-mimi. (Je vous l'accorde aujourd'hui j'ai un problème avec les surnoms ^^).

Promis dans le chapitre six qui sera bien plus loooong vous en apprendrez plus sur la prophétie, sur Hope, sur Éléa et également sur Pearl et Hanaya, enfin bref dans le prochain chapitre il y en aura pour tout les goûts car je parlerai de tous les personnages, vraiment tous.

* **Revers de cognard :** je ne sais pas du tout à quoi cette figure ressemble mais étant donné que Jimmy Peakes est batteur, j'ai ouvert mon livre du "Quidditch à travers les âges" et j'ai trouvé cette figure, je me suis dis qu'elle ferait l'affaire voilà voilà pour ceux qui se posaientt la question.

 **Dans le prochain chapitre :** On retrouvera de **nombreux passages sur la vie d'Hope et de sa tante Pearl** , la mission d'Éléa par rapport à **Liam** ainsi qu'une dispute entre deux meilleures amies, des **retrouvailles encore plus houleuses** que la dernière fois entre Draco et Hermione, **la vie de famille particulièrement compliquée** de Pansy et Ronald et **l'avancement de l'idée d'adoption** du couple Potter... _To be continued_

 _Affectueusement, Elya_


	7. CHAPITRE VI

Hello !

 **Characters :** DM x HG / GW x HP / BZ / RW x PP / OC

 **Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à J.K Rowling sauf quelques petits trucs.

 **Informations sur le chapitre :** J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, je vous avais promis une nouvelle confrontation entre Draco et Hermione dans ce nouveau chapitre, mais malheureusement elle ne sera que dans le chapitre sept. En fait mon chapitre six faisait plus de 25 pages sur World et étant donné qu'il y a de nombreuses informations sur la disparition d'Hope etc. j'avais peur que vous soyez trop "perdu" car moi même j'avais du mal à m'y retrouver, ce qui fait que j'ai partagé le chapitre six en deux. Donc il n'y aura pas d'Hermione dans ce chapitre mais promis juré craché elle sera là dans le sept.

Ensuite pour la bonne nouvelle, et bien c'est simple, vous saurez tout sur la "fausse mort" d'Hope et vous verrez qu'il y aura pas mal de référence au prologue donc je vous invite à aller le relire avant d'attaquer ce chapitre, enfin au moins la prophétie pour mieux comprendre ce qu'il va se passer ensuite.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **De :** Magiciselya

 **A :** Yoshika

Hey Yoshika !

Je te remercie pour toutes tes reviews qui m'ont fait vachement plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'apportera les réponses aux questions que tu te poses concernant Hope. Ensuite tu en sauras un peu plus sur l'évolution de la relation entre Draco et Hermione dans le chapitre sept.

Merci pour ta review !

* * *

 **De:** Magiciselya

 **A :** MissZabini

Hi MissZabini !

Tu en sauras un peu plus sur Hermione et Draco dans le chapitre sept.

Merci pour ta review !

* * *

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE SIX**

 **x**

 **Septembre 2015**

Le soleil Australien tapait lourdement, il sentait sa douce chaleur balayer son visage donnant une jolie teinte rosé à sa peau d'albâtre. Ils étaient parti aussitôt, le plus vite qui leur étaient possible mais malheureusement ils étaient arrivés trop tard. _Elle_ n'était plus là. _Elle_ était tout simplement partie. Il supposa que les mangemorts venaient de les attaquer quelques heures plus tôt. Ils avaient mis tellement de temps à trouver cette petite maison cachée par un sortilège de désillusion qu'ils n'avaient rien pu faire. Hanaya lui avait clairement expliqué que chaque maison appartenant au peuple de Salem était construite dans des endroits spécifiques pour rendre leur localisation plus simple sans pour autant mettre en péril leur sécurité, car ce peuple était persécuté depuis de longues années déjà.

Il se rendit compte qu'Hanaya semblait savoir beaucoup de chose mais elle lui en avait également caché pas mal et au jour d'aujourd'hui elle n'était pas là pour l'aider. Pourtant elle savait tout, tout ce qu'il se passait aux quatre coins de la terre même si il ignorait toujours par quel moyen, elle savait pertinemment qu' _elle_ était en danger, qu' _elle_ avait sûrement été capturé par les mangemorts et pourtant elle n'était pas là pour l'aider. Après tout, c'était son idée à elle, lui n'avait rien demandé il voulait juste élever ses filles avec la femme qu'il aimait même si à cette époque la guerre faisait rage et voilà qu'elle avait débarqué envoyant valser toutes ses illusions, tous ses rêves.

Cette femme lui rappelait le professeur Dumbledore par rapport au fait qu'il avait envoyé Potter en mission périlleuse sans lui en donner tous les détails, risquant sa vie à plusieurs reprises. Il soupira. De toute évidence _elle_ n'était plus là. La chaumière avait quelques traces d'explosion par ci et par là, tandis que les deux vitres qui semblaient données sur le séjour étaient brisées en millier de morceaux. Il espérait au plus profond de son être qu'elle était en vie et qu'elle avait réussi à s'enfuir le plus loin possible de ce pays même si d'après l'homme qu'il avait aperçu à l'entrepôt elle était apparemment accompagnée d'une femme, le plus loin de ces hommes encapuchonnés qui voulaient qu'une seule chose, le pouvoir.

Il sortit de sa torpeur quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule en un geste réconfortant. Son meilleur ami le regarda, une perle de sueur naissant à la frontière de son front sûrement due à la chaleur. Il lui adressa un maigre sourire comme si l'espoir qu'il avait de _la_ retrouver s'était tout bonnement envolé.

\- Il faut qu'on rentre en Angleterre D. Il nous faut un nouveau plan.

Ledit « D » hocha la tête sans grande conviction et ils transplannèrent direction l'Angleterre plus particulièrement le Wiltshire. Après avoir été retourné dans tous les sens à cause du transplannage d'escorte effectué par Blaise, ils arrivèrent devant un imposant portail en fer sur lequel la peinture s'écaillait de part et d'autre. Ils étaient enfin arrivés devant le Manoir Malfoy. Draco n'y avait pas remis les pieds depuis de très longues années déjà et il avait oublié cette sensation de froideur que la bâtisse dégageait. Il regarda au loin, à travers les courbures en fer et il regarda d'un œil étonné le jardin, jardin qui n'avait jamais été aussi beau. Le domaine était verdoyant tandis que plusieurs fleurs appartenant à plusieurs cultures différentes apportaient de douces couleurs rendant le manoir bien plus accueillant qu'à l'époque. Le jardin était magnifiquement bien entretenu et il soupçonna fortement sa mère d'y être pour quelque chose, elle qui adorait les fleurs aux couleurs vives, elle disait toujours que "les fleurs apportent le bonheur".

Il posa sa main sur les armoiries Malfoy qui trônaient sur le portail et celui s'actionna et s'ouvrit en un grincement fort désagréable. Il eut un léger sourire, cela lui rappelait son enfance. Ce portail ne s'ouvrait qu'avec la magie du sang, seul une personne possédant un sang de Black ou du sang Malfoy pouvait l'ouvrir, pour les autres il fallait tout simplement que la maîtresse de maison décide si oui ou non ils pouvaient entrer. Il entra et incita Blaise d'en faire de même d'un signe de la main. Arrivés devant l'imposante porte d'entrée, il sortit la baguette qu'il avait négligemment volé à un sorcier thaïlandais avant de s'en allé pour l'Océanie et grâce à un mouliné du poignet la porte s'ouvrit sur un long et spacieux couloir. Le marbre s'étalait au sol sur plusieurs mètres tandis que les tableaux de ses ancêtres qui habitaient autrefois les murs de pierre avaient disparu à son plus grand étonnement.

Il arpenta le long couloir et arriva dans le grand salon, la décoration avait changé, tout semblait plus chaleureux et plus accueillant même si les couleurs restaient particulièrement froide, comme du gris du blanc et quelque touches de vert et d'argent. Une imposante cheminée siégeait contre le plus grand mur de la pièce, tandis que plusieurs fauteuils et un grand canapé étaient entreposés devant celle-ci, une table basse prenait place et une multitude de vase en cristal ou en porcelaine décorait la pièce, certains sur des étagères murales, d'autres sur la cheminé tandis que deux ou trois avaient pris place sur le grand buffet en bois brut qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. De grand tapis recouvraient le sol et de grands vitraux recouvraient l'un des murs.

Le Manoir Malfoy semblait vide de toute forme de vie si on omettait lui et Blaise, sa mère n'était apparemment pas là. Il soupira et se laissa tomber sur un des fauteuils en cuir style Chesterfield bien vite suivit par Zabini. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, habitude qu'il avait pris il y a longtemps déjà et il jeta un regard à Blaise qui observait la pièce.

\- Tout a changé ici. Constata-t-il. C'est bien plus chaleureux que dans mes souvenirs.

Blaise le regarda un instant et ses lèvres s'étirèrent un sourire.

\- C'est grâce à Éléa et à Hermione aussi. Elles ont passé une semaine à aider ta mère pour redécorer le manoir qui ressemblait à une « maison hantée » d'après Éléa.

Cette anecdote lui brisa un peu plus le cœur, elle lui rappela tout ce qu'il avait manqué, tout ce qu'il n'avait pas pu partager avec l'amour de sa vie. Blaise du le remarquer car il changea de sujet.

\- Comment ta mère va réagir en te voyant ? Tu ne préfères pas que je lui en parle avant ? Elle a la santé fragile tu sais…

Bien sûr qu'il savait que sa mère avait la santé fragile, il le savait car elle aussi savait qu'il était bel et bien en vie mais ça Blaise ne s'en doutait pas une seconde... Ils passèrent une bonne heure à parler de tout et de rien, son ami lui racontant de nombreuses anecdotes sur la tendre et heureuse enfance de sa fille ainsi que celle d'Aria, qu'il avait vu seulement en photo quand elle devait avoir quatre ou cinq ans.

Ils se retournèrent vers l'entrée en forme d'arche du salon qui donnait sur le couloir et le regard de Draco se mit à briller joyeusement, ses lèvres s'étirant en un grand sourire. Une femme d'une soixantaine d'année se tenait là, droite comme un i. Sa chevelure grisâtre descendait en cascade sur sa poitrine formant de parfaite anglaise, ses yeux d'un bleu électrique étaient perlés de liquide lacrymal et son visage aux traits aristocratiques était crispé par la surprise et par la joie. Draco se leva d'un seul coup et se mit à marcher le plus vite qui lui était possible pour réduire le nombre de mètre qui le séparait d'elle. Elle aussi se mit à marcher le plus vite que ses frêles jambes le lui permettaient.

Ils arrivèrent l'un face à l'autre. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains inspectant chaque cicatrice qui avait pris place sur sa peau. Une larme s'échappa et roula le long de sa joue creuse. Et sans attendre une seconde de plus il l'a pris dans ses bras sentant les larmes affluer derrière ses paupières. Elle passa ses bras autour de son dos lui prodiguant de douces caresses réconfortante, ce qu'elle faisait habituellement quand il était petit.

Blaise lui, était perplexe, elle était au courant. Elle savait tout depuis le début il en était persuadé.

\- Mère… Souffla Draco en se détachant d'elle.

Elle lui sourit et déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue droite.

\- Draco… Tu vas bien. Dit-elle en constatant qu'il avait seulement maigri et qu'il avait quelques cicatrices. Je me suis tellement inquiétée, cela faisait cinq mois que je n'avais plus de nouvelle.

\- Je sais, je suis désolé mère. On va dire que j'étais un peu… occupé. Lui répondit-il en omettant volontairement sa captivité.

Elle haussa un sourcil, sceptique mais elle ne s'attarda pas plus que ça, ravie de revoir son fils après toutes ces années. Elle jeta un regard par-dessus l'épaule de Draco et vit Blaise qui semblait être en intense réflexion. Elle détourna son regard vers son fils.

\- Tu as tellement changé… Murmura-t-elle en replaçant une mèche blonde un peu trop longue qui tombait devant ses yeux.

Zabini se leva et vint vers eux bien décidé à briser l'enjouement de ces retrouvailles. Il y avait encore des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas.

\- Narcissa, vous étiez au courant depuis tout ce temps ? Demanda-t-il la colère perçant dans sa voix.

Elle soupira et alla s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils croisant ses jambes avec élégance.

\- Oui. Ma sœur m'en a parlé il y a quinze ans de cela et…

\- Bellatrix ? La coupa-t-il choqué sous le regard noir de Draco mais il ne s'en formalisa pas.

\- Non, ma petite sœur, Pearl.

A l'entente de ce nom, les deux meilleurs amis se regardèrent, apparemment aucun des deux ne savait que Pearl Black était la sœur de Narcissa, ils avaient pensé à une tante ou une cousine mais jamais, ô grand jamais, à sa sœur. Draco ouvrit la bouche prêt à parler mais d'un regard elle l'en dissuada, prête à tout leur expliquer. Elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans le fauteuil et d'un geste de la main elle les invita à s'asseoir, cela risquait d'être long, très long.

\- Pearl était notre petite sœur, comme Andromeda elle n'a jamais été une partisante du seigneur des ténèbres au contraire, mais elle n'était pas non plus un membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Quand elle a dit à ma mère qu'elle ne voulait pas participer à cette guerre, elle l'a renié et l'a mise dehors. Elle avait seulement dix-sept ans à cette époque. Je l'ai aidé en lui donnant de l'argent et j'ai essayé de lui trouver un endroit où elle pourrait aller vivre sans crainte, loin d'ici. J'avais entendu parler de cette ville qu'on appelle Salem, elle accueillait les sorciers ou d'autres personnes surnaturelles qui étaient dans le besoin. Je l'ai envoyé là-bas et je ne l'ai plus jamais revu. Jusqu'à il y a quinze ans. J'ai reçu une missive pas très claire comme quoi elle avait besoin de me voir le plus rapidement possible, j'ai d'abord cru à une blague de la part de l'Ordre, une sorte d'embuscade. Je lui ai donc demandé une preuve et elle m'a envoyé ceci. Dit-elle en montrant le pendentif qui pendait autour de son cou, une demi-lune. Je lui ai offert ce pendentif avant qu'elle parte, pour qu'elle garde un souvenir de sa vie ici.

Elle s'arrêta un instant en caressant le pendentif un air mélancolique plaqué sur son visage. Les deux hommes, eux, étaient absorbés par son récit, l'écoutant attentivement.

\- Je suis allée au point de rencontre et elle était là, elle avait l'air vraiment inquiète. Elle m'a raconté sa vie à Salem et sa rencontre avec Hanaya, la matriarche du peuple de Salem et elle m'a expliqué qu'une prophétie était apparue, prophétie qui ne présageait rien de bon. Au début je ne comprenais pas trop en quoi cela nous concernait-il mais, elle a dit ton nom. Elle a dit que cette prophétie te concernait, pas toi directement mais tes enfants. Je dois t'avouer que je ne comprenais pas du tout de quoi elle voulait parler. Elle m'a donné un parchemin où était écris les dires exact de la prophétie. Et là, j'ai compris, j'ai compris que cette femme dont tu étais éperdument tombé amoureux, cette femme dont tu me parlais sans me donner son nom était enceinte et qu'en plus de cela elle n'était pas dans notre camps. Au début je ne savais pas de qui il s'agissait mais Pearl, elle, le savait. Il s'agissait d'Hermione. Au début j'étais très en colère et déçu que tu nous trahisses ainsi, j'ai même hésité à en parler à ton père mais j'ai longuement réfléchi…

Elle semblait chercher ses mots, ne savant pas trop comment expliquer ce qu'elle avait ressenti.

\- Tu méritais mieux que tout ça. Tu méritais d'avoir la vie que tu avais toujours voulu avoir, de suivre le chemin du bonheur, nous n'aurions jamais tu t'embrigader dans cette guerre, ton père pensait la même chose mais il ne l'aurait jamais avoué. Ce n'était pas une situation pour un enfant mais nous n'avions pas le choix. Quand Pearl est venue me voir pour me dire que tes filles étaient fortement en danger j'ai vu là, un moyen que tu échappes à tout ceci et ces petites n'avaient rien demandé alors nous avons échafaudé un plan avec l'aide d'Hanaya.

Draco savait que sa mère n'avait jamais voulu ça pour lui, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle lui disait clairement qu'ils avaient fait une erreur, l'erreur de faire partie du mauvais camp. Il redoutait ce qu'elle allait dire par la suite.

\- L'idée c'était de faire croire à tout le monde la mort de Hope. Continua-t-elle en évitant soigneusement l'exclamation de Blaise et la colère qui commençait à prendre place dans les yeux de son fils. Un sort de désillusion, pas un sort fait par notre baguette, un sortilège effectué par Hanaya, sa magie étant bien plus puissante et différente de la nôtre. J'ai longuement hésité, je connaissais Hermione de nom à cette époque et je savais que c'était une fille droite et très courageuse mais je savais également que c'était l'amour de ta vie, je ne voulais pas la faire souffrir mais je voulais sauver mes petites filles coûte que coûte. Tu comprends ? Le lord était déjà au courant de cette prophétie, le bruit courait entre les mangemorts et je pouvais me résoudre de voir mes petites filles mourir sous la baguette des mangemorts ou même du Lord. J'ai fait ce qui me semblait juste. Je sais que c'est très difficile à comprendre, que tu ne me comprendras sûrement jamais et que tu ne me pardonneras jamais également, mais si c'était à refaire je le referais. Le soir de leur naissance tu étais en mission ce qui, je dois l'avouer, nous a facilité la tâche, la jeune Weasley était épuisée elle venait d'effectuer une césarienne en urgence car Hermione avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Pearl et Hanaya ont réussi à briser les barrières de protection du Manoir Wickley et elle a profité du fait que Ginevra aille au rez-de-chaussée pour se reposer pour mettre en place le sortilège de désillusion et prendre Hope. C'était le seul moyen de les garder toutes les deux saines et sauve. Pearl a pris soin d'elle.

Il serrait tellement les poings qu'il sentait ses ongles se planter durement dans la paume de sa main. Ses lèvres étaient pincées et ses mâchoires durement contractées. Elle lui avait mentit, pendant tout ce temps, il lui avait fait confiance et elle l'avait trahis. Blaise lui en tombait des nu, il ne savait même pas quoi dire, ses pensées étaient embrouillées et les mots étaient bloqués dans sa gorge, refusant de sortir.

\- Je n'aurai pas pu te le cacher, quand tu es revenu de mission, le lendemain, j'ai pris la décision de changer quelques faits de l'histoire. Je t'ai dit qu'une des petites avaient été enlevé par les mangemorts et je t'ai forcé à partir la chercher et c'est moi qui t'ai envoyé cette lettre en te disant qu'Hanaya pourrait t'aider il y a quelques années, j'avais tellement peur. Et tu es parti tellement vite… Je suis tellement désolé Draco… Murmura-t-elle une larme dévalant sa joue vite suivit par d'autres perles salés. Si elles seraient restées toutes les deux, elles seraient morte à leur qu'il est et le monde magique ne serait plus.

\- Tu m'as mentit. Tu m'as manipulé. Tu… Tu m'as privé de ma famille. Tu aurais dû m'en parler, tu aurais du tout me dire plus tôt à Hermione et à moi. On se serait battu et tu le sais, on aurait fui, on les aurait protégé !

\- Je suis dé…

\- Non. Tais-toi. La coupa-t-il, la colère déformant son doux visage. Hanaya et toi m'avez manipulé, tu as joué avec moi, tu as fait croire à Hermione que notre fille était morte. **MORTE**. Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? Tu l'as brisé.

Il se leva brusquement et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la sortie du grand salon, il devait partir d'ici sinon il allait étouffer, il fallait qu'il foute le camp de ce manoir.

\- Tu ne comprends pas ! Hanaya l'aurait enlevé elle-même sans même que je sois au courant, elle l'aurait quand même fait ! Pour cette femme son peuple passe avant tout, elles étaient en danger !

Il se stoppa net, se retourna et jeta un regard noir à sa mère en pleur qui s'était levée et il partit sans même prendre le temps d'attendre Blaise. Il sentait trahis mais il ne perdait pas de vu son objectif, il fallait qu'il retrouve sa fille et tout serait plus simple maintenant qu'il savait réellement ce qu'il s'était passé. Il fallait d'abord qu'il retrouve cette fameuse Pearl Black.

 **x**

* * *

 **x**

 **Septembre 2015**

Pansy Parkinson se décrivait plus comme une mère que comme une femme et cela l'attristait fortement. Elle avait toujours été ce genre de femme qui prenait soin d'elle, qui allait au coiffeur tous les mois ou encore qui se maquillait tous les jours en fonction de la tenue qu'elle portait. Mais depuis quelques années elle avait troqué cela contre une vie de famille bien remplie qui ne lui laissait pas une seule seconde de répit ni une seule minute pour elle. Le fait que Mercy était enfin à Poudlard lui enlevait un gros poids, ce n'était pas qu'elle n'aimait pas sa fille, au contraire, elle aimait ses enfants plus que tout au monde ils étaient la prunelle de ses yeux. Mais elle avait la forte impression que ses enfants avaient hérité du caractère de feu des Weasley –notamment de leur tante Ginny, mais également de la bêtise typiquement Fredienne – paix à son âme, et Georgienne.

Ils passaient de blagues en blagues sans lui laisser une seule minute de repos. La dernière de ses filles, Nora, était la plus maligne. Elle savait comment manipuler ses parents à la perfection mais pas que, elle menait également sa grand-mère et ses oncles à la baguette. Son oncle George lui offrait des produits de sa création chaque semaine sous le regard meurtrier de Pansy et elle prenait un malin plaisir à les utiliser sur sa mère ce qui avait le don de la rendre totalement folle. Pansy avait interdit Ronald d'amener ne serait-ce qu'un produit Weasley dans leur maison, si au début il avait essayé de ne pas se démonter, sa femme lui avait bien fait comprendre que si il ne l'écoutait pas, il perdrait sa baguette et pas que celle en bois…

Elle soupira en se laissant tomber mollement sur le canapé complètement exténuée. Elle avait expédié sa fille de cinq ans chez sa grand-mère Molly pour l'après-midi et son petit dernier, Ethan dormait tranquillement à l'étage pour encore une heure. Elle avait vraiment besoin de repos et de prendre soin d'elle pour une fois. Quand Ron passa la porte d'entrée de la magnifique villa qu'ils possédaient depuis leur mariage – caprice de sa femme, elle se leva d'un bond et d'un pas décidé elle se dirigea vers lui pointant son index étonnement près de son visage. Il écarquilla ses grands yeux bleus océan craignant ce qui allait se passer par la suite. Quand Pansy avait ce genre de réaction, le reste de la conversation se passait mal, très mal du moins pour lui en tout cas.

\- Ronald Weasley ! Chuchota-elle de peur de réveiller son fils qui dormait enfin après une nuit très agitée. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de prendre ta journée et de t'occuper d'Ethan. J'ai besoin de sortir de cette maison, de prendre l'air, de dépenser ma foutue fortune dans des robes plus belles les unes que les autres. Car, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié avant d'être une mère je suis une femme, ta femme Weasley !

Il l'a regarda, choqué qu'elle puisse débiter un tel flot de parole en même pas une minute trente et il secoua la tête essayant de récupérer le peu de courage de Gryffondor qui lui restait pour tenir tête à sa femme.

\- Mais Pans' je travaille et George a vraiment besoin de moi aujourd'hui on a reçu plusieurs…

\- Chut. Le coupa-t-elle en posant l'index qu'elle pointait sur lui, sur ses lèvres. Tu vas garder Ethan aujourd'hui, je te rappel que je suis censé reprendre le travail la semaine prochaine et je n'ai toujours aucun habit qui sont à ma taille depuis ma perte de kilos suite à ma dernière grossesse et surtout j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Il ne protesta pas, de toute manière il n'en avait pas eu le temps, elle était déjà en train d'attraper son sac à main, sa veste et sa baguette. Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et elle s'arrêta, se retournant sur son mari qui était resté planté là encore interloqué.

\- Ah et au fait, ta mère ramène Nora à la maison dans moins de deux heures. Lui dit-elle un grand sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Bonne chance !

Et elle sortit ravie de pouvoir prendre cette après-midi pour elle. Ron avait ostensiblement blêmit, Nora, ce petit démon qui était sa fille, cette petite diablesse qui le faisait tourner en bourrique à chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Il en était sûr, cette gamine finirait à Serpentard contrairement à sa sœur Mercy, qui elle, avait atterrît pour son plus grand bonheur à Gryffondor. Il secoua la tête redoutant déjà cette fin d'après-midi qui s'annonçait catastrophique et particulièrement turbulente.

Pansy se promenait sur le chemin de traverse les yeux pétillants, elle rentrait dans chaque magasin et en ressortait toujours avec de nombreux sacs. Soudainement, elle sentit sa poche vibrer. Ah oui, c'était cet objet moldu qu'Hermione avait absolument voulu qu'elle essaye. Et dire qu'elle trouvait ça complètement débile au début, puis elle s'y était finalement habituée et elle devait avouer que c'était bien plus pratique qu'envoyer une missive par hibou ou un patronus. D'un mouvement de doigt elle fit glisser le message qui apparut sur son écran.

* * *

 **De :** Gin'

 **A :** 13h52

Je suis au nouveau café « Le rêve de la Chimère » qui a ouvert il y a quelques semaines, je t'attends.

* * *

Elle sourit et secoua la tête ses cheveux blonds virevoltant autour d'elle avant de se reposer sur ses épaules, depuis la rentrée elle n'avait toujours pas vu sa belle-sœur et elle se dit qu'une discussion entre filles ne lui ferait pas de mal. D'un pas décidé elle se dirigea vers ce fameux café.

En pénétrant dans l'établissement, elle remarqua vite Ginevra qui sirotait un thé assise à une petite table en bois devant de grandes baies vitrés qui laissaient le soleil s'infiltrait dans la salle, la rendant étonnement accueillante malgré le mauvais goût au niveau décoration, elle se dit que le ou la propriétaire avait vraiment besoin de ses services. Elle alla la rejoindre un grand sourire aux lèvres. Cette journée s'annonçait bien plus plaisante que ce qu'elle pensait. La femme à la chevelure de feu lui renvoya un sourire resplendissant en la voyant s'asseoir en face d'elle, des sacs de shopping pleins les mains.

Pansy était une femme avec une beauté pure, digne des plus grands mannequins. Elle était grande, très grande elle devait mesurer au moins un mètre quatre-vingt et elle était fine malgré ses trois grossesses. Bien sûr cela n'avait pas été facile pour elle de voir son corps changer à ce point mais après plus d'un an de régime et de sport intensif, elle avait retrouvé sa silhouette qu'elle aimait tant même si quelques vergetures persistaient à lui rappeler qu'elle était une mère. Mais comme lui disait Hermione « les vergetures sont les plus belles cicatrices qu'une femme peut avoir, cela montre qu'elle a donné la vie ». Elle était bien d'accord sur ce point mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle serait bien mieux dans sa peau sans ses traces blanchâtres qui recouvraient son bas ventre.

Elle possédait de soyeux cheveux blonds qui lui arrivaient juste au-dessus de ses clavicules et elle avait également quelques mèches un peu plus foncés. Elle avait un regard perçant et magnifique, elle n'avait pas les yeux vert ou même bleu, non, ils étaient marron foncés presque noir mais ils restaient toujours aussi pétillant avec une intensité certaine. Elle avait la peau très claire et des lèvres pulpeuses. Cette femme était vraiment magnifique.

\- Je vois que tu as pris du temps pour toi. Lui dit son amie ses yeux verts clairs pétillant malicieusement.

Pansy souffla et s'enfonça contre le dossier de la chaise non sans retenir une grimace, ce dossier était vraiment inconfortable.

\- Oula oui, j'avais vraiment besoin de sortir de la maison et de me vider la tête. J'ai obligé ton frère à prendre sa journée. Lui répondit-elle en claquant des doigts pour attirer l'attention d'un serveur.

La rouquine leva les yeux au ciel, sa belle-sœur avait la fâcheuse manie d'utiliser ses manières aristocratiques dans n'importe quel endroit, même dans les cafés les plus miteux.

\- Ronald, prendre sa journée ? George va le tuer. Ria-t-elle en imaginant son frère torturer son autre frères avec des fléchettes enchantées et autres produits Weasley en tout genre.

Pansy plongea son regard dans le sien et un sourire typiquement « Parkinson » comme elle aimait l'appeler naquit sur ses lèvres.

\- Peut-être, mais en tout cas si George ne l'a pas tué avant, Nora s'en chargera. Je l'ai laissé seul avec Ethan et ta mère doit ramener la petite dans pas très longtemps.

Elles se regardèrent un instant et elles éclatèrent de rire en imaginant déjà les frasques que la petite Nora allait faire à son père, au plus grand désespoir de celui-ci.

\- Tu reprends le travail quand ? Demanda-t-elle en portant sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres.

Une grimace vint déformer le visage de l'ancienne Serptendard, bien sûr qu'elle était ravie de reprendre le travail, ça lui manquait vraiment mais elle avait également une certaine appréhension au fait de reste sans son fils toute une journée.

\- La semaine prochaine. J'ai hâte de retrouver mon grand bureau rien qu'à moi et en plus mon assistante m'a prévue plein de projet de rénovation pour mon retour. Je vais entièrement redécorer le bureau du ministre de la magie. Raconta-t-elle des étoiles prenant place dans ses sombres iris. Et toi quoi de neuf, Mrs Potter ?

Ginny considérait Pansy comme une de ses meilleures amies, bien sûr Hermione restait sur la place numéro une du podium mais elle appréciait fortement sa belle-sœur. Alors elle décida de tout lui raconter à propos de l'adoption et comme elle l'avait pressenti, elle fut très contente pour elle.

\- On a donc rendez-vous au mois d'octobre avec une agence d'adoption sorcière alors on croise les doigts pour que tout se passe bien. Dit-elle en souriant et en espérant de tout son cœur que tout se passerait à merveille.

Pansy haussa distraitement les épaules, elle ne se faisait pas trop de soucis par rapport à cela, elle était Ginny Weasley et son mari était Harry Potter, deux héros de guerre et parents de deux enfants merveilleux. Il n'y avait aucune chance que l'agence refuse l'adoption.

\- Vous êtes des héros de guerre, personne n'osera vous refuser l'adoption, enfin dans le monde sorcier en tout cas.

Son amie sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de lui répondre.

\- Je ne pense pas vouloir utiliser mon statut « d'Héroïne de guerre », je veux plutôt utiliser mon statut de mère pour mener à bien cette adoption.

Elle acquiesça comprenant parfaitement ce que son amie voulait dire. Quand elle vit le visage de Ginny reprendre son sérieux et son regard s'obscurcir soudainement, elle se dit que le reste de la conversation n'allait pas lui plaire et qu'elle avait quelque chose à lui dire, au vu de la mèche de cheveux qu'elle tripotait entre ses mains. Elle se dit que c'était quelque chose de vraiment important.

\- Hermione est venue nous voir l'autre soir, juste avant la rentrée. Elle avait besoin de notre aide pour une mission très délicate et… Dit-elle en s'arrêtant cherchant visiblement ses mots.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et elle lâcha, comme une bombe prête à exploser.

\- Pans', Draco est en vie…

Cette phrase fut accompagnée d'un bruit de verre brisé, l'ancienne Serpentard venait tout simplement de faire tomber son verre de cocktail que le serveur lui avait amené quelques minutes plus tôt, au sol se brisant en mille morceaux.

 **x**

* * *

 **x**

 **Octobre 2015**

\- Liam ! Écoute-moi merde ! Criait une voix plus furieuse que jamais.

Ledit Liam se retourna brusquement la colère semblait s'être introduite dans ses yeux d'émeraude. Il repoussa en arrière la mèche brune qui lui barrait les yeux d'un geste rageur. Il tomba sur deux perles d'acier qui le regardaient avec colère également mais aussi avec une pointe d'inquiétude. La jeune fille était vraiment en colère contre lui et aussi un peu mal à l'aise car rare étaient les fois où elle se disputait avec lui. D'une main tremblotante elle replaça une de ses mèches blondes derrière son oreille et elle se mordilla la lèvre avant de prendre la parole.

\- Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça ! Et puis en plus tes yeux sont rouges tout le temps, tout le monde va bientôt s'en rendre compte. M'oblige pas à te sevrer moi-même.

Le jeune homme fit claquer sa langue contre son palet vraiment agacé, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être têtue quand elle le voulait.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide 'Léa ! Cracha-t-il avant de se retourner prêt à reprendre sa marche rapide essayant de mettre le plus de distance entre elle et lui.

Éléa fronça les sourcils, il était tout bonnement hors de question qu'elle le laisse se défiler sans qu'ils aient réellement parlé de ce problème qui durait depuis trop longtemps à son goût.

\- Tu sais quoi Potter ? Si tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite de fumer joint sur joint et de boire, crois-moi tu vas t'en mordre les doigts. S'écria-t-elle avant de partir d'un pas rageur en direction de la salle commune des Gryffondor.

Il se tourna vers elle, l'a regarda s'en aller et sa colère retomba au même moment. Éléa était une personne très importante pour lui, même un peu trop. Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'il se demandait si les sentiments qu'il ressentait envers la jeune fille étaient seulement de l'amitié. Mais voilà, elle voulait l'aider et lui ne voulait pas de son aide, en fait il n'en avait pas besoin. Il n'était pas un drogué, ce n'était pas parce qu'il fumait deux ou trois joints tous les jours et qu'il buvait un peu trop de Whisky pur feu le soir qu'il était drogué ou alcoolique. Il secoua la tête, lasse de la tournure que prenaient les événements et il s'en alla en direction du parc prêt à s'en fumer un pour oublier toutes ces histoires.

Éléa rentra en trombe dans la salle commune des Gryffondor après avoir prononcé le mot de passe que Liam lui avait dit quelques jours plus tôt sous les regards étonnés des rouges et or. Rare étaient les fois où ils voyaient des Serpentard dans leur salle commune, enfin ça c'était il y a quelques années, mais depuis que Callie Potter avait été réparti dans la maison des verts et argents ils ne posaient même plus de question. Ils n'étaient même plus choqués de leurs présences ici, dans leur salle commune. La guerre entre les Serpentard et les Gryffondor était finie depuis bien longtemps.

Elle monta les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir des septièmes années et elle pénétra dans la pièce plus en colère que jamais. En moins d'une minute elle se trouvait devant le lit de Liam, d'un coup de baguette elle retourna le matelas et ouvrit sa malle sans aucuns regrets par rapport au fait qu'elle violait clairement son intimité. Elle fit léviter les deux sachets d'herbes qui se trouvaient sous le matelas ainsi que les différentes bouteilles d'alcool qui se trouvaient dans la malle dans un grand sac poubelle qu'elle avait magiquement fait apparaître.

Elle lança un « _accio_ » pour voir si il restait quelque chose de suspect mais rien ne vint à elle, alors elle supposa qu'elle avait tout récupéré. Elle jeta un regard noir aux garçons de septièmes années qui se tenaient dans l'embrasure de la porte et qui l'a regardaient ébahis en se disant qu'elle était sûrement folle. Mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas, elle descendit les escaliers sans plus de cérémonie et elle sortit de la salle commune. Elle jeta le sac poubelle sur le sol de pierre et tremblante de colère elle lui lança un « _incendio_ » avant de faire disparaître les cendres et l'odeur nauséabonde de l'herbe brûlé d'un coup de baguette magique sous les regards dégoûtés et les nez retroussés des nombreux tableaux qui décoraient les murs.

Elle secoua la tête essayant d'oublier la colère qui bouillonnait dans ses veines et elle partit d'un pas rageur en direction de sa salle commune. Quand elle claqua sans ménagement le portrait qui sécurisé la salle commune des verts et argent, tous les regards des personnes présentes se convergèrent vers elle surprit par ce regain de colère, elle qui était habituellement calme.

Elle lança un regard noir à la peste de Pheobe Harper qui chuchotait sur son passage avec ses deux amies et alla dans son dortoir. Celui-ci était vide en ce samedi après-midi. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit las de toutes ces histoires. Elle enleva ses baskets d'un coup de pied et elle prit un livre qui se trouvait sur sa table de chevet. Un roman de jeunesse écrit par le célèbre auteur, Pierre Bottero. Un auteur qu'elle appréciait particulièrement et elle se plongea donc dans sa lecture vite happée par ce monde littéraire.

Quelques minutes plus tard la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit à la volée laissant apparaître ses deux meilleures amies Callie et Aria. La jeune métisse vint s'allonger à côté de son amie et jeta un regard désespéré vers le bouquin que tenait Éléa, cette fille était bonne à enfermer dans un hôpital psychiatrique spécialement dédié aux addicts de la lecture. La jeune Potter elle, se tenait devant le lit les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et les sourcils froncés.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Liam ? Tout le monde en parle. Attaqua Aria en croisant ses jambes, s'installant plus confortablement.

La jeune blonde soupira et secoua la tête, ses ondulations blonde volant autour d'elle, comment lui expliquer quelque chose qu'apparemment personne ne comprenait.

\- C'est à cause de son addiction. Dit-elle simplement.

Callie haussa un sourcil visiblement agacée.

\- Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles ? Pesta-t-elle.

Éléa la regarda sans comprendre, il était assez évident que son frère fumait un peu trop et buvait plus que de raison et elle en était sûr, Riley en était la cause. Quand ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter, Liam était tombé dans ce monde morbide qu'était la drogue.

\- Peut-être du fait que ton frère fume joint sur joint ? Railla-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Si même sa sœur ne comprenait pas ce qu'il vivait, alors elle n'aurait vraiment aucune chance de l'aider.

\- Mon frère n'est pas un drogué si c'est ce que tu es en train de dire. Dit-elle son nez se retroussant en sentant la colère lui chatouiller les narines.

Éléa haussa un sourcil, choquée. Comment personne ne pouvait s'en apercevoir ? Ses notes avaient chuté et ils avaient tout le temps le regard vitreux. D'ailleurs il était toujours dans ses pensées et il était très peu réactif en cours, surtout en défense contre les forces du mal ce qui était étonnant étant donné que c'était sa matière préférée. Matière dans laquelle il devait excelle s'il souhaitait entrer en école d'Auror.

\- Callie ouvre les yeux putain ! Je te dis qu'il a un vrai problème, je ne suis pas en train de l'inventer, il y a qu'à le regarder pour comprendre.

Le regard d'Aria passa de Callie à Éléa sans comprendre. Les deux meilleures amies commençaient à se disputer ce qui était très rare. En principe c'était plutôt elle et Éléa qui avaient des petites disputes presque toutes les semaines. Mais la jeune Potter et la jeune Malfoy étaient tellement fusionnelle qu'elles avaient dû se disputer qu'une seule fois, elles essayaient de mettre une grande distance entre elles et les disputes.

\- Ah oui et comment tu le sais exactement ? T'es psychologue ? T'es une spécialiste en addiction ?

Éléa posa brusquement son bouquin légèrement abîmé dû au fait qu'elle l'avait lu de trop nombreuses fois, sur la table de chevet et elle se leva s'avançant un peu plus près de son amie, clairement énervé que personne ne veuille comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de Liam. Elle voulait tout simplement l'aider et voilà que les deux Potter se dressaient contre elle la croyant totalement folle.

\- C'est ton problème si tu veux pas voir que ton frère a un souci. T'as pas remarqué que depuis qu'il fréquente Riley il y a quelque chose qui a changé ?

\- Les filles on se calme. Essaya de temporiser Aria en levant les mains en l'air en signe de paix. Je pense que vous devriez toutes les deux vous calmer avant que ça dégénère.

Callie se retourna vers la jeune Zabini et lui lança un regard noir.

\- T'es sourde ou quoi ? Elle est en train d'insinuer que mon frère est un drogué ! Non mais n'importe quoi, un joint n'a jamais fait de mal à personne ! C'est pas parce que t'es coincée qu'on doit tous être comme toi.

Éléa sentit la rage qui l'avait quitté un peu plus tôt la frapper en plein fouet s'insinuant avec une grande vitesse dans ses veines le faisant bouillonner sur place. Elle glissa une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille et elle la regarda ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Aria était choquée, elle repoussa sa longue chevelure brune qui reposait sur son épaule droite, dans son dos. Jamais Callie n'avait parlé à Éléa comme ça. Elle ne savait pas du tout quoi penser, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait prendre parti pour une sans blesser l'autre. Elle se releva du lit et se mit entre elles deux de peur qu'elles sortent leur baguette sur le coup de l'énervement.

Mais la jeune blonde ferma les yeux en essayant vainement de reprendre son calme. Callie, sa sœur, son amie de toujours venait de lui lancer une pique qui l'a déstabilisa plus que de raison. Elle s'était toujours confiée à la jeune Potter sur le fait qu'elle se trouvait pas trop à sa place parmi leur bande d'amis, elle avait toujours du mal à s'amuser et à profiter comme si elle avait l'impression de trahir quelqu'un même si elle savait que cette idée était tout bonnement stupide.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Va te faire voir Callie. Dit-elle calmement, la voix étrangement posée et elle sortit du dortoir plantant ses deux amies.

Callie sembla sortir de sa torpeur et elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait tout juste de dire à sa meilleure amie. Une sensation qui l'a complexé depuis qu'elle était petite et elle lui avait balancé cela au visage sans ménagement sans prendre en compte ses sentiments. Bien sûr qu'elle avait été énervée d'entendre ce qu'Éléa disait à propos de son frère. Elle savait que Liam avait pris un mauvais tournent mais le fait de l'entendre de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre avait rendu cela plus réel et du coup cela l'inquiétait par rapport au fait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué.

Elle secoua légèrement la tête se maudissant d'avoir fait du mal à Éléa qui avait déjà beaucoup souffert notamment par rapport au manque de son père décédé ou disparu quelques années plus tôt, personne ne savait réellement. Elle regarda Aria qui elle, l'a regardait toujours la bouche entre ouverte encore choquée par ce qu'il venait tout juste de se passer et une grimace déforma son visage.

\- J'ai merdé hein ? Demanda-t-elle sachant pertinemment la réponse.

Aria acquiesça et passa sa main parfaitement manucurée sur son visage.

\- En effet tu as merdé.

 **x**

* * *

 **x**

 **Octobre 2015**

Le stress et l'angoisse avait envahi la maison des Potter. Ginny faisait les cents pas torturant sa pauvre mèche rousse entre ses doigts. Elle se trouvait en bas du grand escalier en bois qui menait à l'étage et elle attendait impatiemment que son mari daigne la rejoindre au rez-de-chaussée. C'était le grand jour. Leur premier rendez-vous à l'agence d'adoption. Tout se jouait aujourd'hui, ils allaient avoir de plus amples informations sur les conditions d'une éventuelle adoption, ils allaient également devoir répondre à de nombreuses questions concernant leur situation familiale et financière, et comment procéder pour que celle-ci aboutisse mais également c'était lors de ce rendez-vous que l'agence décidait si oui ou non ils se reverraient, et si la réponse était négative il y avait de grandes chances pour que la demande d'adoption ne soit pas même envisageable. De toute manière elle se devait d'abord d'en parler à ses deux enfants Liam et Callie.

Il ne commencerait pas la procédure tant qu'ils n'en auraient pas parlé à leur deux progénitures même si elle savait pertinemment qu'ils ne seraient pas contre, étant donné qu'ils avaient toujours voulu un petit frère ou une petite sœur mais l'accident de leur mère leur avait fait oublié ce rêve il y a quelques années déjà. Sauf que voilà, Ginevra voulait faire bonne impression dès le premier rendez-vous. Pansy lui avait dit que la première impression était la plus importante car, les agences d'adoption étaient vachement stricts et avaient de nombreux critères ce qui était normal bien sûr mais des fois, dans certains cas, cela en était carrément abusif.

Puis il y avait un point négatif au tableau, ils avaient déjà deux enfants. Quand elle s'était renseignée avec Hermione au début du mois d'août sur l'outil moldu qu'est « internet » plusieurs personnes disaient qu'ils privilégiaient les couples qui ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfant et qui n'en avaient jamais eu ce qui bien sûr était tout à fait normal. Mais quand elle repensait à ça, ça l'a stressé encore plus qu'avant. Elle secoua la tête essayant vainement d'envoyer ses pensées négatives le plus loin possible mais évidemment ça ne fonctionna pas. Elle se mit à observer la pièce essayant vainement de se changer les idées et elle se dit qu'un bon coup de peinture pour rafraîchir son salon ne serait pas une mauvaise idée.

Leur salon était d'une jolie couleur chocolat avec des petites touches de crème, deux couleurs qu'elle avait choisis avec fierté il y a plus de dix dans de cela mais elle devait s'avouer qu'aujourd'hui elles lui donnaient la nausée. Elle devrait sûrement en parler à Pansy elle, qui était l'une des meilleures décoratrices d'intérieurs de la communauté magique anglaise. Elle songea à des couleurs plus neutre comme du blanc et pourquoi pas du gris clair avec du parquet anthracite où siégerait un joli canapé en cuir noir. Oui en effet, ça serait une bonne idée.

Elle releva vivement la tête vers l'escalier quand elle entendit des bruits de pas, quand elle vit le visage de son mari qui l'a regardait un petit sourire aux lèvres, ses idées de déco s'envolèrent et son stress revint au galop sans qu'elle puisse donner son avis. Il avait revêtu une chemise blanche accompagnée d'une cravate et d'un pantalon noir tout simple, il était élégant sans en faire trop. En effet la veille Ginevra avait choisis avec soin les tenues qu'ils porteraient le lendemain pour être sûr de faire bonne impression. Il s'était donc rasé et avait troqué ses habituelles lunettes – qui faisaient trop enfantine d'après sa femme, contre des lentilles de contact. Ginevra elle portait une robe casual blanche lui arrivant au-dessus des genoux, elle était décorée de petites touches de dentelle et elle faisait ressortir les pâles tâches de rousseur qui parcouraient ses épaules. La robe avait deux bretelles larges et elle était souple ne laissant pas trop apercevoir les formes de la femme Potter.

Tout avait minutieusement était choisis par Ginevra allant du parfum que portait son époux à la couleur d'arboraient ses ongles parfaitement manucurés. Elle ne laissa rien au hasard, ce rendez-vous allait peut-être donner un tournant décisif à leur vie. Harry vint vert elle et déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue pâle et il prit sa main dans la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Ils étaient prêts, prêts à affronter vent et marré pour avoir la famille qu'ils avaient toujours souhaité avoir.

 _Tic Tac_

Elle l'a regarda une énième fois essayant vainement de déchiffrer les émotions qui se dessinaient sur le visage de la dame d'une cinquantaine d'année qui se trouvait en face d'eux mais elle ne laissait rien paraître, son visage était impassible.

 _Tic Tac_

Elle jeta un furtif coup d'œil sur la feuille où la dame écrivait frénétiquement à l'aide de sa plume mais elle ne voyait rien. Elle écrivait en pate de mouches ce qui rendait sa lecture bien difficile.

 _Tic Tac_

La dame avait de long cheveux bruns, peut-être même un peu trop long et elle possédaiy quelques mèches grisées. Une paire de lunette était posée sur le bout de son nez pointu, ce qui lui donnait un air particulièrement dur. Un air qui ne laissait pas Ginny indifférente quand on l'a voyait tripoter ses cheveux roux et pincer ses lèvres, un air qui l'angoissée plus qu'autre chose.

 _Tic Tac_

Une main se posa sur la sienne, une douce chaleur s'infiltra dans son corps à se contact et décontracta quelque peu ses muscles. Elle jeta un petit regard à son mari qui, lui, scrutait l'horloge depuis déjà quelques minutes.

 _Tic Tac_

Ce petit bruit lui donnait une affreuse migraine, il en était sûr, dorénavant le rythme de son cœur battait en parfaite harmonie avec le désagréable « tic tac » de l'horloge.

La femme les regarda par-dessus ses lunettes et une grimace déforma son visage. Ginny ne savait comment interpréter cela, pourtant Pansy en bonne aristocrate lui avait donné un cours sur les réactions faciales et gestuelles avant ce rendez-vous. Elle avait trouvé ça totalement débile et elle l'avait écouté que d'une seule oreille mais finalement elle se dit qu'elle aurait peut-être dû prendre ce cours réellement au sérieux.

\- Bien. Avez-vous bien compris tout ce dont on a parlé tout à l'heure ? Demanda la femme qui répondait au nom de Sue Stevens.

Ginevra eut un imperceptible sursaut. Elle avait été tellement absorbée dans ses pensées et sur le parchemin sur lequel Mrs Stevens écrivait qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué que celle-ci les regardait. Elle acquiesça vigoureusement vite suivit par son mari.

\- Très bien. A ce stade, nous décidons au vu des réponses que vous nous avez fournis concernant votre situation, si oui ou non nous vous donnons un autre rendez-vous pour commencer la première étape de la procédure de demande d'adoption.

Elle sentit sa respiration devenir plus rapide, plus saccadée et elle serra la main de son mari toujours sur la sienne, le plus fort qui lui était possible faisan grimacer celui-ci. Si elle leur donnait un autre rendez-vous, leur vie prendrait un tout autre tournant et ils auraient la possibilité d'accueillir un nouveau petit Potter au sein de leur foyer et si elle décidait de couper court à cet entretien leurs espoirs seraient vains. Harry lui semblait plus serein même si ses sourcils froncés laissez transpercer une certaine anxiété.

\- Donc, nous nous verrons au mois de Novembre pour commencer les démarches administratives. Je dois vous rappeler qu'une demande d'adoption n'est pas quelque chose d'anodin. N'importe quoi peut faire en sorte que vous soyez banni de la liste de demandeurs. Nous avons des critères très stricts concernant les familles qui sont aptes à accueillir un enfant. Nous nous sommes bien compris ?

Ginevra lança un sourire resplendissant à son mari qui lui, remercia ladite Sue d'un hochement de tête un sourire léger aux lèvres. Il embrassa le dos de la main de sa femme avant de répondre à la question que la femme de l'agence venait de leur poser.

\- Oui, parfaitement.

Et elle s'autorisa enfin à leur accorder un de ses rares sourires. Elle en avait vu passer des couples qui se prétendaient prêt pour devenir parents et rare étaient ceux à qui elle avait donné leur bénédiction mais eux deux étaient impressionnant, l'amour qu'ils se portaient se ressentait dans toute la pièce, ce qui d'ailleurs la mettait franchement mal à l'aise. De plus ils étaient déjà parents de deux enfants, ils n'étaient donc pas novice et elle était sûr qu'ils feraient de merveilleux parent pour un de ces enfants abandonnés ou orphelin même si bien sûr, tout n'était pas encore joué, loin de là.

Le couple Potter se leva et ils lui serrèrent vigoureusement la main, plus heureux que jamais.

\- Merci, merci beaucoup Mrs Stevens. Lança Ginevra avant de se retourner étant prête à partir avec l'homme de sa vie.

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin du chapitre six...

Alors choqué, surpris, déçu ? Vous pensiez que **Narcissa était derrière tout ça** ? Je voulais faire un retournement de situation. Au début l'idée de cette fiction était claire dans ma tête mais je savais pas trop comment la tourner à l'écrit. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu.

 **PROMIS** dans le prochain chapitre il y aura Hermione et Draco, ensemble dans la même pièce x)

Ensuite que pensez-vous de la dispute entre Callie et Éléa, **qui a raison** d'après-vous ? Liam a-t-il un **problème d'addiction** ?

Voici l'entrée fulgurante de Pansy, un personnage que j'ai adoré décrire, je sais pas pourquoi. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Et pour finir le couple Potter à l'agence d'adoption, alors petite précision : Rien n'est encore joué au niveau de l'adoption de toute manière vous le verrez dans les prochains chapitre, cela risque d'être un route semée d'embûches !

 _Tendrement, Elya..._


End file.
